Crash into Me
by TheUchihaRaven
Summary: Naruto moves to a new town and finds plenty of new things to discover. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto and I don't make monies off this fic.

A/n: Soooooooo~ This be another RP between Skully and myself, though this one is already a bit longer, and we've had this idea for a WHILE now, so we're like 8D about it cause well.. it's awesome. -snort- We have SO MANY and it's hard to pick just which one to work on, but we've been having fun over this break working on this one, and we wanted to post and share it as soon as possible 8D

And yes, there is mention of wommenz, but they're only there to help the story progress ^_^ so please no angry linch mobs on us, kthx, girls exist IRL, and this is kinda based on some IRL things, so they're needed.

uhh... other than not knowing how many chapters this thing is gonna be, or if we'll ever make it to an actual 'end' I do hope you guys enjoy it! Also, comments would be greatly appreciated if you read this, it'll help us learn to know what things are good and what needs work on 8D

* * *

"Hey, Brat, get your ass downstairs _on the double_!"

A grumble escaped the blond as he rolled over in his small twin-sized bed to his other side, bringing the mostly flattened pillow over his head. He tried to ignore the firm command that had come from downstairs; it was too early for all that noise.

"If I don't hear your feet hit the floor in the next thirty seconds, I'm calling the cops to take you to school _for_ me."

"Alright! Alright already!" the teen yelled as he sat up angrily, tossing the pillow and loose blanket off of himself before sliding off the bare mattress. "Fucking douchebag," he groused sleepily then stomped both feet heavily on the floor.

"Hear that, asshole?" he shouted and jerked up off the bed, adjusting his boxers around his waist as well as the necklace he always wore looped multiple times around his neck.

"Naruto Uzumaki, if I don't see your ungrateful face down here in ten seconds—"

"I'm coming already! Fuck!" Naruto yelled as he yanked his bedroom door open and let it slam against the wall. He stalked across the landing and stomped down the stairs, taking them two at a time. Then he leaped off the last one into the kitchen where the stairs led.

Blue eyes darkened as the teen folded his arms across his bare chest, glowering at his "Uncle" Mizuki; the man who had formerly been married to Naruto's mother's sister, but still somehow claimed the rights to watch over his nephew-in-law after the teen's real parents passed away. "I'm down here. Now what the fuck do you want?"

The silver-haired, nicely-dressed male turned from where he had been slipping a folder into his briefcase. A bagel with two, maybe three, bites taken out of it lay on a small plate nearby and a cup of coffee sat firmly in his grip. His eyes lowered in a glare before he took a sip, "Watch your mouth around me, boy, or you'll find yourself in deep shit..."

"Like you'd actually grow the balls to do anything," Naruto murmured under his breath, and then he spoke up. "Anyways, you never talk to me unless you need something, so what is it?" A wheat brow arched.

Mizuki glowered over his cup and shut his briefcase loudly, "Today's the first day of your school here and I'm going out of town this afternoon before you get back. Rules of the household still apply even in this new home so follow them," he hardened his gaze on the blond. "I don't give a fuck what you do otherwise."

Naruto rolled his eyes, knowing that meant that Mizuki was telling him to get kidnapped or killed or something. Other than that, it was the same old same old, his asshole of a guardian reminding him about the stupid rules he had to follow and all of the dumb threats that came with him not doing something the other wanted. Though sometimes, the older man kept to those threats…

His gaze darted to the side momentarily, spotting Pop Tarts—his breakfast norm—before he snatched them up and turned to head back to his room.

"Make sure you don't skip school. I can be arrested for that and I'd be sure they sent you to Juvenile Detention before that happened. Not to mention the belt lashing you'd get," the older male spoke to Naruto's retreating back, that paused for a moment before the teen offered him the middle finger.

Naruto leaped to the side right after that, dodging the kitchen knife that had been aimed at him. The blade landed heavily in the wall in front of him, missing him by only inches. "You could get arrested for half of the stuff you do to me already," he stated plainly over his shoulder with a glare before continuing up the stairs.

He pulled the foil from the pastries and shoved one into his mouth, tossing the other onto his cluttered desk, littered with a few boxes containing the things that belonged in the large piece of tattered furniture. His room was cleaner than normal only because the two of them had just moved in this past weekend. Boxes and the few things he had pulled from them were the only things on the floor, the blond not finding any real reason to fully unpack since they were probably going to move again in a year or so.

The teen didn't see the point in moving to accommodate Mizuki's job if the man was going to be out of town most of the time anyway, but he didn't mind the break from the sadistic older man. He was used to moving, having done it all of his life, never staying in one place long enough to even make any friends. His mom and dad had been military people, having to move around from base to base as missions and hierarchies changed.

He went towards the bathroom for his morning piss, pastry still between his lips. He finished it only afterwards, eating it without moving his hands up to help. He shook himself and tucked himself back in, needing his hands and face free in order to splash cold water onto it to wake him up.

_Friends…_Not that he needed those. All people did was push him around, call him names, look at him weird for the marks on his face.

He brought his fingers up to rub at the three parallel, curved scars that adorned each cheek. Remnants of that night…

_'Think you're sly, huh? Like a fox, __**huh?!**__'_

The slamming of the front door disrupted Naruto's thoughts and he gave himself one last look-over before he pushed back from the counter and moved back to his bedroom to get dressed. He shook his head lightly as he passed through the doorway, shaking away the dark memories. No need to revert back to brooding over his poor unlucky self over some damn marks on his face.

Those marks were the reason he had gotten the multiple piercings in his ears, the one in his lip, on his navel, the tattoos on his arm, on his stomach and back. He dyed one half of the scruffy locks that hung over his face orange, always spiked that part of his hair higher than the rest, wore smoky-brown shadow around his eyes. It was all to give the people a real reason to stare.

Yeah, if they were going to stare, to call him "freak," he was going to give them more of a reason to, more to take in when they were judging his appearance. He made himself almost like a work of art, abstract and every piece holding a deeper meaning. If anyone told him he had to change something, he told them to 'fuck off' and just added something more.

This new school held a stricter dress code than the others, even holding their students to uniforms, but he wasn't going to change how he presented himself even for that bullshit. He looped a studded belt through his black slacks. The button down shirt that he had been issued was sloppily tucked in, collar popped. His tie hung half-hazardly around his neck.

After getting fully dressed, Naruto pulled his messenger bag from one of the boxes still lying packed around his room and tugged it over his shoulder. He then pulled out some of his favorite wristbands from that same box and snapped them around his wrists. Heading out the door to his cramped bedroom, he pocketed his wallet and pulled up his keys from the desk as well as grabbing up his second pop tart.

Taking the steps just as fast as he had when he'd been summoned, the teen turned and exited the front door, locking it behind him. He didn't really care if someone broke in, but if Mizuki was getting home before him, he'd rather not deal with having to break in his own house again from his own keys being taken away from him.

He pulled on his helmet that he had grabbed from by the front door and mounted his Suzuki Katana motorcycle. Starting it up, Naruto let out a gruff sigh before beginning to make his way towards his new high school—Mizuki having made it painfully clear that Naruto should memorize the route to school the day they moved to a new place, the man would not except "not knowing where it was" as an excuse for missing school and Naruto liked his bike too much to lose it over something like that.

Morning traffic was a bitch like always. People fought over lanes and big orange buses made the going slow with their squeaky, constant braking. Luckily, Naruto and his motorcycle could maneuver easily through most of them, the teen going off the shoulder most of the time and avoiding cops as he did. Thanks to bending a few traffic laws, the trip to Konoha High didn't take as long as it should have.

After 'fighting' with the portion of weekday morning traffic that was trickling through the school's front gate, he finally pulled up to the building, all-in-all not that impressed with the expansive two-story structure—he'd been in bigger. He turned off his bike after parking it by another—a nice-looking Kawasaki Ninja—by what seemed to be the rear of the cafeteria, judging by the random crates that were stacked along the walls. He latched his helmet to the side of the bike after he got off, starting towards some doors he saw a couple of giggling girls enter.

The inside was nicer than the out, with pristine walls and cases and portraits by the assload showing off the school's achievements. Still the blond wasn't that impressed. He couldn't give a rat's ass really about all of the things their 'precious students' pulled off in past years. He was more focused on finding out from the schedule he had pulled from his bag where the hell he was going.

_Where the hell is room 112?_ he thought, scowling at the numbers on the doors that he was passing. Some of them jumped in number and he idly wondered what the hell school architects—or whoever-the-fuck numbered these halls—was thinking when they made some numbers skip randomly.

He walked up to the office when he finally spotted it, deciding to ask where he was sure to get an answer. Shoving roughly past the students who were exiting, earning cries and grunts of distaste for his rude gesture—though he didn't even blink in reply—, the blond entered the room, eyes firmly set on the people lounging behind the desk.

"Hey," he spoke up, gaining their attention, "Which one of you can tell me where the hell my classes are?"

"Lemme see your schedule." A voice sounded from the blond's left side before a mop of scruffy brown hair appeared, a tanned hand extended out waiting for the other to hand over the piece of paper he was holding onto.

As soon as Naruto offered over the paper, it was snatched from his grip. "Name's Kiba." The brunette gave a nod as he looked over the folded paper. "You have a few classes with me this semester." He looked up at the blond before him, a grin spreading over his face. "You'll have a bit of catching up to do, Naruto." He stated, before walking farther into the office, rounding the large counter that separated the visitors and the workers.

"Morning Deloris." Kiba grinned at the older woman who was staring intently at her computer screen through very thick lenses, squinting slightly until she heard her name. She smiled sweetly at the teen before going back to work. "I have work study last period.." He trailed off half in thought while he still held onto the paper. "But I can take you to your other classes until then. We have all the same ones." Kiba looked up at the blond again before walking back around the counter after having set down a few books.

"Joy. I can't wait," Naruto clipped off in reply, sticking his hands casually into his pant pockets. So far this Kiba fellow seemed like one of those typical teacher's pets. What else could an office-worker be? The blond preferred to keep his distance from those types, since he wasn't any sort of "ideal" student himself.

"We're going now right? And before you ask, no, I don't want to tour the rest of this dumbass building. I just want to get to my classes, thanks," Naruto groused, turning towards the door and waiting for his temporary companion to lead the way.

"Hey, I can help, Zabuza is easy, and it's Kakashi that gives out the shit assignments." Kiba walked past the blond, opening the door and holding it open so that the other could follow after him. The brunet laughed, pulling his own messenger bag over his head. "I'm not walking your ass around campus." He slowed down a step, catching up to Naruto's languid pace.

"Now, if you want to know where the hole is that gives you a peek into the girls' locker room, I'm your man." He flashed the new guy a grin, showing off his slightly elongated canines. He turned back to where they were walking, giving a few people a quick nod in greeting, waving a few others before letting out a sharp whistle. "Damn, I'd give anything to get some of that ass." He gave a nod towards a body that they passed too quickly for the other male to get a chance to see exactly what he was talking about.

Okay maybe this guy wasn't so bad.

Naruto thought seriously about taking up on the offer for the locker room thing. That was one of the only good parts about school anyways, was all of the easy pieces of ass you could get from the mass of teenagers with their giant range of overblown social issues. Naruto knew he was pretty good looking and that females could easily gain recognition by saying they'd spent a night with him. He didn't mind the using for status; he was mostly using them for sex in return.

Not that any girl would do, of course. He had his standards and wouldn't use a girl—or guy for that matter, he wasn't really picky at all—that could seriously fall for him. He may be rebellious, but he wasn't a total douche bag. However, any of the school "sluts" were free range.

A low chuckle rumbled in his throat as he turned to try to follow the brunet's train of thought. Missing out as whoever it was turned a corner, he grinned and eyed Kiba, "Well now you're talking my language. Maybe we'll get along without me having to kick your ass, after all."

Grinning over his should again at the blond, Kiba shook his head. "I can hold my own, Goldie locks, so don't even think about it." He headed towards the back rows in the class room, Naruto following behind him. "If you stick with me, I can show you all of the extra curricular activities that might suit you the best." He dropped his bag next to the desk by the window in the last row, kicking the one that was at the desk beside him to the next seat, making room for Naruto.

It seemed that this guy wasn't one for making friends, but it also seemed that he was a lot like Kiba himself, with added color and piercings obviously, but none-the-less, they at least had one thing in common so far other than their classes.

Leisurely swinging his messenger bag from his shoulder, Naruto propped it next to his desk, smirking a bit at the rough treatment the other had given the unknown person's things. "Heh, well that definitely sounds tempting," the blond said as he sat down, sinking in his seat and already getting comfortable since he'd be in that seat for a while. He'd had guys like this at other schools as well, his closest thing to a "friend;" though he just referred to them as "acquaintances" since they usually gave out their information to more than just him, not making them anything personal or special to Naruto.

"So this is the Spanish class," he started as he looked around the room, noting the students that had taken their seats and the others that sporadically appeared in the doorway. "There doesn't seem to be much to this room. I'd expect some charts on the wall or something," he mused, somewhat to himself, not really caring on if Kiba was listening since he was used to being ignored by people when they didn't need him for something. "Or maybe a recipe for 'el taco,'" he snorted at his own joke.

"All you need is your book in this class, which I'm sure he'll bring in for you, so he'll more than likely call you up to the front." Kiba said as he half tossed his own book into his desk while he dug out a pencil and a notebook. "And you'll want to at least look like you're taking notes." He gave a nod towards the other's bare desk before getting distracted.

"Tempting just walked through the door." Kiba paused his digging for his pencil as both Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno walked into the room, gaining the attention of a few other boys as well. Kiba had had a small crush on Sakura since freshman year, and Ino… well, there had already been a few occasions she had sought him out at a party. "The blonde is the easy one." He stated, already knowing what Naruto had been wondering just by the look on the teen's face.

Hearing information that automatically piqued his interest, Naruto turned towards the door, giving both girls a once over, maybe a twice over was needed as well. Both were hot in their own way, but he already knew which one was spending the night with him when the time came about, after that Ino chick of course.

Sakura was..amazing, for lack of other, more eloquent words. The way she carried herself and her curiously pink hair, the way it complimented the bright green eyes that he could see already from across the room sent a grin sprawling across Naruto's face before he could stop it. Her uniform was put together perfectly, just as the dress code wanted. She also carried some books in her arms; her bag was probably already full up, meaning this chick was smart as well as pretty.

He closed his mouth with a click and turned away before she looked over, knowing that with her type, now was not the time to be caught staring. He'd made that mistake with similar girls before and had lost all hope of that one night. Girls with half a brain won't forgive you just because you have a pretty face. Plus, the teacher had just pleasantly entered the classroom, attracting his attention.

"Good morning, Mr. Momochi," a few of the students said in greeting.

"Nrgh," the man grunted in return, not sparing any of his feelings about it being eight in the morning and him having to spend the majority of his day with a bunch of whining teenagers. He dropped his suitcase on top of his desk, the object making a heavy noise.

He sat in his chair, which squawked with his weight and scooted it towards the large piece of furniture in front of him. Grumbling low in his throat and making some mumblings that not even the kids in the front row could hear, he pulled up a sheet of paper and peered at it.

"So it seems we have a new student with us today," the Spanish teacher said in a loud, gruff tone. "Mr…Uzumaki is it? Come up and get your book."

Naruto smirked to himself and pushed himself up, taking his time in making it up to the front of the class, hands falling to their default position in his pockets. Making it to the desk, his eyes fell to where—the schedule said "Zabuza Momochi"—was writing his name down on the card to turn possession of the textbook over to the youth. He cocked his head as he watched the hand that quickly scrawled his name down, the man only having to double check his last name once.

Turning, Mr. Momochi handed the book over to Naruto; mostly hairless brow arching slightly as he finally got a good look at their newest addition. Sighing, he rolled his eyes to the side as he turned towards the front. "Great, another Uchiha-wannabe. Well I hope you aren't the type to cause trouble even if you look it," the man said with a sigh. He didn't need two periods with these types.

Taking the book with a rough flourish, Naruto grinned slyly down at his teacher, "Only as much trouble as you cause me to be." Another sigh came from behind him as he turned around to head back to his seat, catching the sounds of a few of the students' low whispers and winking at the girls that were looking over him appreciatively.

_Better entrance than the last_, he told himself, grin widening as he sat back in his seat and folded his arms across his chest.

Kiba grinned over at Naruto before Zabuza stood from his desk, grumbling the entire time, flipping though book to the chapter they had left off from. "You're lucky he's in a good mood today." He nodded towards the front of the room. "And we're on chapter six if you're interested." He grinned at Ino when the blonde turned around to inspect their newest student, her blue eyes moving over Naruto's form before glancing over at Kiba and giving him a snobbish grin even though he knew it was more than just an act. He didn't doubt it if she slept with a few of the teachers here as well.

It seemed as though Naruto wasn't going to have much of a problem fitting here at all, since, while the students mostly seemed normal while in school, at night it was a different story. One that he was going to enjoy showing the other teen.

"Why the hell not," Naruto said, tossing the top of his book to the side and flipping lazily to the chapter Kiba had mentioned. He could pretend like he gave a damn at least, if not to give him something to do in between glancing over at the pink-haired girl that continued to catch his eye. He scoped out the general atmosphere of the room, finding it to be easy as hell to pull off the paper footballs, spitballs, and other in-class pranks he loved to indulge in, another plus.

He decided he liked this school already, even if it did have retarded dress code rules and confusing random-ass numbered rooms.

Though Zabuza tended to grumble under his breath whenever a question was asked, he was generally pretty good at teaching. Naruto found himself caring enough to pick up a few things, it helped that Spanish was a class he'd picked because it had somewhat interested him, that and it was simpler language of course. He wasn't going to actually do work just because of a few dumb graduation requirements.

He jerked his head up from where he'd been zoned out and staring at his book as the bell rang, and then sat up quickly, pulling his lone book into his bag. Naruto quickly made it out the door of the class, pace going quickly from rushed to a complete halt once he was outside the door to lean against it casually, pretending like he _hadn't_ just jetted from his seat.. "Hey there," he drawled in a low voice, greeting Sakura as she passed the doorway, the girl turning from where she had been having a conversation with her blonde friend to eye him.

"Hello…," Sakura said, tilting her head in a slight question.

"Naruto," he returned, saucy grin turning sideways. Her voice was as sweet sounding as he thought it'd be.

"Um, hi..Naruto," she said with a small smile of her own. Ino giggled behind her and she shot the other girl a harsh look.

A hand rose to rub at the back of his head in a nervous gesture—_way suave there_—, "So…you doing anything tonight?"

Sakura made a small noise before arching an amused brow, "We just finished our first class together and you're already making a move on me, very bold I must say, but Ino and I here were going over to her house to study, actually. So, if you'll excuse us, we're going before we're late for our next class. You should do the same," her smile grew slightly as she paused, "Naruto."

His grin twitched slightly as she brushed past him. _Way to go there, buddy._ A loud sigh passed through his lips as he turned to lay his fist against the wall, biting his lower lip.

Kiba strolled out of the class room next to another brunet, though this one had a puff of a ponytail on the top of his head and looked like he wanted to be there even less that the blond did. "..thanks, Shika." Kiba grinned and patted the slightly shorter man on the back as he stopped beside his new companion. "So, art is next." He stated, then lifted his hand to pat Naruto on the shoulder. "She's like that with everyone, don't worry." He grinned. "Though, from what I could see, Ino seems to be interested." He shifted his bag on his shoulder so that it was more behind him as other students passed by them quickly.

"Let's go, we only have about four minutes before the tardy bell rings." He gave a nod in the direction that they needed to go before stepping into the flow of people, making sure that he greeted those he knew and smirking slyly at a few of the girls who waved at him with a slight blush to their cheeks as well. "Hey, if you're up for it, I'll take you out tonight, show you some of the things that go on here, as well as what we call 'fun.'" He gave what looked to be a sophomore a high-five as they passed by. "Don't get caught tonight, Konohamaru!" He called after, stopping when they reached the door for their next class.

"Here we are, Advanced Art 4."

Naruto followed Kiba into one of the only classes he was going to be taking a full, honest interest in. Since he didn't have friends taking away free time, he spent it on art—his being in Advanced Art 4 of course meant that he'd taken at least four classes beforehand so obviously he had some skill as well as interest. It was something he did to ease stress and to busy his mind with when he got bored, something which happened often.

He continued after the brunet to the back, deciding to stick with the other since he was actually being pretty accommodating. Though, as Naruto had guessed, Kiba seemed to be the type that was that way with most everyone. That was alright though, it's not like he expected things to go differently. He didn't need to get attached anyways since they were all graduating this year and he planned to get as far away from Mizuki as possible when it came to going to college.

Setting his things down by his chosen easel, he bent down to open his bag, in case he'd be using any of the things he usually brought with him. He talked to Kiba over his shoulder as he straightened back up, "How does this work, huh? Do we like get the stuff that we're working with handed to us or what?" He arched a brow as he looked around at the random objects that were lying about, probably used for still-lifes.

"It depends really." Kiba answered as he pulled out a small bag that held his own personal charcoal. "If you'd rather use your own things you can, otherwise you can borrow whatever you need from the cabinet behind us. He gave a quick nod behind them to the open doors where a few students were gathered, arguing over who was going to the longest piece. "If you're like the stuck up Hyuuga over there, you'll not let anyone else touch your things, but I can share if you need it." Kiba offered over his bag of supplies after taking out what he needed. "We're working on stills with charcoal, just so you're on the same page here."

Kiba snorted to himself when the long haired male on Naruto's left side promptly told someone to 'fuck off' when they bumped into him. Leaning closer to Naruto, Kiba grinned as he whispered. "He's got a small dick, if you ever happen to run into him at a party. He tends to be a little drama queen."

"What's that Inuzuka?" The smooth voice belonging to one Neji Hyuuga interrupted Kiba before he could say anything more.

"Oh, nothing~" He grinned as the tardy bell rang and the last of the students poured into the room, silencing the class to dull murmurs as they waited for their somewhat lazy teacher to get there as well.

Naruto snorted to himself before accepting the bag of supplies that Kiba handed over. He personally preferred conté crayons so he didn't normally carry charcoal with him, even though he owned it. "Nice to know, but it's not like I'd need his dick if we ever _did_ meet," the blond said with a glance to the side and a grin, snickering a little about how flustered the long-haired man got from the statement before tossing his head to the side.

He pulled out the little box that held the dark sticks and pulled a decently new one out, giving it a look over before rubbing it against his hand. It was a little hard, stale perhaps from not being used. He guessed that Kiba had been using this since he started his art classes.

Handing the box back, Naruto then ducked down to grab his sketch book, since it was hopefully large enough for the assignments in this class, and set it up on his easel.

"The duchess wouldn't have it any other way, if you know what I mean." Kiba grinned as a tall, grey haired man strolled in the open doorway, his face stuck intently into the book that he was reading. A hush fell over the class room when his eyes lifted from over the top of it as he leaned against his desk. "I trust you are all prepared to begin?" He arched a brow at seeing a new face looking at him from the back row, but instead of doing as Zabuza did and call the blonde to the front, he closed his book, revealing a mask that covered the lower half of his face, a scar running down over his left eye.

"Kakashi is always late, and if you ask him, he has a different excuse every time." Kiba whispered, leaning over so that Naruto could hear him better. "No one knows what he looks like under that mask either…" He arched a brow when the classroom door opened suddenly, footsteps sounding on the tiled floor.

"So glad that you could join us, Uchiha." Kakashi stated, following the raven locks as they made their way over to one of the easels in the front row. "What was it this time?"

"Hn."

The older man smirked visibly under his mask before turning his eyes back up to the class. "I want you to pick something outside the window's here to sketch, and no you cannot use the clouds, before any of you ask." He gave a nod towards one of the students in the front who laughed slightly as he shrugged.

"God, what I wouldn't give for a piece of that _fiiine_ Uchiha ass." Kiba practically fell to his knees as he grinned widely, a snort sounding from the other side of Naruto. "Jealous, Hyuuga?" he turned to look at the other male, grinning even more at the glare he received.

Looking up at the older man, Naruto wondered what kind of teacher he would be. Just by walking in and saying a few words he had already proved he was way different from any of the art teachers Naruto'd had before.

Then his attention was stolen by the late-arriving student. He craned his head around the other teenagers and their easels, trying to catch a glimpse of more than just the spiked, black locks on the back of the newcomer's head. "Uchiha, huh? So that's who that Zabuza-dude was talking about," he said aloud in a low voice, looking over the small view he got of the other. "Makes sense I guess," he continued as he got a look at the state of dress this Uchiha guy was in, similar to his own.

Though if the front matched what he could see of the back, then Naruto would have to agree with Kiba's pinings.

He turned his easel towards a window, ready to delve into one of his favorite pastimes. Blue eyes locked onto a particular tree/flower arrangement by one of the smaller buildings outside and inspiration automatically hit him, driving the curious thoughts that surrounded their late-coming classmate to the side of his brain.

Grinning at his new-found friend, Kiba laughed quietly to himself, making note that he possibly had competition in both arenas of their classmates, but he'd been here longer, and if he made sure to show Naruto the ropes of what happened in this town, then it'd be easy to split between whatever they could get, which, by the looks the other was getting, wouldn't be hard.

Class prattled on with Kakashi walking around with his nose stuck in his book as per usual, only glancing up to look over the students sketches, making sure they were on task. Then once the bell sounded Kiba lead Naruto to their third class, which, went about as boring as usual. After thirds came lunch, which, once they were in the cafeteria, Kiba quickly yanked the other male behind him in line. "It's rather vicious around here if you don't get into line as soon as possible, and don't turn your nose up at the food, it's actually fucking delicious." Kiba grinned, grabbing himself and Naruto a tray out of courtesy.

Naruto took the tray from Kiba, eyeing the object funny since it wasn't normal for somebody to just _hand_ him something without him having to threaten their life. "Uh, thanks," he said a little awkwardly, already starting to eye the food. He'd definitely have to take Kiba's word for it since this food didn't look any better than when Mizuki tried to cook.

As per what the brunet said, the line behind them was quickly long enough to need to curve around the lunch tables, not any different from any of the other schools, but at least the other schools had more appetizing-looking food which explained the kids' enthusiasm.

He pointed out the few things he actually thought he'd be able to stomach, avoiding the vegetables as a whole though. A low 'thanks' was offered every time another spoonful was added to his plate as was a grin. The ladies thanked him for being so polite and he grinned in reply, making one of them giggle. It was fun playing around with the food staff, even if they had no chance in hell. They deserved his manners more than any other fucker in this building at least since they did provide him with one of his favorite necessities.

"So where are we sitting?" Naruto asked as he looked around, taking notes on faces that he would probably want to avoid and the like.

"Over there" Kiba shifted his bag on his shoulder as he gave a nod towards where one of the most plump kids in the school sat, waving at him. "That's Chouji, he's a good guy, just never take his chips." Kiba warned the blond, knowing fully well what happens if anyone ever stole his food. "Sup guys?" Kiba set his tray down at the round table next to the guy who was wearing a pair of round sunglasses. "This is Shino, and you saw Shikamaru earlier." Kiba introduced his friends as Naruto stepped up to the table, noting how red Hinata got as soon as she laid her pearl eyes on the other man.

"And that's Hinata, she's Duchess's cousin, minus the horrid attitude." Kiba grinned, knowing how the girl who was now sitting next to Naruto didn't care for his insults of one of her family members.

"Kiba-kun!" She blushed hotly when blue eyes were upon her, and she hid her face behind her long sleeves.

"She's a bit shy around hot guys." He grinned mischievously, which simply made the long haired girl turn even redder.

"Well hey there," Naruto said with a grin to the table, mainly Hinata, finding her constant blushing quite the non-oral compliment. He already preferred her to Neji, if not because of her attitude, but because she made looking like chick actually _work_ by being a chick.

He set his tray down alongside Kiba's and made himself comfortable while Kiba settled in as well. Lifting up his fork, he started to eat the questionable-looking food, but quickly changed his mind about it once the taste actually hit him.

"This _is_ good!" he exclaimed around a mouthful, the sound coming out more muffled than anything, but hopefully still understandable when coupled with his expression. He started shoveling more in, small grunts of gratitude rumbling in his throat around each bite.

Kiba snickered as he ate, his own mouth working on chewing down a few bites himself. "I told you!" He grunted softly when Shikamaru kicked him in the shin.

"Wow, I never thought there was someone else as messy and un-mannered as you." The bored brunet stated dryly while picking at his home-brought sandwich, brown eyes moving over the two males on the other side of the table from himself, before casting a glace over to Shino, the other quiet for the moment.

"You should have more manners, Kiba-kun." Hinata said in a small voice, eyes diverting away from Naruto since he was using the same table manners as the scruffy brunette, but she didn't want to correct him as well.

"Hey, I use them around ma, I'm not going to use them here when I don't have to, or have to worry about being smacked with a phonebook." Kiba replied shoving in more food, though not at the fast, almost hurried pace the blond was. "Yo, it's not going anywhere." He nodded at his plate.

"You don't know that," Naruto said, his mouth cocked at a half-smirk. His eyes flitted over to the male that was staying quiet most of the time, eyeing him with a raised brow even as he continued to eat. "You don't have anything to add to the convo, big guy?" he asked with a nudge to the glasses-wearing boy's leg.

"And if I did, would that even concern you? Being as you never properly introduced yourself, you don't make it easy to want to get to know you," Shino stated in return, adjusting his glasses before bringing his drink up to his lips.

If Naruto were an animal, he would have bristled at the other's plain, matter-of-fact reply. "Well you don't seem too much like the type to warm easily to either with your smart-guy remarks and how little you talk and your _douche bag_ attitude," he groused, narrowing his eyes at the other.

"Uh…guys," Chouji offered hesitantly, pausing in enjoying his own meal.

"Excuse me for being smart, didn't know it was a crime. As for not saying much, there's not much to say and my attitude is how you take it," the other boy replied in an equally dull voice as before, crossing his fingers over his drink.

A loud growl rumbled in Naruto's chest and he debated throwing the table over to get at the infuriating guy, but was stopped by Hinata's soft voice.

"Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed before he turned his gaze over to her, making her blush and hide once again.

"Hey hey!" Kiba growled, setting his fork down. "It's my fault, guys, this is Naruto." Kiba nodded at the blond before picking up his fork and starting to eat again. Shikamaru's arched brow made Kiba pause for a second, even as Naruto and Shino were staring at one another intently.

"I'd be right in assuming he has the first three classes with you then, since Hinata knew his name." He stated, leaning more on his hand, elbow on the table, still poking at his sandwich, though a few bites had been taken out of it now.

"Yeah, Zabuza, Kakashi, and Anko." Kiba nodded before taking a drink, his slitted pupils turning over to Shino. "Would you stop it already?" He kicked the other in the shin, not caring of the consequences if only for the simple fact it was ease a bit of the tension at the table.

"Stop what? I merely was regarding Naruto-kun here since he seems to have something to say," Shino replied simply.

Naruto chewed on the inside of his cheek, glaring hatefully at the guy he'd only just met, "If you're talking about my fist having something to say to your _face_." He brandished the appendage in warning. "But," he started, leaning back slightly and relaxing his demeanor, "for the young lady's sake. I'll forget you exist." He stated, folding his arms across his chest and finding something to distract himself with.

Like looking for that Sakura-chick. Her pretty face would definitely brighten his mood.

Twisting his head around, he quickly scanned over the tables again, noting the people that had sat down since then. He caught site of pink hair and focused his gaze, also catching blonde and…jet black. Which meant that that mystery Uchiha was also sitting with them and they both seemed quite taken with the guy since they were practically on top of him, again blocking Naruto's view.

He gave a rough sigh and started pushing a remaining sliver of meat around in his gravy.

"Way to go buggy." Kiba commented, shaking his head as he quickly finished off the rest of his meal. "Hey, Naruto, if you want any snacks for last class, I'd get them now, or even desert, they have a mean strawberry shortcake." He grinned, slowly pushing his chair back and standing. "I'll show ya." He gave a nod towards where he would be heading just in case the other actually wanted some.

Hinata was still blushing when he glanced over at her, as she gave a nod, knowing that Kiba usually brought her her desert as well. She tended to be picked on by the more brash girls in the school, and Kiba didn't care for having to get them off her every time she went anywhere.

"Sounds cool, I'll join ya to get mine," Naruto said, doing the same and pushing his chair back as he stood up. He'd be lying if he said he didn't have a slight sweet tooth.

He followed the brunet towards the deserts after passing Shino a glare, looking around to try to get a better look at the Uchiha's face, though now he was nowhere to be found. Naruto was starting to get annoyed at never getting to see this guy. He had a curiosity worse than a cat's, especially when it came to proclaimed hot pieces of flesh, but it seemed that no matter what he did, he was stuck with the same view he'd had in art class.

Well, he still had the rest of the year, there's no way fate could keep up this little charade for that long.

"Hey man, don't take Shino too seriously. He tends to come off like that with everyone, just take it as him being sarcastic all the time, he's very…. Dry." Kiba arched a brow at his own wording as they worked their way up towards the counter where the sweets were. He turned to glance back at Naruto when the blond didn't make even so much as a noise indicating that he had heard him, catching him looking around the cafeteria almost a little too intently.

"Someone you're looking for in particular?" Kiba grinned, picking up two slices of the shortcake, waiting for the other to get his own.

"Huh? Oh," Naruto said with a jerk, quickly turning back to the guy at his side. "Just looking," he said with a furrowed brow, still slightly frustrated with not finding what he was looking _for_.

"These the cakes?" he asked as he picked up one of the already prepared pieces sitting on one of the small plates. "They look kinda…messy," he scrunched one side of his nose up, "but I guess that's just this cafeteria's style, eh?' He turned to give Kiba a grin as he held up his cake as example.

"Heh, yeah, they'd rather the food taste good instead of look good." Kiba grinned as they began the short walk back to their table, the brunette gently setting one of the plates down in front of Hinata who quietly thanked him as she picked up her fork.

"So what's on the agenda tonight guys? I know there's a party that starts at 10 30, course there's always Island Park." Kiba grinned as he quickly sat down and began to scarf down his own shortcake, grinning up at Shikamaru the entire time. "Though, I do need you to tweak my intake, it doesn't last long for some reason." He arched a brow then winced slightly when he bit down into one of the more sour strawberries.

Mouth already full from the moist desert—that tasted amazing by the way—Naruto turned to regard Kiba. "What's this Island Park place? If it's what I think it is, then I am highly interested," he smiled wide before sticking another piece of cake into his mouth.

He was hoping it was a racing location like it sounded. What didn't this place have so far? Hot chicks, sexy dudes, awesome teachers—from what he'd seen—, and now even street racing locations? Maybe he'd actually miss this place when he graduated.

Kiba grinned. "You'll like it alright; it's pretty much where anyone who's important is." He pointed at Shikamaru. "He's a certified genius, and he has his way with anything with a motor." He nearly bounced in his seat with the thought of getting to show someone his pride and joy, "My baby is out in the parking lot, I can show you once we're out of class." He bit into another sour strawberry and winced.

"Oh hey! I didn't ask you where you wanted your locker at. It's kinda pick and choose for new students once the assignments are out." Kiba turned to Naruto. "There's one available close to mine, though, I'm not sure if anyone has puked in it lately or not." He wrinkled his nose at the memory of the horrid smell that invaded the hall for a week before it was cleaned out. "There's one on the other side of the hall a bit of the way down if you'd prefer. Though, it's right next to Sasuke's so…" Kiba shrugged his shoulders while reaching for his drink. "If you don't mind risking your life daily, that'd be the best choice." He added as an after thought.

The bell rang just then and Kiba quickly pushed himself away from the table. "Anyway, I'll come find you, just don't stray too far; I'll give you directions to my house and show you my ride so you'll know what to look for." Kiba grinned, waiting for Naruto to get up and follow him, indicating that he would walk him to his next class before going to his own.

Pushing himself up, Naruto grabbed up his tray, raising a questioning brow as he looked at what the others were doing with theirs while he also thought about all Kiba had just said and cursing the fact he couldn't just have a free period like the other seniors. It wasn't his fault he kept failing classes; they should work on making them more interesting.

Seeing the students tossing their trays on an assembly-line styled belt, he followed their example before turning back towards the brunet.

"Wait…who's Sasuke?" he quirked a brow up, not having heard that name yet. He adjusted the messenger bag strap on his shoulder from where he'd picked it up from his table. With all of the books he seemed to keep attaining from each class, a locker would definitely help, and he was interested in what Kiba meant by 'risking his life daily.' Sounds like this guy was a lot of fun in Naruto's opinion, plus the fact he didn't really want to stick all of his things in a smelly vomit-coated locker every day.

Kiba snorted as he gave the younger brunet from earlier another high five when they passed by him. "Uchiha." Kiba stated, turning to glance at the blond as he quickly caught up with him. "Most people simply refer to him as 'the Uchiha' since they're too chicken-shit to call him by his first name." He grinned. "Though most people want to, usually girls." He gave a few nods to people as they walked with the flow of bodies in the hall.

Kiba lowered his voice, not wanting to accidentally walk by the person in question while talking about him. "He was apparently part of the Yakuza or something back in his hometown. His brother… "Kiba shook his head. "I'll tell ya later, alright?" Kiba glanced up at the doorway he had stopped by. "Just hang around here and I'll take you to your locker, yeah?"

"Mkay," Naruto replied, leaning against a wall outside the room Kiba had lead him to rather than going straight in. He would probably be late for his own class, but it wasn't like he really cared, he'd been being a better student then normal today anyways.

This gave him time to think more about this Uchiha that now had a first name. _Heh…_ He couldn't help the grin that spread across his lips at the thought of this mystery guy being part of some questionable organization. Not only that, but that meant he was foreign too. Naruto was only a quarter Japanese, getting that from his dad's side so he still had enough American in him to naturally appreciate something imported. _Like good cars and fine wine…_ he added.

_I wonder if he has an accent,_ Naruto thought to himself, imagining some sort of self-created Asian beauty speaking partial Japanese to him in a sultry low voice. _Yeah, that'd be nice.._ he said as he almost sighed, relaxing more against the wall.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata's voice was soft as she paused in the doorway to the classroom, brows lifted in slight surprised that she found her lunch table companion outside of her advanced History class.

Jerking his head to the side slightly for the second time today, blue eyes widened slightly since he didn't expect to be caught in his slight daydreaming. He pushed himself off the wall, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah? Hi, Hinata, what's up?" Naruto asked, eyes lowering before fixing into hers.

"This i-is-is your last class?" She stuttered, stepped to the side to get out of the other students way as they were entering the class room as well. It seemed that it was a surprise to have someone so much like Kiba be in an advanced class.

A smirk tugged his lips up, "Is that so hard to believe? I'm actually good at classes when I like them." He adjusted the strap on his arm and headed through the doorway. Well, seems like he'd not have time to think about the Uchiha outside of class, maybe the teacher would drone enough that he could once he was in class since he probably wouldn't be doing anything else.

He heard the girl follow him in but didn't look back at her. While not bad looking, she didn't seem like the type he'd want to lead on too much. Plus he'd already found two more prey that he wanted to try first. Didn't mean he wouldn't be nice to her if she talked to him though, she seemed like a good enough friend.

"My name's Ibiki Morino, but you will call me Mr. Ibiki like everyone else does," came a loud, gruff voice from right in front of Naruto, startling him before he raised his gaze. "Your seat will be right here, since it's one of the two we have open and this is the book you'll be using," the tall man said as he shoved a book that seemed like it was fifty years old and heavier than his bike in his hands.

"Uh..sure," Naruto said, not sure what else to say at the moment. He took the book with a short grunt and sat in the seat that was gestured to him.

"You look like a troublemaker and let me just go ahead and make it clear that I do _not_ tolerate trouble being started in my class. You guys are advanced students—for whatever reason—and you will act as such," he finished his tirade and turned to walk back to the front of the class. He was a very _large_ man—and not in the fat way. He probably coached some sports team if Naruto had any guess, though coaches didn't usually teach advanced classes.

He looked tough too with multiple scars running down from the cap he wore on his head. Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to get on this guy's bad side or not. He looked like he'd taken down a bear or something in his day.

Though a tough guy, his lectures were pretty boring as he droned on and on about stuff that Naruto knew most of—he watched the History channel in his free time, interested mostly in the heroes of the past and cool shit like that. So the teen got his daydreaming time in, full of sexy Yakuza guys and pink haired smart girls.

The bell ringing caught him off guard and he could almost not get out of his seat fast enough, not wanting to be stuff alone with this Ibiki fellow.

He turned out the doorway of the class and weaved past a few people to get to a wall to lean against to wait for Kiba, continuing to avoid any possible contact with the monster of a man.

Not that he was scared of course, not much scared Naruto, just.. he got a weird feeling around that guy. Like he didn't want to see what was in his basement.

Kiba pressed against the flow on that particular side of the hall when he spotted the blond locks spiked over the younger students whose lockers were down this particular hallway. "Hey, how'd it go?" He gave the other a nod in greeting as he stepped up to him. "Our lockers are down the senior hallway." Kiba instantly stated before jumping into the flow of people, hoping that Naruto was behind him.

Quirking his lips to the side as the other practically leaped away before he could answer, he followed after him nonetheless, weaving in and out of people to keep up with the brunet. "Well in case you're still interested," he called out over the other students' heads, "That man is a _beast_. Is the board sure he hasn't like been in jail for killing a person…or twenty?" He grinned and nodded at the people who gave him weird looks for his statement.

It didn't take them much time to reach their destination as the number of students, rushing to get home, trickled to a small stream of the kids who didn't have a bus to catch, or just didn't feel like rushing around, were the ones passing now at their own leisurely pace.

"Naw, he's okay once he knows whether you're a good student or not." Kiba answered as Naruto walked up beside him while he put in the combination to open his own locker. "Though I think he used to be a cop or something super secretive, I don't know how he managed to get a degree in teaching since he lacks some basic people skills." Kiba laughed at the though of Ibiki trying to be an actual _person_.

"Alright so," Kiba started as he threw in a few of his own books, then shut his locker, double checking to make sure that it was locked. "I'll assume you brought a lock, otherwise we'll have to wait for tomorrow, but your locker will be this way." Kiba took a bit more languid pace this time, making it about four doors down the hall before moving over to the other side to the wall of blue lockers.

A redhead girl turned to glance at them as she pushed a piece of paper into one of the lockers on the wall, glaring at both males before walking away, her hips swinging back and forth, obviously knowing what to do with them.

"Well, the locker to the right of that one is yours, the one she was just at it Sasuke's." Kiba pointed at the only locker on the wall that was void of a lock of any kind.

First Sakura and Ino and now this random redhead—who didn't look so bad herself even—what was with this guy? Naruto usually had to work to gain this much attention—which perhaps Sasuke did as well, but it wasn't obvious from what the blond had seen.

"It's cool, I always have one on me just in case," Naruto replied jokingly, though he was sure Kiba wouldn't catch the joke. Something Mizuki always beat into him was to be prepared so he usually brought a lock with him on his first days, though he just kept it on his messenger bag between moving schools anyways, it didn't make a bad keychain since it was orange, his favorite color.

He opened up the locker that was to be his and put the books from the day in it. He had some homework, but it was mostly for art and the other stuff he'd done in class during his boredom since it was so little. He didn't need to bring his books with him.

"So," he said as he locked up the door and turned to lean against it, "When's this get-together thing and where the hell is it?" He moved his eyes from Kiba momentarily to pull his pack of cigarettes out of his messenger bag, having been craving one for hours now.

"I usually leave around 8, get some grub and then head over, none of the really good stuff happens till after 10, though, sometimes the cops manage to break it up pretty early if the word gets out too much." Kiba followed the pack of cigarettes with his eyes before nodding towards the door. "You can smoke outside, I'll show you on the map in my car where you need to go, you can head over to my place first, we'll take my car, it'll be easier." He stated, not really leaving room for argument, and knowing that once Naruto heard his car, there wouldn't be any objection to taking it, the guy looked like he enjoyed fast things, and his car, while not some of the more expensive imports around here, was enough to get him to win a few races.

"I'm not too far out of town if you don't mind a bit of a drive; you have a motorcycle don't you?" Kiba eyed the blond as they walked down the hall, Naruto looked the type to have one, or at least one, possibly a car, but he wasn't going to push for too much personal information at the moment.

Naruto snorted, amused about how this guy just seemed to be able to guide him to do about anything so far. He'd even say they were a little more than acquaintances and it was just the first day. What was up with this school?

"Sure, sounds cool," he replied, partially leading the way to the door Kiba had nodded to, not even waiting until he was fully outside to stick a cigarette between his lips and light it. He put his lighter away and took a long drag as he opened the door out, relishing the feeling of his craving being sated; he thought about offering Kiba one, but he didn't look the type, even though he'd surprised Naruto a lot so far. "Yeah, I've got one," he began, letting the smoke slip between his lips as he spoke before blowing the rest out, "pretty much all I have though so I won't be joining your little car races," he said, somewhat bitterly, he'd own a car if they lived in one place long enough for him to hold a job to earn one. It'd been a hell of a time to just get his bike, though it was worth it in the end.

"I parked it around the caf, by whoever else parks there," Naruto continued, motioning towards where he guessed the cafeteria was. "You better be in for a fast drive, I get bored following slow-pokes," he turned to give Kiba a sly grin.

Grinning Kiba lead the way towards his car, the brightest red one in the student parking lot. It seemed that Naruto planned on following him home, which was perfectly fine with him as it was, though hopefully his mom wasn't home from work yet…

"The black bike?" Kiba arched a brow. "That's Sasuke's, and I wouldn't recommend touching it if I were you, he's got some sort of sixth sense or something, he'll know you touched it." Kiba joked but was mostly serious. The last guy who touched the Uchiha's bike ended up in the hospital for a month.

Grinning back at the blond as they reached his car, Kiba opened the door and tossed his bag into the back floor board, being as where there had been seats were now speakers, all of which looked expensive. "You don't have to worry about me going slow." He cocked his head to the side before climbing into his car. "I'll meet you at the exit." He stated.  
I don't own the Naruto chara's nor do I makes monies off this fic.

A/n: Soooooooo~ This be another RP between Skully and myself, though this one is already a bit longer, and we've had this idea for a WHILE now, so we're like 8D about it cause well.. it's awesome. -snort- We have SO MANY and it's hard to pick just which one to work on, but we've been having fun over this break working on this one, and we wanted to post and share it as soon as possible 8D

And yes, there is mention of wommenz, but they're only there to help the story progress ^_^ so please no angry linch mobs on us, kthx, girls exist IRL, and this is kinda based on some IRL things, so they're needed.

uhh... other than not knowing how many chapters this thing is gonna be, or if we'll ever make it to an actual 'end' I do hope you guys enjoy it! Also, comments would be greatly appreciated if you read this, it'll help us learn to know what things are good and what needs work on 8D

"That's good to know then," Naruto said, still grinning from before. "See you at the exit," he waved as he trotted off towards the cafeteria.

Reaching his own orange bike, he looked up at the black one that remained where it had been when he had pulled up early this morning. His eyes slid over the sleek metal, the whole thing looked like the owner cleaned it every day. _I wonder if he races that thing_, Naruto thought, hoping so since it'd give them a chance to meet in person at a social event that the blond thoroughly enjoyed. He was almost in disbelief that after all of the things they had in common he hadn't run into the guy all day.

Well if Sasuke did race, he'd definitely be there tonight and Naruto was overly excited to meet him. Even if they didn't get along, at least he'd be a good partner for a fist-fight. The guy seemed tough and the thought of fighting someone who wasn't a buff idiot made a spark go up the blond's spine.

He tossed his spent cigarette to the side, sliding on his helmet and clipping the strap beneath his chin. Pushing the kickstand up, he started up his bike and instantly drove off the sidewalk, revving the engine to a roar as he peeled around the corner, catching up to the red car that was at the front.

Kiba caught his eye from the rear-view mirror, eyes showing his excitement at getting to show off his baby. Naruto gave him a nod which he returned and the brunet started out, Naruto close behind.

_Well he was right about the fast part,_ Naruto thought with a snort. Kiba proved to be as much of a speed demon as he was and he seemed just as good at pulling it off without getting caught. Even with all the back roads taken to stay out of any radar, they managed to make it to the other's house in a short amount of time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: W don't own Naruto, nor do I make any monies off this fic

A/n: Soooo~ Chapter 2! that you have been (hopefully) waiting for! We've been trying to draw this one out a bit, instead of having them meet and have sex within the first two-three chapters, we're actually still not to them even _kissing_ and we're on chapter 5! 8D!

Again, there are wimmenz, but they're there to move the plot along ^_^

hehehe yay! for Sasuke and Naruto in handcuffs :smirk:

Also have awesome art for this from my BB and co-writer Skully: http : / / skull-kid135j . deviantart . com /art/Hey-There-Babycakes-148372444

* * *

Pulling up into the driveway, Naruto wrenched his helmet from his head before stopping the motor on his bike. "Nice place you have here," he said to the teen already out of his car. His eyes followed the winding sidewalk that lead from the driveway up to the house that wasn't exactly a mansion, but it was better than most of the others he'd seen in this city.

"Mom's one of those office people, except she's the one barking out orders." Kiba grinned as he strolled up closer to Naruto, his bag already on his shoulder. He was still grinning, more from the fact that Naruto had actually kept up with him, and seemed to be enjoying himself while doing so. "We can chill for a few hours, if you wanna borrow a different shirt or something you can, these uniforms are ridiculous." Kiba tugged at the collar of his own. "I'm sure we can find something to do while we wait, I have 360 and a PS3." He stated, giving a nod towards the house.

"And I'm sure Ma left me some food to heat up, we can snack on it till we're hungry again later." Kiba couldn't help but grin as Naruto continued to eye his rather nice home, and while he had friends, he felt as though he and the blond could become really close, they already seemed to share a lot of the same interests.

"Heh, alright," Naruto replied, grinning much like Kiba was. He couldn't help but feel happy around the brunet, he hadn't had a friend like this since the short time he'd spent around Iruka—one of Mizuki's "friends" whom Naruto rarely ever saw.

"That sounds great, this thing's starting to itch," he groused, already undoing the buttons to take it off. He bundled it up with the tie and slipped it into his messenger bag, not caring if it got wrinkles, it already had some anyways. "And I'm starving too."

He followed Kiba inside, neck arching as he looked up at the second floor and the few rooms he could see from his spot on the first floor. It definitely looked bigger from the inside.

Turning as he opened the door to look back at the other, Kiba arched a brow at the now shirtless blond walking in beside him. Naruto looked as if he worked out, and as if he had been in more than a few of his share of fights as well, random scars marring the otherwise bronzed flesh. And while Kiba went for the ladies, he wasn't opposed to looking at a fine, masculine physique when he saw one, not to mention the swirl tattoo that worked around the blond's pierced navel and what looked to be like another that was mostly on his back.

Leaning back a bit as Naruto slowly passed him, Kiba let his eyes drift over the tattoo of what looked to be a nine-tailed fox that covered the majority of his back, or rather, its tails did, one going far enough to peek over on his side. "Nice tat." He commented before quickly taking the lead once more, leading the other up towards his bedroom on the second floor to get him a shirt, since staring at the toned form would more than likely seem a little odd. And while sleeping with the blond would normally be in his mind, Kiba didn't think trying something so soon with someone whom he decided would be a good friend would help their newly forming bond as it was.

"We'll change and then get food." He stated more than asked, though it seemed Naruto didn't mind following him around for now. "Oh! Before you're attacked, I have a rather… large dog, he's probably sleeping in my bed at the moment." Kiba grinned as they ascended the winding stairs.

"Sounds like a plan," Naruto agreed before he furrowed his brows a bit and a crooked smile curled his lips. "Dog, huh? Never would've guessed. Totally thought you were a cat person," the blond teased as they reached the landing. Kiba opened the door and as predicted, a large white canine bounded out, almost taking Naruto to the ground when he leapt up to place his paws on him.

"He's a little more than just 'large' don't you think?" Naruto stated with a small laugh as he gave the creature what it wanted and scratched him behind the ears. "What's his name?" he asked while still running his hands through the coarse white fur.

"Akamaru." Kiba answered as he managed to squeeze past the two still in his doorway. "And there was a pause." Kiba grinned back, heading over to his closet where most of his clothes were hanging up since his mother also employed a maid who did nearly everything in the house except for cook, all while he was at school. "Take your pick." Kiba stated, stepping back and heading over to where his laptop lay on his desk, a few towers sitting around it as well as a few monitors and a smaller more compact computer.

"Akamaru!" He waited for the dog to glance back at him before snapping his fingers once for the dog to come to him so that Naruto could get into his room. "It seems he likes you," Kiba stated as he sat down in the large cushioned rolly chair, turning to face his laptop as he opened it. "I hope you don't mind, I need to tweak my preferences before Shikamaru fixes my fuel injector." He stated, as he glanced back at the blond while simultaneously turning on the smaller computer.

"Nah, that's fine," Naruto said, rubbing at his face from where Akamaru had covered it in saliva. He turned from where he was a little less than gawking at Kiba's collection of computers—Naruto only had a barely-working laptop—and towards the closet.

A small smile ghosted over his lips as he looked through the shirts. Kiba's tastes were definitely similar to his own. "Hmmm," he hummed as he flipped through them. There were a lot, that was for sure, and his attention issues caught up to him, causing him to just lift out a black muscle-T, it had the name of some band he hadn't heard of, but figured he'd probably like them if their music style was similar to their logo.

He slipped the cloth over his head and pulled it down by the hem, moving over to sit on the edge of Kiba's bed as he continued to look around. Akamaru trotted up and he idly rubbed at the dog's head as he took in the multiple band posters on the wall—though Playboy seemed more fitting for someone like Kiba but he guessed the other's mom kept things like that from being on display in her little boy's room.

"Oh! I forgot to mention earlier, "Kiba turned from his computer to look Naruto over, grinning when he saw the shirt the blond had picked out. "There are races that you'd be more than happy to participate in, you just need to not jump into it, work up a bit of rep here before you start, otherwise you wont even make it past the quarter mark." Kiba smirked, knowing that it would be easy for someone like Naruto to make a name for himself, since the other already seemed to be attracting attention from a few of the more popular people at school.

Standing when his computer beeped at him, Kiba turned to unplug the charger from his laptop and closed it, tossing it onto the bed beside Naruto. "Feel free to look around; I have a few games up here." He pointed over to where his good sized TV was mounted on the wall at the foot of his bed, a black cabinet with doors pressed against the wall perpendicular to it. "I'mma change then we'll grab some food." Kiba ruffled his hair a bit before opening one of the two doors in his room which lead to his bathroom, a grin spreading over his lips. "Afternoon, Carmen." He ran his fingers over the poster of Carmen Electra on a beach with a fishnet top and bikini bottoms before closing the door.

Naruto snorted, loudly, after he saw the poster, amused for being spot-on in his guessing what the brunet liked. He stood from the bed, hands slipping into his pockets as he strolled over to where Kiba had said the games were. He peeled open one of the cabinet doors and looked over the collection of games.

_He sure has a lot.._, he thought as he looked over them all, most of them classics going all the way back to the first Playstation. Since the PS3 was backwards compatible, it made sense. He settled for Devil May Cry 4, having not played that in a while and it was pretty fun even in the beginning.

"Ookayy.." he said, looking for the Xbox360. Kiba had a copy for both—who knows why, but Naruto preferred the Xbox version himself.

He'd played through a few levels before Kiba emerged, a wheat brow cocking in question of what exactly took a guy that long to "change clothes."

Shaking some of the water droplets from his hair, Kiba grinned up at Naruto. "I decided to take a shower, I'm glad you found everything alright." He ran his hand through his damp hair, ruffling it up a bit more before walking over beside Naruto who had stolen his computer chair to sit in instead of his bed, where Akamaru laid strewn over the comforter.

"Wanna pause and come downstairs with me, I think I have some coke or something in the fridge, Ma said she gave Miss Martha a list." He headed towards his bedroom door, waiting for Naruto to get up and follow him, or decline his offer.

"Sure," Naruto said, hitting the start button and raising from his stolen seat after putting the controller down on the floor. He took a step and the thought hit him of how…comfortable he was in this house. Even if it was bigger than almost anything he'd been in and even if he was there with a guy he'd just met that day, he felt like he belonged there. It felt... weird.

Blond locks shook as he tossed his head, knocking his distracting thoughts away. There was no way he was gonna let himself get sappy in front of this guy.

"Ah, sorry, felt dizzy for a second," he explained to the brunet before he caught up.

Arching a brow at the other's explanation, Kiba gave a small nod in understanding even as his smile turned a bit sideways. "No worries, some food will help if you're anything like me," he stated, leading the blond back downstairs, though this time he took the back staircase that led directly into the kitchen, the pantry being right next to it. He knew he was going to heat up his mother's leftovers, but wasn't sure if the blond would want to try and stomach it, she tended to make everything spicy, just like her personality.

"Just head in there and grab whatever you want." Kiba pointed at the cracked door, walking over the stainless steel fridge. Opening the right door he pulled out the Tupperware that his food was in, grabbing two cans of coke as well. "If you don't get enough to drink tonight, I've always got some here I don't mind sharing." He talked a bit louder being as there was a wall between them now that the other had disappeared into the pantry. "And if you're wanting a smoke, you can smoke in the house, Ma smokes too, so I don't think she'll mind." He added as an after thought.

Stepping into the pantry, he patted at the wall, looking for the light switch. Finding it, he flicked it and lit up the small room, revealing the gargantuan amounts of food that this guy had available. With all of the stuff in his room, Naruto really shouldn't have been surprised that the pantry would be loaded.

He stood there for a while, neck craned as he passed his gaze over all of the food available for insta-snackage. "Iiii, really don't know what I want," he said with a small laugh, "there's so _much_!" Blue eyes caught onto a pack of snack-crackers, wheat with cheddar cheese. Though not all that rare, he personally never got to enjoy them thanks to Mizuki doing most of the shopping for the household.

Naruto grabbed up a pack and started into it, turning around after flicking off the light switch as he entered the spacious kitchen, noticing an extra can of coke on the counter not near the brunet. Picking it up and popping the tab with a hiss, he put it to his lips. It was a while before he ended his first "sip," pulling back with a satisfied gasp.

"Ahh, nothing burns quite like it," he said pleasantly. He bit down on one of his crackers and perched himself on one of the bar stools, chewing happily as he watched Kiba mess with his own food.

"You don't have to tell me." Kiba turned to look at the other from where he stood by the microwave, waiting for his own food to heat up. "Glad you have good tastes." He added, turning back as the timer buzzed at him before he opened the door and pulled out his plate. "And yeah, Ma likes to keep me fed, though while I can pack away my share, I'm working on my tone." He grinned, as he stepped up to the island counter, instantly digging his fork into the half a meal. It seemed a silly thing, but at least if he ate somewhat right he'd not end up like those guys who looked fine in high school but fattened out in college. He was going to make sure that he looked especially good for the college girls, and they had more acquired tastes, according to Hana anyway.

"So what would you like to hit first? I could show you around town if you'd like, or if you'd rather hang here, that's cool with me too." Kiba glanced up here and there between bites, eyes moving over the various piercings the blond adorned since he didn't really get that good of a look during their classes. While most people though he had too many, he thought they looked just fine, and while he had a few of his own, (mostly in his ears due to his overprotective mother), Kiba could tell Naruto was the type to draw attention to himself if only to take away peoples curiosity of the scars that he had on each cheek.

"If you don't mind me asking..." He took a drink of his coke, eyes on the other male the entire time, gauging his reaction to his words. "How'd you get those scars?" He paused, giving the other a half-grin. "They look badass if you ask me."

Swallowing the bite he was finishing up, Naruto furrowed his brows a little, eyes drifting to the side before returning to Kiba, pulling a small grin on, "Now that's something you'll have to inject a little Jack Daniels into my system to even get me started on. Bad memories attached to these and I don't really wanna bring up those feelings while I'm here, with you, having a good time." His grin curled a little more, becoming more sincere before he took another drink of his coke, this time turning his eyes away and keeping them there, staring at a random spot on the floor.

"As for what I wanna do… that's really all up to you. Since I just moved here, I don't even know what kinda city this place is. I don't know where to start, but if you wanna stay here, that's fine too," he smiled a little before looking up at Kiba, "I like it here. Way better than my dump of a shack."

After seeing the way Naruto avoided eye contact, Kiba simply nodded and grinned back at the other, understanding his hesitance and reluctance to tell him his past. "I'm glad you're having a good time, and hopefully I'll get to show you an even better one tonight." Kiba grinned, letting the comment about the Jack Daniels sink into his brain, making sure to remember to ask the blond again once they had alcohol in their systems.

"I think I'll show you around a bit, we can hit up a few of the good places I know before we hit the races." Kiba waited for those blue eyes to turn back to him before flashing a promising smile at the other male, knowing that he could get them into at least two bars without a problem. He'd much rather show the blond a good time than go to some high school drinking party, plus it'd give him a bit of a chance to show off, something that Naruto seemed to enjoying doing when he could.

Naruto returned the smile. "Sounds cool. It would definitely make the races later more exciting." He finished off his second cracker and took another sip of his coke, allowing his eyes to graze over Kiba. He hadn't really gotten a good look at him, being preoccupied with taking in his new surroundings and situations of the day.

The brunet had a few piercings of his own adorning each ear, Naruto wondering how he missed that before. Once he actually looked at him and the red triangles adorning each cheek, he wondered how he even considered this guy a goody-goody. Though, even with the rough edge to his appearance, there was a welcoming air about him. It was easy to talk to him and be around him. He didn't seem to expect anything in return for being so accommodating.

"How well do you hold up in a drinking contest?" Naruto asked with a smirk, folding his arms on the counter and setting his chin on them. The thought of alcohol sounded good at the moment, the teen not feeling comfortable with how his emotions were jumping today. Maybe the other had some place where they could grab a drink or two in mind, he didn't plan on going home anytime soon anyway, not like he had any reason or want to go home. He felt lucky personally that he found someone like Kiba on just the first day of school.

Grinning back at the blond on the other side of the counter, Kiba couldn't help but laugh a bit. "That depends on your poison." He picked up his can of coke and took a large gulp before shoveling more of the re-heated food into his mouth, chewing it at least halfway before speaking again. "If you'll trust my driving we can test out just how good." Kiba's grin had a glint of mischievousness to it as he finished off his can of coke, then turned from the counter to put his now empty plate into the sink.

"Lemme piss and grab my jacket and we'll head out, I'll meet you by the front door, you can bring your snacks if you want, just don't get any crumbs in my car." Kiba warned, his face and tone serious before lifting back up again.

"I'll drink almost anything so it's really up to you," Naruto returned before the brunet left towards the bathroom. He figured he should also probably go before they left since they were going to go drinking and he was going to piss at least fifty more times that night.

Guessing that since a big house like this had to have more than one available bathroom; Naruto slipped from his seat and started to snoop around. He could have just asked Kiba, but that would've been too easy.

He looked around as he searched, noting the colors and objects used to decorate the place. Somebody other than just his mom decorated he was sure, but it still fit the family from what he could see. There was another bedroom and he wondered if Kiba had any siblings or anything, though they would be home by now if they were younger. His thoughts were put on pause once he found another open door, this one leading to what looked like a guest bathroom.

Closing the door behind him, Naruto lifted the seat and undid his pants, looking around again as he relieved himself. The bathroom didn't quite fit the rest of his house, but that may be because it was a guest bathroom. They probably just bought some extra decorations for the sake of decorating. Finishing up, he shook and tucked himself back in, turning to run some water over his hands before he exited the bathroom.

He heard what sounded like Kiba rustling in the front hall so he sped up his pace a little to run upstairs to grab his bag. He pulled it over his shoulder after taking a moment to put some essentials into his pockets—cigarettes, condoms, matches, etc. You never knew what you'd need.

Taking the stairs quickly, he slipped through the kitchen to pluck up the rest of his crackers and his drink before slipping into the hall where the brunet was waiting.

"Took you long enough," Kiba said with an amused snort before opening the door.

"I had to piss too," Naruto replied with amusement lacing his own voice—like a guy couldn't piss at the same time as his host—as he exited the house so that the other could close and lock up.

The two got into the bright red car, Naruto admiring the interior as he had the exterior. It was a really nice car. He knew a little bit about automobiles from being out on the streets most of his life—more about motorcycles though, but from what he could tell, this was indeed a car made for speed. It also had most of the other teen needs: killer stereo, A/C, plugs for all sorts of other gadgets you wanted to use while driving. The seats weren't too bad either; they seemed to hug the blond's body as he settled in.

"I like to listen to my music loud as I drive. You don't look like the type to be bothered, but I'll warn ya' beforehand anyways," Kiba said, slapping down a visor to block the rays of the still-setting sun before turning the key in the ignition.

Sure enough, loud, rapid snare beats quickly filled the car before a screech from an electric guitar as soon as the battery kicked in from the dashboard. Naruto grinned, personally enjoying the same thing, he caught Kiba's gaze to show he didn't care before fishing out a cigarette. He slipped it between his lips and lit it before rolling down the window a little as a courtesy to the driver.

Fast car, loud metal music, a relaxing cigarette, and awesome company, the only thing lacking was the busty, loose girl seated in his lap and a can of beer stuck in the drink holder.

It wasn't long before the boring suburban roads disappeared and small buildings started to spring up. Konoha wasn't a huge city, but it had its share of businesses, most of them looking like they were locally owned.

Naruto rolled the window down all the way, hanging out his arm as he tapped his hand against the door with the beat of the song. He got a clearer look at the goings on of Konoha's busier streets, Kiba's windows being tinted to just above what was legal.

They slowed and turned into a gravel parking lot, just at the end of a street that looked home to the more risqué shops and establishments. He saw neon signs advertising the different beer and liquor the place served and figured they had stopped at a bar, just where he wanted to go. There were a couple of people hanging out on a small porch outside, talking and having a pretty good time with themselves, making the small place seem more renowned than it probably was.

The music stopped as Kiba turned his car off before exiting it. Naruto got out too, leaving his bag in the car since all he would need was already on him. He turned to see the brunet leaning over the roof, grin wide on his features.

"You ready to see some real action?" the teen asked wryly.

"It's about damn time," Naruto replied, closing the door which the other did right after, tapping the hood of his car as he passed and ushering the blond to follow him.

"I'm sure you'll like this place, I know the owner, and most of the women here are fairly open to anything as long as you're over 16." Kiba grinned as he opened the door to the bar, loud music easily surrounding them as the brunet's smile was being flashed at the man just inside the entrance. "Sup?" He gave a quick nod in greeting before they passed, the man returning it, eyes following Naruto as they headed down the small hall to the main area.

While most bars were just that, a bar with a large open area meant for eating and dancing, this one seemed more like a nightclub, just without the overused techno music. There were bodies moving about to the loud bass on the dance floor that was lighting up that half of the building while a long bar lined the opposing wall, with tables scattered in between. It seemed like it was very accommodating, and with the look of where a few people were disappearing behind some black velvet curtains, there was an area for the patrons away from wandering eyes.

"What's up, brat?" A man's voices sounded to the brunet's right and he turned, a smile lighting up his face as he quickly flanked and headed straight to the bar.

"Genma!" He called out, turning to give Naruto a look that told the blond to keep following him. "Seems you're doing some good business here…" He leaned against the counter, turning to glances at the dance floor and all the ladies gyrating about on it.

"Heh..." The older man replied, giving a sideways, almost lecherous grin. "And most of them are at least a decade younger than I am."

"Good, I'm glad I could help out business." Kiba leaned in a little closer. "How about hitting up me and my friend here? We're cool with a table out here." He grinned, knowing that both of them would appreciate their fine surroundings just as much as the brunet before him was.

Grinning, Genma gave a nod, "What'll you have?"

"Hey, Naruto, what do you feel like?" Kiba called out to the other who seemed to still be looking around.

Naruto turned from where he'd been watching a certain couple of girls move across the floor. "Mm, how about we start things off with some of that Jack I mentioned earlier?" he replied, crooked grin inching up one cheek.

He turned back around as Kiba ordered their drinks, resting his elbows on the counter while he took out another cigarette from his pack. The tobacco already in the air had gotten to him and made him crave another. Taking a drag off it, he let his eyes wander through the crowd. Though he knew the guy probably wouldn't be there and Sakura didn't seem the type to _ever_ be in a place like this, he still looked for black spikes and pink locks.

Getting nudged in the arm, he turned to receive his drink and followed Kiba to their table. He grabbed one of the light chairs and twirled it around, sitting in it backwards before taking a long swig from his drink. A small wince ghosted over his face, not having had a strong drink in a while, but it was still good nonetheless, the burning sensation that went down his throat just what he needed.

"You know that's what the shot glasses are for." Kiba teased as he sat down himself, legs instantly spreading as he got comfortable in the chair, ass sitting near the edge as he leaned his shoulders back. "Now I'm at least two behind with the size of your mouth." He grinned taking a swig himself, shaking his chocolate tresses as he blew out what felt like burning air from his chest. "Fuck that feels good!" He grinned, setting the bottle down on the table.

"Alright, you know those quarter games?" Kiba arched a brow as he dug into his own pocket taking out two quarters, one for each of them. "This is simple, spin it, take your shot and catch it on it's edge with your fingers. If it is about to fall when you're done, cover it with you hand and call it, if you're right, you don't have to drink. Simple, yeah?" Kiba's grin grew, he was pretty damn good at this game, not having lost to Shino once, though Shikamaru could do that crazy shit math in his head and figure out the odds of everything and win, so Kiba had stopped playing with him.

"Yeah I've played quarter games, not quite like that though. Ours were... uh… much simpler, hah," Naruto answered, taking another drag before tugging over the ashtray from the middle of the table and tapping a few ashes off into it.

"It's alright, we can start off slow if you want, till you get the hang of it." Kiba offered, pouring himself a shot to ready himself. Once Naruto did the same, he made an example, then allowed Naruto to do the same so that they were even, the blond quickly picking up exactly what it was he was supposed to do now.

It seemed that after about thirty minutes of their little game, Genma had decided to join them, and with another person added to doing it at the same time as them, it was a bit easier to call heads or tails, but as the night progressed and more and more people joined in, enough that they were no longer sitting down, it was nearly impossible to tell who was cheating and who was so piss ass drunk that they couldn't have even spun their quarter. Though, Kiba had to hand it to Naruto, he could hold his liquor, the two of them, while having started before everyone else, seemed to be at least somewhat sober than more than a few of the people at their table.

Once ten rolled around, Kiba managed to pull them away from the game, thanking Genma and promising to make sure that more hot girls came this way before they made it out to the parking lot. Once outside in the cooler night air, Kiba turned to Naruto, his grin cocked up on one side. "Not too bad, Uzumaki." He gave a nod, glancing at where he was walking. While normally people weren't allowed to drink and drive, Kiba had more practice at it than most people since they tended to go out into the country sometimes and have races while piss-ass drunk. "I hope you had a good time in there." He smirked as he rounded the hood of his car, patting his baby softly.

"Haha! The best," Naruto replied happily, grinning ear-to-ear. He hummed a song that had gotten stuck in his head during their game-playing and bumped playfully into Kiba, kicking a bottle that was in their way off into some bushes. He rounded the car that had parked by Kiba's, drumming his fingers across the vehicle before tugging open the passenger side so he could flop in the seat.

"Let's get the rest of this party started, huh?" he yelled out the car, hurrying the brunet to get in as he tapped a foot restlessly on the floorboard. "Before the night slips us by!"

He was feeling more himself now that he was in familiar territory and was a little more than very excited to finally get to the street-races. The window was let down again as he hung his arm outside, patting at the door to go along with the beat stuck in his head.

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a knot." Kiba snorted in his laugh before doing a quick u'ie and peeled out of the parking lot, throwing up pebbles and dust before they hit the pavement. "Alright, so the most important thing to know; don't gamble against the house unless you know it's a sure win." Kiba started, shouting slightly over his own music as he weaved easily through the light evening traffic. "Don't ever, _ever_ go anywhere without letting someone know." He pointed at himself. "Sometimes shit can hit you out of nowhere, we've lost a few good drivers that way." He stated, a bit more of a somber tone to his voice. "Lastly, and the most important thing you need to know: Don't _ever, **ever**_ steal another man's girl…. Or guy for that matter." Kiba grinned widely. "If they don't offer their tail first, don't touch it, it's a trap."

A sharp curve came up in the road and Kiba drifted around it, using his parking break to skid around a few business men in their snazzy cars. Once they cleared the hill though, the brightly lit downtown area of Katon City came into view, Konoha being a smaller town just outside of the city limits. "Also, sometimes the city kids call us hicks or shit like that, don't take it, they're just a bunch of punks." He grinned. "Though, I don't need to tell you that."

"Understood, Chief," Naruto said loudly as well, saluting sloppily. "But I don't think I'll be y'know… doing any _driving_ tonight seeing as I don't have my own wheels, dude," he said with an amused look on his face, dragging his fingers over the edge of the window in the door. Which was true, he didn't even have his bike.

He leaned back in the seat, letting his head roll against the headrest as he mouthed the wrong words to the song that he didn't even know in the first place. His body swayed with the tilts and turns of the car, his balance taking it as naturally as it did when he was on his motorcycle. "So that Sasuke guy's gonna be there for sure, right?" he asked randomly, not remembering if that little thing was ever mentioned before or not but not caring either, he felt too good to care.

Laughing when Naruto saluted him, Kiba shook his head. "Naw man, I haven't even gotten started on what you need to know when you _race_." He took the next turn just before the light turned red, slowing down slightly as the traffic seemed to lessen and lessen, though different, loud, music's drifted through the air. They were getting close. "Sasuke, huh?" Kiba arched a brow at the blond's interest, but he wasn't going to deny the guy if he actually stood a chance to get face to face with the Uchiha. "Yeah, he'll more than likely be here, he runs a few of these a week." Kiba smirked as he remembered the last time he had attended one of the races the raven haired male had set up. He had pissed the dark haired beauty off enough that those luscious lips were close enough to his own that he could have kissed him.

As they neared the multi story parking garage where everyone met, waiting for the main events, Kiba slowed down even more as packs of girls began to cross his path, some waving at him, a few blowing kisses. "Here were are, Island Park." Kiba gave a nod to their surroundings as he pulled up to the garage that was being monitored by what looked to be another student. The kid glanced Kiba over before pushing the button to lift the bar, giving the brunette access.

"Watch it tonight, there's been whispers it's going to get busted at the starting line." He gave a nod to the car behind Kiba's red one, speaking to both drivers simultaneously.

"Oh awesome… looks like this just might get cut short tonight." Kiba groused, giving Naruto a look that conveyed his apology. "But we should enjoy what we can, take in the sights." He added, his grin returning full tilt.

Naruto's lips quirked quickly in annoyance, but he shrugged it off. It's not like he expected his first day here to be even this awesome in the first place, right?

"It's cool, man. I'd love to take in these sights," he said smoothly with a chuckle, looking at what flesh was already being advertised, which was quite nice he might add: short skirts, low-cut shirts, different accessories of all of the sexy, punky, gothic varieties.

Best yet, if he even got to let his eyes skate down even one more inch than what he'd already seen, this whole week would be made up for even if he never got to race once. He didn't know what promised him that Sasuke Uchiha would be sex-wrapped-in-skin, but he just had the feeling. Call it his Uzumaki-intuition.

"Let me find a place to park, and we'll be set." Kiba stated as he continued up the ramps to the higher levels, reaching nearly the top one, which was adjoined with another parking garage that they didn't use, since it had been replaced with this one, though sometimes it was a good, but necessary escape route.

"I think here's just fine." Kiba slowed to a stop in front of rather large group of ladies who were dressed in various fashions, all looking around at the guys and girls who littered the confined area. He locked eyes with what looked to be a feisty blond with red streaks throughout her hair, and if her outfit didn't leave something to the imagination, Kiba knew that once he worked his charm, he wouldn't have to use his own.

"I'm calling that blond there." Kiba grinned, turning to Naruto as he threw his car into park and opened his door, climbing out without turning off his engine. "If you need a ride back, just give me a holler."

"Pfft, good luck, not that you'll need it," Naruto said with a wave, curling his lips at how the girl was already looking at Kiba like a piece of 16oz steak. He swung his legs out of the car, getting out and shutting the door behind him.

Straightening his clothing he made sure his hair was still staying up and turned towards the crowd. "Well hel-lo there, ladies and gentlemen!" he greeted one of the larger groups of people, mainly girls fake-oogling over the achievements the guys were gloating about in order to one-up each other. They looked up, a little confused for the moment, then a few of the girls laughed, guys warming up afterwards.

"Now let's see what small stories _I_ have that'll make these guys look like preschool trike-racers," Naruto boasted with a proud grin, wrapping his arms around two girls' shoulders.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke..." Suigetsu chided, shaking his head slowly as he placed an arm around his companion's neck, "You shouldn't let a small fry like him tug your thong up your crack." The light-haired male gestured towards the squat young man who was currently sneering pretty ugly-like at the two of them.

"It'll only serve to disturb your concentration later, and we both know even you can slip up if _that_ happens," the teen grinned, tapping his fingers against the raven's temple.

"Well if he's so good, then why won't he agree to race me then? If he's as kickass as the fuckhead claims, then it should be a cinch right?" the boy picked up his challenge where he had left off once Suigetsu had started speaking, the girl at his side, curling her lips in mock-challenge—though she secretly wished someone would shut her companion up and if it was _anyone_, she prayed it'd be a certain Sasuke Uchiha. Maybe she'd even gain something more for leaving her chump of a boyfriend after he lost.

"Hn, I don't waste my time." Pale lips curled up into a smirk, knowing that he could flat out beat this guy, no problem, but it was small challenge compared to what would be coming later once they left this high-school area. Dark eyes turned to the violet ones on him, Suigetsu's arm still around his shoulders. The look those deep pools held promised that the white-haired male was going to pay for his remarks later, even if they were more for show on the faggot's part.

He would have rolled his eyes at the look the girl was giving him, but it was beneath him to do such a childish display. Instead, Sasuke took a step back, forcing Suigetsu to move his arm before he turned his tight-leather clad rear to them and headed towards his bike which was parked against the back wall.

"So it's all just for show then, hm, Uchiha?"

Sasuke paused in his step, turning to glare at the guy who was now standing, a smirk on his face, and the attention of a few more people now on them. Suigetsu burst out in laugher as soon as the remark had blurted out of the man's mouth. "You're in shit fuck now, dude!" He all but giggled as Sasuke slowly turned, a smirk slipping onto his lips again as he quickly walked back towards where they were standing.

While he was tall enough that most people fell beneath his cold glare, this guy was at least a few inches taller than him, and more than drug-induced muscle built. A scoff rolled around on his tongue, the taste almost bitter in his mouth. Blue and black locks shifted to cover his right eye, making the black stare more intense. "You should just hand over your money now." He stated, watching as Suigetsu instantly began to take bets.

"Oh no~ What ever are you going to do, Binky?" the girl at the large teen's side cooed in a fake baby voice, pawing gently at his overly-muscled chest. She stuck out her lower lip as she gazed up at his hardened face.

"Not now, Dan-Dan," he said with a low voice, giving her a chaste kiss on her forehead.

She giggled and laid her head against his bicep, going back to eyeing the Uchiha appreciatively. Her long, painted nails skated over his tight shirt and over his skin, the look in her eyes telling anyone who watched who she really wished she was petting.

"Man, this guy's so dead. Remember Stuart right?" a random boy with bright blue hair spoke up, nudging his companion in the arm.

"Oh, yeah. The guy who had the 'accident," the teen with a sharply spiked mohawk replied. "Yeah, Bernard is toast."

A few of the other guys were already beginning to place heavy and heavier bets, most of them on Sasuke since it was no secret who had the more infamous reputation when it came to street races. Normally the Uchiha only raced the best and then the best never raced again. There was a low murmur to the quickly growing crowd around the two as all of the rumors were brought up.

Suigetsu's grin grew more as he heard the murmurings around them, knowing just what _really_ happened in each and every case, which made him exceedingly happy. There were only two people who were close to Sasuke Uchiha, and that was Suigetsu himself and Juugo, though the redhead was in the process of getting there at the moment, somehow managing to get held up back in Konoha.

"Shall we get started then?" Bernard grinned from ear to ear as he attempted to intimidate Sasuke by entering his personal space, but the Uchiha didn't move an inch, instead the grin on his lips simply grew.

"Top to bottom." Sasuke stated simply before turning around without another word and heading directly over to his bike, Suigetsu in tow.

"Oh hoo hoo~ You're in for it now!" Suigetsu jeered, turning on his heel to follow the Uchiha. "He's gonna get his ass kicked~" he kept on in a sing-song voice; pointing with a hand at a girl he passed by who couldn't help but curl her lips in amusement at the ridiculous actions.

Kicking a leg over his own bike, the platinum blond wiggled a bit in his seat. He made a habit of following Sasuke in his races, not wanting to _ever_ miss a thing that his comrade did. That gave him better stories to tell later after all. Plus, it gave him free pickings to any of the sexcess flesh that the other turned down when the Uchiha won.

He revved his engine in play, and then did a small donut in place, calling out in a loud bird-like crow. "Yeah, I'm ready to see that big lug eat concrete, how about you people?!" The group of people that now encompassed most of the attendants cheered in reply.

Shaking the strands of hair from his field of vision as he pulled on his helmet, Sasuke couldn't help but snort at Suigetsu's antics, the male being the rowdiest of the three of them, with Juugo being silent most of the time. While at first it had been more trouble than it was worth, it seemed the louder Suigetsu was, the more people it attracted, and the more people meant more money, though really, he didn't need any of it as he was set, never needing a dime, but took it anyway. Why spend his own money on these things when he could spend someone else's?

Revving up his bike a few times, Sasuke pulled the brake and hit the gas, causing his back wheel to smoke before he released it, popping up on the hind wheel as he quickly sped towards the ramp that lead up to the top floor of the parking garage where some people were waiting to cheer their bet on, most people however headed to the ground floor, wanting to be there when the race ended to collect their prize and congratulate the winner. Which, wasn't going to even be a contest.

Spinning in a circle with his left foot firmly planted on the ground while waiting for the butch guy to show up, Sasuke eyed everyone in the crowd through his heavily tinted eye shield. Slowly he sat up, pulling off his helmet to slip in his ear-buds, attached to his iPod in his leather jacket. A few girls in the crowd screamed as he did this, though the only reaction from the dark haired male was a simple arch of his brow. Really, there were better things he could do with his time, but while nothing else around here was as dangerous or amusing, this was what he was doing.

After the butch came topside, Sasuke placed his helmet back on, not bothering to listen to whatever ruckus was going on, instead blasting some Dir en Grey against his ear drums, fingers lightly tapping against his clutch while doing so.

"Hola! I know you've all been waiting a while for some action of some kind. Well," Suigetsu instantly was up there after Sasuke, calling out loud enough for everyone to hear. "You're in luck since the _only_ racer you'd ever want to waste your time watching is now about to beat some lame-o into the pavement!"

The people up on the top floor cheered, catching the attention of a certain blond teen.

"In this corner, we have Bernard! He's a douchebag who spends more time at the gym and in a sun-tanning booth than he actually does on a bike!" even though he was blatantly insulting the guy, he kept up the boxing match announcer act.

"And in _this_ corner!" Suigetsu stretched the hand that wasn't holding his invisible mic over towards Sasuke. "We have Sasuke Uchiha! The best damn racer you'll ever have the blessing to see ride a bike and the only one you'll _ever_ want to see afterwards!" He chuckled before his voice lowered a bit, though still loud enough to hear, "Especially you, ladies," he drawled out the last word sensually, causing a few squeals to go across the crowd.

"So without further adieu!" the teen continued, pulling up to face the two racers. "In 3, 2, 1!" he threw both hands down, both instantly taking off along either side of him.

At the first mention of 'Sasuke Uchiha,' Naruto was booking it towards where all the commotion was going on. His small newly-acquired entourage was right behind him, totally lost on why he was suddenly taking off like that, but caught on once they heard the roar of motors.

"Oh _hell_ yeah! Finally a race!" Kankurou called out over the other few people with him as he struggled to keep up with Naruto's pace.

The blond ignored him though, completely focused on trying to reach where he knew the twirling decent down to the first floor began. He reached it after shoving through a bunch of people, nearly throwing them over before he landed heavily against the concrete barrier. Leaning over, he caught sight of—of course—the familiar black Kawasaki Ninja, though it was already a good 3 floors down.

"Fuck!" Naruto cursed loudly, heading towards where a good chunk of the crowd was headed downstairs to see the end of the race and celebrate the winner on the ground floor. He bowled over a few more people, completely ignoring the loud shouts that were slowly erupting behind him and jumped in right before the elevator doors closed, the staircase looking to be not worth it even if normally it'd be faster.

"Woah! Watch it—oh hey!" came a familiar voice from behind him and turned to realize he'd nearly landed on Kiba, with the blonde chick from earlier still by his side. A grin snaked across the brunet's features, "So you headed as soon as you heard his name too, right?"

"You bet your ass I did," Naruto replied through short pants. "There's no way I'm missing this!" He leaned on the doors in front of him, head swimming since he had just ingested a _little_ alcohol. Though he ignored the complaints coming from his body, he had to finally meet this guy.

As the next turn came up, Sasuke knowing he was still in the lead, he braked around the next curve, kicking up a large cloud of dust as he wasted a few seconds to create a large cloud of the thick white smoke before continuing on, knowing fully well that the butch guy following him would be dumb enough to more than likely run into something like the wall with the cloud there. It served the fuckoff for wasting his time.

Soon after he hit the straight way that was the parking spaces, a loud crash sounded behind him, even audible through the heavy metal blasting in his ears, a smirk curling onto his lips as he popped his front wheel up once more, taking the last twenty feet before the turn down to street level on one wheel. These people were easy, thinking they were big and bad because they had won against some simpletons a few times on their half-torque'd bikes. At least he'd had some amusement out of this one. He'd more than likely start a fight once he reached the bottom, and with all those muscles he could put to use, it might actually be worth it.

Pulling out onto the street, Sasuke popped a quick wheelie before slowing to a stop, people instantly gathering around him as he kicked his kickstand down and pulled his helmet off, smirking over at Suigetsu who was grinning brightly. Blue-black streaks fell in front of his eyes when the helmet was completely off and flicked them to the side with his fingers, which caused a few girls to giggle even as they attempted to paw at his chest through his shirt.

Naruto nearly fell out of the elevator, part his own enthusiasm, part the enthusiasm of the rest of the group. He looked up in time to see a black bike race by and knew who it was so he started jogging—since the alcohol still wasn't agreeing with his sprint from earlier—and tried to make it towards where he was sure the Uchiha had just parked, Kiba at his side since they both had the same interest.

Dismounting from his bike, Suigetsu was all grins as he sauntered up to Sasuke, grabbing one of the pale wrists and pulling it up in the air, "And we have our winner, folks. Looks like Binky up there got what was coming to him" He sneered up as he used the nickname Bernard's girlfriend had used on him and saw the guy half-limping the rest of the way down the ramp. "Guess his bike didn't survive that little accident, not that I thought that piece of shit would anyways."

He released the Uchiha when the brunet—"Dan-Dan"—came up to the two of them, easily slithering between the hoards of other females. "Oh wow, Sasuke, that was amazing! Maybe I should reconsider who I think is the real man here," she giggled as she leaned against the still-warm vehicle.

"What's your name, toots?" Suigetsu asked, not waiting for Sasuke to make his own response.

She smiled as she cut her eyes towards the other, lashes lowering a tad. "Dani," she replied in a sultry voice.

"Oh yeah? Like the song? Haha! That's awesome," he returned before turning back around towards the male who was rolling up each of his sleeves. Clearly pissed before, but now he seemed to be all rage seeing his girl curled around the guy who had just beat him.

"Woah there, partner. It looks like somebody wants to settle a score or too," Suigetsu said with a laugh, backing up since he knew from the past that Sasuke would have this handled in no time even without his help, and …well... his broken nose from the last fight had _just_ healed. Didn't want any permanent damages to his lady-ticket. "Step aside, my saucy Sasuke-fans. Wouldn't want to get any of you mixed up in this," Suigetsu said, gesturing for the girls to come along beside him, some of them turned to stick their tongues out at the large guy, other jeering about how he'd lose something important if he messed up the sexy raven.

Stepping out of reach of the manicured fingers pawing at him still, Sasuke tilted his head back a bit, dark eyes on the large man as he limped quickly towards him, his furry brows scrunched together when his eyes fell on his girlfriend, who was leaning against the Uchiha's bike, her hazel eyes watching every move the pale body wrapped in leather made. Half smirking, a raven brow arched at the sight of guy coming towards him.

"You fucking asshole!" He growled, sleeves already pushed to his elbows, and as adrenaline rushed into his overly built system, he stopped limping, instead now nearly charging at Sasuke. "You fucking crashed my bike!" Suigetsu had barely managed to clear the people out of the way, though, even they hadn't been, he wouldn't have cared, it was their fault for being in the way anyway if they were hit. As soon as the guy's fist reared back to punch him, Sasuke quickly swung his own, though, instead of a fist that collided with the side of the rather small looking skull, his helmet did, causing an almost sickening crack to sound. The butch guy stumbled, holding the side of his head, where a small trickle of blood ran down beneath his hand. "Fucking cunt eating bastard!" he growled charging at Sasuke once more.

Shifting his weight on his feet Sasuke turned his torso slightly, waiting for the large body to get closer before he allowed his muscles to do just what they had been trained to do. The first kick landed smack in the center of the large chest, the second caught the buff lower jaw. A second guy, the one from before with the bright blue hair who apparently decided he wanted in on the fight, managed to get the follow through of the second kick to his temple when he moved forward, the smaller frame flying, then stumbling back into the crowd of people just before a loud wailing could be heard, though instead of far away, it was close by, the police here to bust up and arrest anyone they could catch, though it was a good thing that they weren't currently racing.

Turning back to jump on his bike and get away before he could be caught, Sasuke picked up his helmet from where he had dropped it to keep his kick aligned, only to have two large arms wrap around his body, pinning his arms to his sides as everyone else around disappeared quickly. Rearing his head forward and then back as hard as he could, Sasuke let his skull collide with the man's nose, breaking and freeing himself from the hold almost immediately, though the punch that managed to land on his jaw line was almost unexpected since he had seen both hands flying up to grab the injured face.

Growling when he turned on his toes, landing another kick to the same side of the small head his helmet had hit earlier, Sasuke spotted officers breaking through the crowd, already having a few squirming people in custody, and at least three more coming after himself and the other guy. He didn't waste any time in pushing his helmet onto his head once he had sprinted over to his bike, managing to turn it on and take off before the officers had the muscled guy on his stomach to cuff. He made it about 150 feet before a car suddenly jumped from one of the side streets, and though he swerved to miss it, instead of braking, the officer driving had hit the gas, clipping his back wheel, which nearly instantly tipped him over, the pale body sliding on the ground a few feet before stopping. He stood quickly, grunting with the pain in his side, though no skin was exposed thanks to his leather pants, tossed his helmet off and began to run, only to be tackled to the ground a few seconds later.

The officer was young, and strong enough to keep his arms pinned against his back, though it was more of his knee digging into the new bruise forming on Sasuke's hip that the guy managed to get him cuffed. He wasn't stupid enough to hit a cop, though he did want to, but being charged with anything less than a felony was fine, it kept him out of jail. Grunting when he was quickly lifted to his feet, the other barking orders, as well as his Miranda rights, the officer jerked the pale body when his only response was a firm 'hn.'

After being practically thrown into the back of the car, Sasuke glared out of the window at his bike which was laying on its side, though he could see Juugo's car parked on the side of the street further down the road, the redhead's car being a classic muscle car, which blended with the others around it. Dark orbs followed the outline of the other man knowing that he would get his bike somewhere safe once this officer drove off.

A smirk formed on pale lips when he heard the officer call him a punk over the radio before the woman dispatcher told him to go ahead and bring him into the station. The officer confirmed that he was on his way and shut his own door, starting the car before buckling himself up and taking off rather quickly down the street, Sasuke managing to catch Juugo's eyes when they passed the other man by.

He had almost made it to the center when a body was thrown against him, knocking him back hard. Naruto growled as he struggled to keep his balance and punched the guy angrily in the face. "What the hell is your problem, _asshole_?!" he shouted, before shoving the guy over.

This didn't seem to bode well with the guy's friends and soon there were three more guys standing in his way, furious looks on their faces.

Naruto sighed and flexed his hands while rolling his shoulders. "You guys really think you wanna stay there? In between me and meeting a guy I've been chasing all day?" He wasn't one to turn down a fight, but he was on a mission right now, dammit!

A guy snorted before running at him, fists bared. Naruto ducked the first arm swing and elbowed the teen in the lower back, sending him to the ground. He barely had time to look up before the next one was there, catching him hard in the side with his shin. Naruto's hands wrapped around the guy's leg and he forced it upwards as he gave the poor dumbass a hard kick to the groin. After letting that victim fall to the ground, he was grabbed from behind; all of the commotion keeping his attention off of the sirens that had started to wail as the police pulled in.

Tossing the last guy off of him and kicking him firmly in the gut, Naruto wiped some stray sweat from his temple and looked around.

"Fucking…_perfect_," he groused as a couple of cops started jogging towards him, one with his gun clearly out and at his side. Turning to run off, he found he was surrounded as five more cops were behind him, most of them with their hands full taking in a few more teenagers who'd planned on jumping the blond.

Blue eyes darted around, looking for an opening as he backed away from the approaching officers, but his plans were thrown off before he had even darted , having found a space between two of the bystanding girls who were trying to talk their way out of getting arrested. "Unf!" he grunted heavily as he hit the ground, the large man that had landed on his back probably double his weight. His teeth clicked together hard and he knew when he tasted blood that he'd accidentally bit into his tongue.

"What the hell am _I_ being taken in for? I didn't even _touch_ a bike tonight!" he shouted roughly, trying to jerk his arms away when they were pulled behind him. The policemen started their bullshit speech as harsh, cold metal clinked around his wrists.

"You were clearly just beating the shit out of those guys over there though," the large man replied, forcing Naruto to his feet as he pointed to the three guys he'd taken out.

"Man! That was self-defense! Didn't you see them coming after me?" Naruto spat out even if his jaw and chin were protesting any mouth movements, but was ignored as he was forced towards the cop's car. He licked at his lower lip, feeling where it had been busted, but not remembering when that had happened.

Once inside, he looked around for someone, anyone he recognized, but didn't see anybody. _Kiba must've taken off as soon as he saw the lights. Tch, ass didn't have guys jumping on him for no goddamn reason though_, Naruto thought with narrowed eyes. His gaze focused on some platinum-blond headed guy holding up his hands before the cop he was talking to sighed and gestured for him to leave.

"Lucky bastard," Naruto murmured under his breath. It had to be fate fucking with him that he'd get arrested his first day out of the house in this new city.

He was joined by a couple of other guys, luckily not the ones he'd had a fight with, and their car left the parking garage once it was full. The officer that had practically cracked his ribs when he sat on him was driving and his partner that was much more fit was sitting in the passenger side.

"Hey, jerkwads! Let us out of this car! I didn't even see these guys doing _anything_ but hanging out! What the hell's your problem?" Naruto shouted, fighting against his cuffs even though he knew it wouldn't do any good. This wasn't the first time he'd been in them after all.

"You better shut your mouth, boy, or else we'll peg you for underage drinking as well," the smaller cop said, turning to fix the three with a firm glare.

Naruto growled, but turned his head to glower hatefully out the window instead. The other two remained silent, this probably being the first time they were ever taken in. The rest of the drive was mostly quiet besides the radio going off at odd moments and the blond's head buzzing from all of the recent events.

He wasn't scared of going to the police, it wasn't the first time and he definitely knew it wouldn't be the last—he needed to work on that not getting caught part though.

As long as nobody calls to bother Mizuki.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Kishi own's Naruto characters, not me:

**THIS CONTAINS YAOI: MALEXMALE, TURN BACK IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT!**

A/N: Been posting a lot lately, huh? well... more in the last... like two weeks than in the last year .  
Well here's chapter three, which is what everyone's been waiting for~ 8D and yes, there are girls, but they're there to move along the plot~  
Also, sorry it took so long to post, but I wanted us to have chapter 6 finished before it was up, since while Skully's in school we don't have much time to work on these. I have one chapter ready to post until she's back with me in the summer, and if we complete other chapters faster, then I'll be posting them up faster ^_^  
also, i realized, reading back over this one, how TERRIBLE my writing style is, and how much it's grown since we started this rp . Soooo many run-ons . I promise that it'll be better in chapter 7, since we completed 6 just today. But yeah . I am sorry about it .  
anyway~ Idk what else to say about this, so i do hope you enjoy this one :heart:

* * *

The car stopped and the door on Naruto's side was pulled open, the blond tugged up before being ordered to exit. He shot the officer a glare before he complied, stomping his feet as he waited to be led inside.

"You're a real troublemaker, huh?" the fat cop said, shoving Naruto between his shoulder blades to move him forward. "Shoulda known by all that ink and metal on your body."

Naruto mouthed his lips in a mock recreation of what was just said, rolling his eyes with it and earning him a nightstick to the stomach. "Ugh! Ngh! _Fuck_! You guys still carry those?" Naruto gasped out, doubling over while still being forced forward.

"You remember your rights, kid? It'd be best to stick to them," the man returned, ushering the three into the building.

He was set in the office as well as a few more teens, the police in the room running IDs on all of them. A few of them got sent home after the officers talked to their parents—who, by the sound of screeches over the phone, weren't too pleased with their kids.

_Fucking great, just what I needed, __**another**__ reason for Mizuki to make my life a miserable hell,_ Naruto thought. Though the despicable guardian didn't care what his nephew did, the man didn't like to be bothered with anything concerning the blond. As long as he didn't know, it didn't exist, but if the officers planned on calling him…

Naruto winced at the thought.

He, himself, hadn't been run through just yet and the guy who was a good three or four people ahead of him seemed to be making the police's job more difficult than he was worth. Which was perfectly fine with Naruto, he could take as long as he needed.

Raising his eyes from the floor, Naruto took a look around the room, trying to once again see if he recognized anybody. It wasn't until he looked over at the person occupying the seat one body to the left of him that he saw the familiar black spikes that had been mocking him all day.

His eyes widened in almost disbelief as the guy he'd been pursuing was sitting right fucking there, alongside him in a police station. Naruto couldn't see a lot since the Uchiha's bangs were covering most of his face from this side, but it was still more than he had gotten all day, and he liked what he saw.

A sleeveless shirt exposed lean, muscled arms that were tensed more from their position at being bent behind the male's back than the annoyance that the other was obviously feeling at the moment. The tighter fabric hinted that his torso was built the same and the leather pants left almost nothing to the imagination, fitting tight enough to be a second skin. There were multiple piercings in the ear on his side and he could see hints of a tattoo on the sliver of skin that the wrinkled shirt exposed.

Dark, sleek, sexy, dangerous: all of these described Sasuke and yet they didn't touch enough on him at all. It was like looking at something you weren't supposed to touch, weren't even supposed to be in range of but there Naruto was, only two or three feet away. He had to be one of the luckiest fuckers on Earth.

Staring at the fat officer who had pulled him out of the car and shoved him against it hard enough to nearly break a rib, Sasuke couldn't help but snort at the man as he began to eat a pink-frosted, sprinkle-coated donut. He nearly wanted to roll his eyes at the sight, but instead slid them over to the younger officer who had caught him, the man talking quietly on the phone. A smirk curled onto his lips when the man's green eyes lifted up to him set in a deep glare. He apparently didn't like what he was hearing, which the raven knew exactly what it was. He was here under the protection of the Japanese intelligence agency as well as the American, and because of a few moles in both organizations, he wasn't allowed to be processed for anything less than a Class D Felony, (depending on what exactly it was he was being booked for), for the simple fact that they would find out his location and undo everything they had worked so far to get, and since everything he was here for was a misdemeanor, well…

Leaning back and sliding his ass easily over the gloss coated wood he had been forcefully pushed to sit on, Sasuke shook his head slightly to brush his bright blue highlighted bangs from his vision, smirk still firmly in place as he settled with his shoulders against the cool wall. They had taken his jacket off him while looking for his wallet, though if the fat moron had half a brain, he would have known it was on the end of the chain that was clipped to the front belt loop on his left hip.

Feeling another set of eyes on him, Sasuke slowly pulled his own away from the still glaring officer, the midnight pools moving over the other people cuffed and sitting on the long bench as well, starting on the right side of the room. The large butch guy had his head lowered, blood dried on his overly browned skin, the sight causing Sasuke's smirk to curl up even more, enough that his lip ring moved against his teeth, his tongue darting to flick a few times as he moved his eyes down the line of people, a few girls sitting with their knees together, eyes rolling in their heads as they mumbled to themselves. A snort of amusement left the pale body; most of the people here had probably never been arrested before, let alone seen the inside of a police station, or heaven forbid, a cell.

Shaking his head again to get his bangs out of his face from where they had fallen into his line of sight, Sasuke caught the eyes that were on him, the bright blue standing out of the murky, bland surroundings. His smirk returned, curling up the left side of his face as he looked the blond over. His perfectly bronzed skin, the tattoo on his well muscled left arm, the scars and piercings that were on his face and ears, his clothes, and the spot of bright orange hair that spiked up in the front higher than the rest of the golden tresses. He looked a little rough around the edges, and from his busted lip he could tell the guy hadn't been brought here quietly.

After his eyes had moved over every inch of the blond's body that wasn't obstructed by the guy that separated them, Sasuke met those blue orbs once more, his head tilting back slightly as he continued to grin at the other male, knowing just what he was thinking at the moment, the coveting look in his eyes giving him away.

Blue eyes moved up from where they had been appreciating the sexy, pierced lips just in time to catch the ebony irises locking onto him. Were he a man of any less control, he probably would have cum in his pants from the look that slid easily onto Sasuke's face. It was already hard to keep the blood from boiling in his veins just from the cocky language the Uchiha's body was communicating.

He returned with his own grin, one brow arching as he gave the raven an obvious once-over, making his interests even more well-known since Sasuke didn't seem adverse to his attention so far. "So you're Sasuke, right? The one I've been hearing about from school," Naruto spoke up, voice laced with the feelings that were trickling through his form, lowering its octave a little.

Gnawing on his injured lip, he sat a little straighter against the wall that he was also leaned against, raising himself over the boy that was between them, the boy hugging his legs as he mumbled prayers that his parents wouldn't be called.

"Hn, new kid?" Sasuke give the other a quick nod, not answering his question. The blond leaned in closer, the boy huddled between them leaning forward more with his own slight rocking. Sasuke's voice was loud enough for just them to hear, and the want that was laced in the blond's tone didn't go unnoticed by the raven. He could tell just by the looks of the guy and the confidence in his tone that a few people were already interested in him, which peaked his curiously.

"I'm surprised the mutt isn't in here with you." He couldn't help but continue to grin, loving the small things his words did to the other man, though it was more his tone than anything, even the guy behind the blond turned his head slightly to eavesdrop in on them.

"Hm, well I guess he turned tail and ran as soon as he saw blue lights," Naruto replied with a sly grin. "And I'm Naruto, by the way. Yes, the new kid, but I guess that makes your reputation good enough that even a guy on his first day of school hears about you." His lips tilted a little, making his grin more of a smirk as he continued to eye the other, suggesting that the Uchiha take that as he would.

The guy to Sasuke's left got up when he was summoned by one of the officers; Naruto's gaze flickered towards the exchange between the two before moving back.

"So what do you say about after we get out of here, you and me go and work on improving that reputation?" He was leaning closer, resting his arm on the doubled-over boy who jerked at the first contact, lips peeling over his bright teeth, canines perching on his lower lip in a devilish grin.

Snirking at the blond's offhand comment about who he was, his smirk slipped into the slightest grin with the words following, knowing fully well that the other had been in Kakashi's class, and that there was no way that _Naruto_ wouldn't hear about him since Kiba had been escorting the other male around.

An amused chuckle left the pale lips in retort to Naruto's offer, and while he was intrigued that this guy had the balls to ask him to fuck after talking to him for a total of two minutes, Sasuke couldn't help but enjoy the tension he could feel between them, the silent challenge to the other's words, his tone, his demeanor. "What makes you think I'd fuck someone like you, hm?" He annunciated the word 'fuck', lowering his tone to something more suggestive than his actual question, even as he narrowed his eyes slightly, though his smirk was still present.

A purring hum rolled in Naruto's chest as he caught the accent he'd be waiting for, his skin starting to feel hotter than before.

"Heh. Well you'd be missing out on a _lot_ otherwise," Naruto began, leaning back against the wall and continuing to watch the Uchiha out of the corner of his eye. "But… hmm, if you need me to prove it, I'd be happy to oblige," he chuckled low in his throat, lowering his lids to half-mast and raising a brow in a silent challenge. "I'm sure I have enough experience with this sort of thing to show you more than just a good time."

Though he was playing it cool and cocky, Naruto secretly wondered whether or not Sasuke was just playing not interested for fun or if he was serious. He wasn't always the best at catching onto another person's subtle hints—that having been proved by many a girl more than once. However, he knew that he had to have the guy and he would, no matter how long he had to try.

The teasing, the challenge, Sasuke would have to of been inhuman to not feel at least a bit of a spark, but this was the first time he could actually feel the heat slowly seeping from his skin. And he couldn't help but grin at the thought, and the ones that followed after. The blond was attractive, he wasn't going to lie, and from their banter he could tell that if he did take him up on his offer, he wouldn't be let down. Leaning in a bit closer so that his shoulder bumped the quivering body between them, his words fell from his lips in a small purr, "If you think you can handle-"

"Uchiha!"

His sentence had been interrupted, and with the sudden calling out of his name from so close, Sasuke couldn't help but turn his attention to the young officer who had brought him here, and who was clearly pissed off. "On your feet," he growled, grabbing the pale shoulder and pulling him up while simultaneously turning him around. "I can't believe…" He grumbled while un-cuffing the raven-haired teen.  
Sasuke let his eyes drift back to the blond whose blue eyes were still on him, a smirk curled onto his lips, the same ones he had the urge to bite and tug on.

"You're free to go." The officer stated, practically thrusting his license and coat into his freed hands, the raven taking his time in turning to the other, dark eyes still locked on the blue, even as he rubbed at his left wrist. He grabbed his jacket and shoved the laminated plastic into his back pocket as the man growled, walking away.

"Looks like you'll have to prove it to me some other time, Naruto." He purred the blond's name as he pulled on his leather jacket, a smirk curling onto his lips before a loud explosion as well as light erupted outside the station, across the street, where the officers all parked their cars. "Looks like my ride's here." He stated, turning to walk out of the station as officers quickly scrambled to get up from their desks to get outside to catch whoever had just caused three of their patrol cars to explode.

"You're dam—" Naruto started but was cut off by the loud noise that had to have come from right next door or some shit. He winced as he ducked instinctively and looked up to find the Uchiha already walking away.

"God—fuck," he groused, not wanting Sasuke to get away _that_ easily. He looked up in time to spot the fat officer that had brought him in walking out a doorway, probably in the middle of getting ready to run Naruto through the same process as the other teens before something had exploded right outside.

"My god, first this then—argh!" the man yelled, tossing down his folders and walking up to the bench full of young people. "Well obviously this is bigger than any of you guys' little hissy-fits so I'm letting you all go… for now, but don't expect the same kindness if I ever catch any of your faces in here again," he cajoled them, a few of the kids giving small, hissed "yes's". It didn't take long for him to undo the cuffs and there was a pile on a desk and a group of staggering teens heading towards the exit happily.

Naruto rubbed at his wrists, glaring up at the man that was releasing him, "'Bout time, fatass."

"Look here, boy, I'm doing you—" but the officer was cut off by yet another explosion, probably something inside one of the vehicles catching fire and blowing up. "Just—get out of here!" he shouted, tugging Naruto up and shoving him towards the door, which he almost fell out of.

The teen caught himself and straightened, holding up both middle fingers towards the station, "Alright you fuckheads! I'll be seeing you later though!" He kicked a random pebble and looked up in time to see Sasuke just across the street, not near the burning vehicles, but obviously with the guys who started it since one of them had a very large grin on his face, but they were all camouflaged in with the rest of the young kids who were exiting the station.

After spotting Suigetsu grinning like a madman while leaning against his bike by the curb a little ways from the entrance, Juugo in his car on the opposite side of the street, Sasuke headed towards the white haired male, shaking his head slightly though he wore a smirk. "What a waste." He stated to the smiling man as he approached.

"At least it was fun." He shrugged, lifting his weight off the motorcycle and stepping away, violet eyes drifting over to the balls of fire in the sky as well as the red and white sirens from the fire trucks that had just arrived to kill the flames. "We heading back?" he asked, arching a brow.

Sasuke gave a short nod, but said nothing, though Suigetsu caught the movement and started backing up to Juugo's car, eyes still happily watching the flames as they danced along the sky.

Picking his helmet up as he swung his leg over his bike, Sasuke lifted his eyes up to the mass of people exiting the station, most watching the flames that were across from the white building, but the blue eyes that had caught his attention earlier were on him, the blond heading down the stone stairs and up the sidewalk towards where he parked. A smirk curled onto the pale lips when Naruto drew closer, determination set in the crystal pools. Lifting his helmet up, Sasuke slid his tongue over the bottom edge of his upper teeth, the provocative gesture not going unmissed and was accentuated by his smirk, though once his tongue had reached the other side he pressed his helmet down onto his head and revved his engine, halting the blond in his tracks.

Pulling away from the curb, Sasuke made a U-turn and peeled out in the opposite direction, revving his engine once more when he passed by a certain brunet's car, his head turning slightly in regard to the other male waiting on his companion, Juugo following quickly behind.

"Shiiit," Naruto nearly groaned out, feeling a surge of warmth pool in his lower abdomen. The guy was definitely sex personified and he wanted a piece of it, even if it was just once. His eyes followed the Uchiha until he disappeared around a corner, the large muscle car he hadn't noticed until just then following behind.

It wasn't until he heard a loud honk that he noticed someone had driven up and was waiting on him. "Get in, dumbass, before I end up blamed for this, I've been waiting for your ass for almost an hour, hoping they'd let you go," Kiba stated, though there was an amused tone to his voice.

"Ye—wait… you were?" Naruto turned his head quickly to regard the other male, not at all used to that kind of treatment. Usually it was "fend for your own ass" with whoever he hung out with.

"Well of course I was, however, if your ass hadn't been out here at least ten minutes later from now, I'd be so gone," the brunet replied with a snicker before patting his car door. "Now come on and get in, I'll take you to get your bike."

"Sure," Naruto said with a dismissive wave, though he appreciated it a lot more than he let on. He went around the vehicle and swung open the door before getting in.

"So did you meet him?"

Blue eyes lifted from where Naruto had been watching the road as they drove off. "Who?"

Kiba snorted and threw his hands up in exasperation, "Sasuke, of course! After being pestered about his whereabouts all day, one would think you'd be all over that ass by now." He grinned before adding, "I know I would."

An amused snort came from the blond before he turned his attention back to not really watching out the front window. "Yeah we talked."

"Anndd?" the other pried, turning his head slightly to regard his passenger.

"You weren't kidding when you said he was a hot piece of work," Naruto said with a wide grin, cutting his eyes over to the brunet. "Fuck what wouldn't I do for at least one night with that!"

"I know, right? It's what I've been tellin' ya, man! That Uchiha is a fucking hottie!" Kiba said loudly, drumming his hands on the steering wheel. "Though, I'm not gonna give him up that easily," he taunted playfully, faking an unamused expression.

"Pfft, okay! Whatever, dude!" Naruto said, laughing as he pulled out a cigarette from his back pocket. Sadly he had a soft pack so a couple of the cigarettes had snapped in half. "Goddammit," he seethed quietly, pulling one up to look at it before he put it back in, picking through them until he found one still intact. "These things aren't cheap, fucking pig bastards."

"That's what happens, man. Look, sorry for bailing on ya when they showed up, but… you don't know how angry my mom gets and if she got that phone call…" Kiba let out a loud whistle, shaking his head. "I'd be roasted on a platter and served for your lunch tomorrow," he said with a glance towards Naruto.

"S'fine, I'm used to it. Not like it's my first time," the teen replied, blowing some smoke out the window. He started flicking the lighter in his hand, not holding the gas long enough to light it.

"Hey," Kiba started, placing a hand firmly on the blond's knee, "Next time we go out, I promise ya it'll be much better." He grinned as he took a moment to look away from the road.

"It better be," Naruto said roughly, though he also had a grin on his face.

Pulling up to the curb outside of the large house that was booming with music and people, Sasuke knocked his kickstand down with his toes and parked his bike, tugging his helmet off before pulling his right leg over his seat. Juugo parked behind him, Suigetsu climbing out of the car before it had even stopped. The larger man climbed out after turning off the engine and the lights, not bothering to lock the car knowing that no one would dare to touch it.

Giving Juugo a nod in greeting, since he hadn't already, Sasuke waited for him to catch up to him and Suigetsu before they began walking up and into the red-head's girlfriend's house. A few people greeted them with raised glasses and bottles, shouting over the music as they moved with the heavy beat. Sasuke quickly pushed past people, wanting to get to the kitchen as fast as he could to grab a few drinks. After the annoyances of the night, topped with something that felt very foreign to him, he needed a shot… or seven.

"Slow down there, partner. The kitchen'll be open _all_ night," Suigetsu called out to the Uchiha over the loud music, snickering slightly to himself at the other's eagerness. He followed him, though at a more leisurely pace, wanting some drinks himself.

Catching the arm of a random girl, he danced around her before continuing on his way, grin growing when she was left giggling and snorting behind him. He tapped the doorframe as he entered the kitchen, leaning against it as he watched Sasuke grab up a couple of bottles. "You only need one for now, hotshot," Suigetsu said in a slightly lower voice since it was a little quieter this far away from the speakers.

Dark orbs lifted to shoot a glare at the other male now half in the room as the bottle was lifted to slightly parted lips and Sasuke swallowed a few heavy gulps of the strong liquor before bringing it down from his mouth. The warmth from the vodka instantly hit his stomach and spread outward, causing his extremities to tingle slightly with their warmth. A smirk slid over the pale features as narrowed eyes turned back to the violet ones still on him.

Juugo brushed past the white-haired male, Temari, his girlfriend, holding onto his well-muscled arm as she was very well past buzzed and on her way to being plastered. "What's got your panties in a knot, Sasu—" she started, but tilted a bit too far to the side, Juugo catching her around the middle and making her giggle a little too girly for the normally brash blonde.

"Hn." Sasuke snorted, his eyes now turned as his red-haired companion righted her curved frame. She smirked at him as he took another long drink from the bottle before setting it down on the small island counter a little too harshly, a few drops being tossed out.

"Pfft, maybe you should go 'take care of her,' bud. She looks about ripe," Suigetsu said with a snort before turning his head to watch where he was walking. He pulled up his own bottle and took a swig, noticing with an amused noise how neither he nor Sasuke seemed to think they needed glasses.

A pleased hum rolled in his closed mouth afterwards as the strong liquor burned pleasantly on its way down his throat. Then he raised the bottle once he was done and nodded towards the girl that almost looked like she would fall flat on her ass if she were to even slightly relinquish the tight hold she held on her boyfriend "Nice party you have, Tem. I know _you've_ been enjoying it," the male said with a wide grin.

Another loud sound came from his side and Suigetsu turned towards the Uchiha, drink attached to his mouth until he spoke. "Jeez, try not to break the bottles before you finish them, dude. Wasting alcohol's a sin, y'know," he waved a finger in the air in a childish "no-no" gesture towards the other.

Temari snorted at the chastising male, rolling her eyes as she pulled Juugo's arms around her, hips swaying to the pulsing beat blasting through the speakers in the other room. "Did your little trike rally go bad or something?" she inquired with a tilt of her head.

Snorting as he pulled the bottle away from his lips, Suigetsu let out a laugh, grinning over at the raven. "Fuck no, some dumbass punk bitch tried to pick a fight with him before he got arrested." Suigetsu laughed a little more, a full out grin sliding across his face. "I wish I could have seen you in those cuffs man." He licked his lips before taking another swig.

Turning his dark eyes from Temari to Suigetsu, Sasuke shook his head, causing his vision to swim just a little with the motion. "Seems you're a little bitter about having to miss it because of your little brother." Sasuke grinned, tongue flicking against his lip ring. Temari's eyes narrowed in anger as she huffed out a few short breaths. Gaara was a touchy subject with the older woman, and the mention of her little brother was always an instant set off.

"I should—"

"Tem, he's had a rough night, lets go dance." Juugo interrupted the blonde before she could even finish her thought. He eyed the Uchiha, brows furrowed down a bit sensing the other males tension, but said nothing as he ushered his girlfriend from the room, leaving Suigetsu and Sasuke alone once more.

Watching the other two leave, Suigetsu turned towards the Uchiha, keeping quiet for once while he took a drink before lowering it. "That was pretty low, man," he said, sounding amused even though he tried to feign seriousness. "Even for you."

He watched Sasuke for a long time before he couldn't hold back the laughter any longer and doubled over with it, nearly spewing the sip he'd had in his mouth. "Ahaha... aha… oh god, I couldn't do it," he said before snorting and wiping his mouth. "Fuck, I love you, man." He laughed more and patted the other on the back while attempting to take another drink.

Turning slightly to glare at the white-haired male from the corner of his eyes, Sasuke finished off his bottle and set it down, a smirk curling onto his lips as the alcohol seeped deeper into his system, numbing him from head to toe as well as washing away any trace of the uncomfortable feeling he had had in his stomach. After turning around and leaning against the island counter, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack of Djarum Blacks, popping one up between his lips before lighting it, then continuing to play with his zippo lighter.

Dark eyes slowly moved away from the other male to drift out the window, fingers still working on opening, lighting, then closing the lighter again, the other hand reaching up to pull the cigarette from his mouth, smoke slowly rolling out from between the pale lips.

Suigetsu turned his gaze, watching Sasuke's hand for a few moments as he worked on getting his bottle to half-drained. He pulled it from his lips, the bottle making a deep suction noise. Holding the liquid in his cheeks for a moment before he swallowed, he leaned more comfortably against the island.

"You know… I think Tem had a point about your panties being in a bunch. You have been acting awfully… squirmy since we left the police station," he raised his eyebrows a tad while grinning and taking another sip, expression baited until he got Sasuke's reaction.

Midnight orbs darted over to lock onto the violet ones, Sasuke's fingers pausing, leaving the lighter lit for a few long seconds before the lid was snapped closed again, cigarette being brought to his lips. Other than the simple fact that he never wore underwear, they were right; since leaving the police station, he had been wound up, the blond leaving him… interested, to say the least. Growling lowly in his throat, Sasuke shoved his lighter back into his coat pocket, flicking the half smoked cigarette into the sink as he turned, fingers curling into the collar of Suigetsu's shirt as he pressed the slightly shorter male backwards until they hit the wall, just outside of the kitchen.

The night's events didn't sit well with him, and while the alcohol had helped a little bit, the need for something else, something a little more active was desired, especially since the promise of what seemed to have been good sex had been left behind. He wasn't a fool, and could tell with just how the blond carried himself that he wasn't just fucking around, that he actually had the experience to back it up. That and the possibility of something new in this dismal place had somehow enticed him in a way that he hadn't felt since coming here.

Another low, annoyed growl rumbled up the creamy column as pale hips rolled forward with the beat that was rumbling through the house. Sex was always a good way to get his mind off things, even if it was sometimes only temporary, it would work well in this case either way. Releasing the collar of the other man's shirt, Sasuke allowed his fingers to travel down only to pinch a nipple roughly, earning a grunt out of the other body, which caused his own smirk to return. "How about you just shut your mouth for once?" His tone was dark, voice gruff from the sting of the sharp liquor that had burned down his throat. Before Suigetsu could give a reply, one that Sasuke knew was coming, he ducked down and sunk his teeth into the exposed skin of the other man's neck, his own hips bucking roughly forward, making his intentions clear.

"I f—" Suigetsu started, but was cut off by the teeth on his neck. That, partnered with the friction between his legs and the pinch on his nipple sent a sharp jolt running through his body, turning the smart-ass remarks he was famous for into a low, throaty groan.

"God—dammit, Sasuke, I'm not drunk enough for this yet," he nearly snarled before drowning himself with the rest of his bottle. He threw the empty glass container down after he finished, head falling back against the wall with a gasp. A few deep pants sifted through his parted lips as he closed his eyes, taking in all of the stimuli for a moment.

A hand reached up to bury deep in ebony, spiked locks as he rolled his weight as well as Sasuke over, turning the tables as he pinned the Uchiha to the wall. "Alright," the teen rolled his neck, a grunt sounding when it popped, "I'm ready now." A grin slit his lips as he leaned in to return the affections, running sharp teeth down the pale column and tracing the lines of the swirling tattoo.

A deep growl rumbled through the pale body with the sharp teeth running over his skin, knowing fully well that it was like a tease, the promise of the pained pleasure to come once they sunk in. He couldn't help but let his head drop back against the painted wall, dark orbs disappearing slightly under red-dusted lids. "You take too long," he growled out, short nails digging into the other's back and dragging down it through the two layers of material that hindered him from touching the already heated skin.

Once he reached the hips rocking against his own, Sasuke tightened his grip and hooked his leg around Suigetsu's before pushing the other male off balance and then slamming him against the wall once more. This time his teeth dug into the soft skin of his lower lip, tugging it outwards as his hands moved to unbuckle the jeans that were in his way. Grinding into the body beneath him, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the grin the other man wore, both enjoying the roughness of their actions, though Suigetsu would enjoy it more if he wasn't the one being pinned at the moment, which was exactly why the raven was amused.

"Don't think it's going your way tonight," he purred out, lips brushing against Suigetsu's earlobe before teeth sunk into it, pulling on the metal piercing as long, slender fingers slipped into the coarse curls, teasing the base of the other man's hardening member while the other slid up under the logo'd shirt Suigetsu was wearing only to attack the other nipple this time and for longer.

Chest arching to press more into the hands on him, Suigetsu grunted. "Well shit—hah—just when everything else was..." he seethed, furrowing his brows in slight frustration even though the grin was still on his face. He wasn't stupid, Sasuke was fucking hot and with the Uchiha, you took him how he gave himself to you.

Short nails raked down Sasuke's sides, catching in the tears on his shirt and digging into skin without relinquishing the pressure. He was sure he could feel the flesh breaking, but this is how they both liked it. Turning his head slightly, Suigetsu bit at the other's piercings, catching one between his lips and yanking it almost hard enough to tug it out as his hands slid lower, snagging on the tight pants his partner had on. He quickly undid both the belt, the button, and zipper that held the leather pants on then jerked them down violently, arching his hips into the Uchiha as he did so.

"Hnnn..." The usually short sound was drawn out in a pleasured hum, the stinging pain from the nails dragging down his sides sparking to pool in his lower belly. Relinquishing his hold on the metal in his mouth, Sasuke rocked roughly into the fingers now teasing his own erection, his own dragging down the even lighter toned hips and thighs, removing both layers of material at once while leaving red lines in their wake.

"Turn around." The words were growled against the fleshy column, and even as they were, Sasuke was already turning the slightly shorter man, one hand reaching into his pants pocket, pulling out a condom. Even though this wouldn't be the first time he'd fucked Suigetsu, he still never knew where the other had been.

Rocking against the rear now presented to him, Sasuke bit down on the usually loud-mouthed man's shoulder as he opened and pressed the condom onto his erection. "Spread," he growled out, hands moving over the white skin, nails drawn and causing lines to appear as they moved around the slender hips and upwards, under the shirt once more to tease and pinch and pull at both nipples.

"You couldn't ask more nicely?" Suigetsu bit out even as he complied, forehead resting on where his wrists crossed on the wall. His legs snapped apart, ass rolling slightly into the air as his chest arched from the rough attention on his skin.

Even if it seemed like usual, there was definitely something different in how Sasuke was treating him. By now, Suigetsu was usually already being spotted by random bruises and cuts and the numbers from this time were severely lacking. He wondered if it was because of the rush they were in or…

His thoughts were cut off as he felt the hands that had been on his nipples, scraped down his chest again, digging in roughly and stinging painfully enough he knew he was bleeding. "Ahh," he breathed out, biting at his forearm as he winced from the mixed pain and pleasure. "Fuck! That's—ahh hahh—more like it." Another seethe hissed through his teeth as he bit down harder, thrusting back as the tremors of pleasure rolled through his body.

Snorting against the reddened skin under his lips, Sasuke rocked himself harder against Suigetsu, knocking the other body flatter against the wall before digging his nails into his skin and pulling him back out to him. "Beg and I might." He bit down on the soft skin of Suigetsu's ear with the statement, even as he pulled his own hips back, one hand leaving the skin he had marred so far to hold himself steady as he pressed and slid against, then between the milky globes of flesh. "You're almost drunk enough to whine." He smirked, rocking forward almost teasingly as he drug his nails back over Suigetsu's hip and rear.

Roughly separating the thick muscles, to the point that he could feel the tight ring of muscles clench in instinctive pleasured pain, Sasuke thrust forward, the lube on the condom aiding his unprepared entrance. Pressing himself completely inside the other body, Sasuke began to buck up into Suigetsu, forcing him to take in even more. His nails slid against the skin they were holding, so he gripped harder, pulling the flesh as taunt as it would go before it would rip. The groan that had spilled over pale lips with his abrupt entry washed over the reddened lobe before it was reclaimed harshly, sharp canines digging in enough to cause blood to stain his tongue.

A loud moan escaped Suigetsu's lips at the rough entry, nails scraping at the painted wall. He furrowed his brows more as he ducked his head, the words from earlier finally sinking in. "Hey—f-fuck you, man! I'm not a pussy-shit!" he bit out, bringing one arm behind him to punch Sasuke in the side, hard. It was difficult to stay annoyed though as more delicious pleasure-tinted pain came flooding through his system, making him rock back into the bruising grip and thick appendage even as it was fully inside him.

The hand that he had thrown back, shot back to the wall, almost denting it with the force behind it as a long groan spilled past his lips. "I'm only—hnn—drunk enough to make this… fuck—easier for you," Suigetsu breathed out.

The punch to his side as he bucked forward knocked what little air he had in his lungs out, though the sound that was released simply a sharp seethe as he pulled the air back in that he needed, nails digging into the soft flesh even more. Any other time he would have punched Suigetsu back, but with their position it would be more effort than it was worth, and the throbbing pain radiating from the spot where he was hit, on the same side he had landed on when he crashed, coursed through his system, sparks jumping along his spine.

"Hn." The breathy sound was practically purred against the now bleeding ear as Sasuke quickly pulled his nails down over the other male abs, hips pulling back, slipping himself nearly all the way out before slamming back in when his nails dragged against the base of Suigetsu's erection. "Easier for me, hm?" he purred, lightly scraping his nails down over the pulsing length bobbing between parted thighs. "Easier for you," he growled, biting down on Suigetsu's shoulder now that his shirt had been disheveled enough.

Suigetsu let out a long groan, punching the wall in frustration at having only teasing nails drag along his cock. "Easier… for—hah—me? What the hell does that mean?" he forced out, breathing heavily as he moved back to force Sasuke back in him. Another groan rumbled in his throat before the statement finally clicked. "Haha, well—fuck if you could do anything… mmh… i wouldn't end up liking," the male said in a snarky tone, tilting his head to peer at the dark eyes he knew were hovering over his shoulder.

He could feel his length pulse almost desperately for something more than just nails and a grunt puffed from his nostrils before he wrapped his own hand around it, eyes shutting again at the feeling of tight heat finally encompassing his neglected appendage. "Alright, ace, you know you can go faster than that. I won't—nrgh—fucking break," he groused as he started to stroke himself, pressing back against the Uchiha violently in a demand for more.

A warm tongue pressed flatly against the slightly arched column and traveled up along the rapid pulse before biting down, even as his fingers were replaced with a fist on the drooling cock. "It wasn't for you." Sasuke groaned lowly, knowing fully well he could go as fast as he wanted, but the first few slower thrusts were enjoyed more simply because of just how Suigetsu clenched around his cock.

It wasn't until his nails had finished dragging up the almost shuddering torso that Sasuke picked up his thrusting, scraping his nails back down to the hips rocking back into his own and holding onto them hard enough to bruise. He pulled Suigetsu's hips back into each of his hard thrusts into him, grunting with his own force, teeth dragging along the milky skin he had already marred and marked.

"Shoulda—nnh—known you wouldn't be that considerate," Suigetsu growled, leaning more fully on the sole arm he had on the wall. His other hand jerked faster, matching the increased pace the Uchiha had begun. A grunt sounded every time he was rammed into as he tried to keep his head from hitting the wall.

He could feel his insides burn the more he latched around the cock being brutally forced inside him, but he couldn't help himself, it felt too good. It was ironic since he had never considered himself much of a masochist before he met Sasuke, the guy just forced it on him.

"Ahh, fuck," breath hissed passed his lips as he could feel the heat pooling in his abdomen, but since he didn't have much control at all over the movement of his hips, he couldn't reach his peak. Blood was drawn from where he bit down into his lip, trying to focus on milking as much from this as he could.

Getting slightly frustrated with the sudden jerks with the movements Suigetsu's body was trying to complete though he didn't have control, Sasuke dug his nails into the skin beneath them before pushing them forward harshly, his hands slamming into the wall as he pinned the other body against it with his own, thrusting sharply into him as his breaths came out in short pants against the skin beneath his lips.

"Shut your fucking mouth," he growled, even if the delay in his words made them seem almost too late. He bit down on Suigetsu's shoulder once more, this time forcing his own hand between the other man's legs to pinch at his inner thigh sharply while the other fingers occupied themselves with teasing his tip. The simultaneous pleasure and pain caused the white-haired man to clench down around his cock even more, his body pushing back almost desperately, which only heightened the sensations more, though it was still missing one vital thing that he was dealing without since there was no way he could do anything from the position they were in.

Suigetsu gave a breathy, cut-off laugh as he realized he was getting on Sasuke's nerves. He pulled his hand, with difficulty, from his own member in order to wrap around the man behind him, fingers trailing and testing until he found one of the tensed globes of flesh. The digits dug into the skin, even as the Uchiha's hips moved rapidly against his own. He simultaneously teased the raven's entrance while urging him deeper into himself.

Amethyst turned upwards, meeting onyx, the teen's face lighting up in amusement as he watched the Uchiha work from where his face was nearly pressed completely into the wall. Small hints of pained and pleasured expressions ghosted over Suigetsu's façade as his prostate was rammed into, this new unforgiving position moving Sasuke's angling just right. Moans peppered his constant panting as oxygen began to become foreign to him, his body overexerting itself to claw towards the release he knew was there.

Raven brows furrowed down with the pain that sparked and jolted along his nerves, mixing with the pleasure that had already flooded his system. It was enough to make his hips jerk out of rhythm for a second, body adjusting to the sensations before continuing almost brutally, his hips bucking up and forward as nails dug into the flesh beneath them. The pain that mingled and danced over his nerves was what had been missing, and his body reacted accordingly when it was given to him.

Breathy grunts spilled easily over pale lips as Sasuke continued to thrust into the body that was pushing back, now even harder, into his own. A knowing smirk grew as he thrust upwards even harder, nearly forcing Suigetsu to slam his head against the wall as well as forcing a deep grunt to rumble through his own chest. He could feel the heat in his lower stomach intensify, pleasure tingling lightly along his nerves.

A particularly rough thrust threw Suigetsu off balance and he growled, being smashed against the wall hadn't been very appealing to him, but now that he was, he decided to retaliate. His now-free hand reached back, fingers curling wickedly tight into raven spikes before he yanked the other's head forward in an unforgiving tug.

Rapidly shortening breath hissed out with every movement, the pain from his neck and head from being constantly forced into the same wall was slowly dulled out by the pleasure uncoiling from his lower torso. The hand that was still digging into the abused flesh of the Uchiha's ass tightened more, the young man going for blood as he curled his nails in.

As his head came within an inch of the wall, Sasuke growled, dark eyes narrowed dangerously even as he continued to move, keeping the sensations running though his own body, which were only intensified with the now throbbing pain in his scalp. Feeling Suigetsu tense even more, his fingers digging deep into the taunt flesh of his ass, his head now positioned well enough, so that when Suigetsu turned to grin at him, pearly teeth sunk into the succulent skin of a pink lip, a smirk curling onto the Uchiha's own.

Bucking even more sharply than before, Sasuke let out a breathy moan, the base of his cock being squeezed by the ring of muscles when the pain washed through the other man. He growled softly and bit down again, Suigetsu's nails biting into his flesh even more as he did so, causing his eyes to shut as he could see the prickling sparks of the beginning of his orgasm as they washed over his heated form.

Muscles tensing from all of the stimulation he was receiving, Suigetsu growled low in his throat as his lip was captured. He pulled his head back while tugging Sasuke's away, attempting to get the other to let go. Another growl rumbled in his chest as the other simply smirked, not releasing and he clenched tightly around the member inside him, finally getting the Uchiha to release him as a low groan came from the other's lips. A triumphant smirk grazed his own before he retaliated, biting at Sasuke's, but not doing like the other male had and only bit down into a small part of the plump flesh, taking some skin with the harsh bite as he pulled back, tugging on the flesh and reattaching his teeth when the skin he'd had a hold of was removed.

His hand tightened in the ebony locks, thumb slipping and digging into the shell of Sasuke's ear. The other hand slid across the unmarred parts of the Uchiha's rear, finding a fresh spot to dig his nails into. Slightly more satisfied with how the tables had turned, Suigetsu rested his face back on the heated wall, returning to pressing himself against the thrusts being rammed into him. He could feel his orgasm tickling at his senses and he focused on it, attempting to force himself over the edge.

With the push and pull of their movements, the solid tightening on his cock, as well as the sting of nails digging into his skin, hair being pulled to nearly the point of removal, Sasuke couldn't help but groan with each upwards thrust of his hips, his cock pulsing vigorously each time it slid back into the entrance that was holding onto him tightly.

When Suigetsu's teeth dug into the flesh of his lip, the pain shot straight down, even as the metallic taste of his own blood flooded his taste buds. The next thrust upwards into the muscles that were seemingly holding onto his cock for dear life tightened even more and the warmth that was pooled in his abdomen flooded out, sparks dancing and jolting over every nerve ending as he came, filling the tip of the condom as he continued thrusting, forcing Suigetsu to milk him until the sparks turned into an over sensation, almost tickling him, which would have simply caused him to have to take the white haired man all over again. Though while he wasn't opposed to it, once out where their position was less than optimal for himself, was enough for him.

As soon as he felt his cock start to soften a bit, Sasuke pulled himself from Suigetsu, his tongue flicking out to touch at the now swollen spot on his lower lip, dark eyes narrowed at the violet ones on him, and while he would have punched the loud-mouthed male normally otherwise for leaving such an obvious mark of their activities on him, instead he smirked, knowing that Suigetsu would have to finish himself off right there were he stood.

Once both hands had lost their purchases while he simultaneously lost the only stimulus keeping him going, Suigetsu punched the wall in front of him with an annoyed loud growl. "Goddammit, man. You're not even gonna finish your buddy off?" he asked, throwing a glare back even as a hand snuck down to wrap around himself before he started to stroke.

Taking his eyes off of the infuriatingly amused ones on him, the male clung to the wall with his one hand, knees buckling as he focused all of his attention on reaching completion. His hand sped up as his breath began hissing out raggedly. Beating on the wall again, he finally came, fluid coating his thigh as he held his member down to prevent more of a mess than he cared to leave. He decided to sit there a moment, forehead pressed against the wall as he caught his breath, mulling over all the ways he wanted to skin the raven-haired bastard at the moment.

Licking his lips, the blood seeping still from the wound on the bottom one, Sasuke slipped his pants back up, seething softly when the material squeezed against the nail marks on his rear. He couldn't help but smirk at the slight tinge of redness to Suigetsu's cheeks. Leaning forward he nipped at the lobe that he had abused, purring teasingly against it. "Don't even pull that shit with me, you'd leave as soon as you got yours if I didn't force to you finish," he spoke lightly, his tone gruff from the abuse on his vocal chords.

Turning and heading back into the kitchen, he pulled the condom from his cock and dropped it into the trash as he passed it, before pulling down a few paper towels and wetting them in the sink to clean himself off with. Zipping his pants back up, Sasuke reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cigarettes, lighting one. He inhaled the crisp smoke, holding it in his lungs as he reached for the other open bottle he had grabbed earlier, blowing the smoke out as he lifted it up to his lips and took a long drink. It took less than a second for the sharp sting of pain to hit him, and he seethed, pulling the bottle from his lips, tongue darting to the cut now reopened.

Straightening with slight difficulty, Suigetsu found his way to the sink as well, cleaning himself off with a paper towel of his own before fixing his attire. He snorted when he turned to see Sasuke wince slightly from the alcohol burning his lip. Fingers curling around a partially drained bottle that someone must have been working on beforehand, the teen brought it up to take a swig of his own, the alcohol nipping at his own wounds, but they weren't as deep as the present he'd left the Uchiha.

After a while, he finally replied to the statement from earlier, grinning as he did, "You're probably right, though it's mostly become instinct for me to stay after that time I almost _did_ leave." The platinum blond grimaced lightly from the memories of his precious goods being almost lost from him trying to deny Sasuke his release.

"Yeah, never doing that again," he said with a slight shake of his head before turning narrowed eyes to the Uchiha. He took a drink before gesturing at the other with the bottle, "You're lucky I like you, otherwise you'd be so dead right now." Truth be told, Suigetsu was more attached than he let on, but nobody had to know that he thought of Sasuke as his best friend. That'd mean he was getting soft. Even through all the rough sex and fights they'd been through, neither of them held a grudge in the end, at least Suigetsu didn't.

Snorting when Suigetsu made it perfectly clear as to what he had been thinking about, Sasuke took another long drink from the bottle, ignoring the sting in his lip this time until he had satisfied himself with the buzz that returned to the back of his skull. Even with the half-hearted threat on his life, he continued to eye the other man, amusement still shining in the dark depths somewhat. "Hn, I'm sure," Sasuke mused as he set the bottle down and took a slow drag, eyes flitting closed for a few seconds before he opened them again, pulling the cigarette from his lips and releasing the smoke, which curled in the air above him.

"I'm heading home," he stated simply because he knew as soon as he headed out of the kitchen the question of where he was headed would leave the other male's mouth. Shifting on his feet then heading for the doorway that lead back out into the living room, Sasuke smirked at Suigetsu as he passed, his own little way of letting the white-haired teen know that his compliance had been appreciated.

Returning with his own smirk, Suigetsu took a drink before speaking, "See ya." Before Sasuke had even made it towards the front door, the other was following behind him, pausing in the living room doorway and smiling widely as he felt the alcohol seeping back into his system.

"The party's not done yet without me, is it?" he called out over the noise, the people closest who weren't so into grinding into their partner that they didn't notice his presence replied with a mixture of "yeah", "woo", and random noises from the more buzzed patrons. The blond jogged into the crowd, throwing himself in the middle of a group who all started snorting as they giggled and laughed.

Zipping his jacket up as the air had cooled down more, and with being so close to the coast that the winds off the ocean at night could be even cooler, more so in the fall, dark eyes drifted up to the nearly clear sky as Sasuke headed over to his bike, mind wandering somewhat as he walked, idly bringing his half smoked cigarette up to his lips and taking a few last drags off it before tossing it down onto the road against the curb as he climbed onto his motorcycle, pulling his helmet down before pressing the key into the ignition and revving the engine to life.

Pulling away from the curb, Sasuke peeled off down the street, passing up what little traffic there was on the road as he worked his way out of suburbia and into residential part in the heart of Konoha, his apartment building just off the strip of highway that separated the buildings from the beach below it. Of course he had inherited his family's money when they died, but he couldn't use a cent of it, nor had he found the need to. And with the money from his less than legal adolescence as well as the money he earned here, it wasn't as if he didn't live comfortably, even if his residence had been picked out for him. His apartment lay on one of the upper floors of the twenty-five-story building, giving him a view that most people would kill for.

Pulling into the parking garage, Sasuke shut off the engine and climbed off his bike, setting his helmet down on the seat he had just vacated knowing that no one would dare touch it. He walked towards the elevator, pulling his cigarettes out to smoke another before he would shower and climb into bed, knowing that he needed to attend school in the morning. Sometimes it seemed more of a hassle than it was worth, especially when he could use the time he wasted there on something more productive, like finding out what the cops had not been able to thus far, but instead he was condemned to a 'normal' life, knowing that he was being watched most of the time.

Once he reached his floor and walked idly down the short hall, unlocking his front door, he set his keys, cigarettes, wallet, and phone on the dark marble island counter when he passed. Shrugging out of the leather jacket, he tossed it into the chair in his room before kicking off his shoes and heading straight into the bathroom to take the hot shower he had been waiting for. It'd been a long enough day to get under his skin a little bit, and while he wanted to remain unaffected, there were certain things that the heated water couldn't seer from his skin.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… -snort- though I wish I did.. kishi does.

sooo~ Here's another chapter for you since we managed to get another one out in just two days of rping~ (granted I rped from work on my new phone , but still)  
as always, any females in this are simply for plot movings along (and -snort- since i c/p this directly into my , ... that's kinda redundant since they dont care!)  
uhh.. not much to say about this~ more Sasuke and Naruto interactions though mmm :drools: delish. xD! I promise our writing gets better . i feel bad now that I've noticed it.

anyway~ I hope you enjoy and yay! COMMENTS 8D -snugglesthem- oh how i missed you~

"Kiba! Get your ass out of that bed!" came a loud shout from the other room, causing Naruto to nearly roll out of his own bed. He sat up slowly after having jerked awake and rubbed his hands over his face, yawning loudly.

He heard Kiba grumble something before the female voice continued, "_Why_ do I have to put up with this every day? Can't you just get up on your own for once?" Then there was more low mumbling before he heard stomping footsteps head towards the guest room that Naruto was currently occupying.

The door eased open and the face of Kiba's mother, Tsume, peered through the crack before she noticed the boy was already up and walked in. "Hey, sweetie, it's time to get up or you'll be late for school," she said sweetly, a direct opposite of how she had been a few moments ago.

Naruto grinned sleepily and kicked his legs over the side of the bed. "I'm already on it."

Tsume returned with her own smile. "Such a good kid, just like my daughter. Why can't Kiba be more like you? Minus all those tattoos and piercings though, no offense to you, darling." She turned to head back towards the other teen's room, but called over her shoulder as she walked off, "I don't cook breakfast, but you can help yourself to anything that's downstairs, hun."

It wasn't two seconds later before he heard a very loud thump and the sound of Kiba letting out a loud shout. Naruto wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't just been drug off his mattress by his ankles. "Get up! Your friend is! Seriously, I do _you_ a favor by letting Naruto stay over and you repay me by being so goddamn difficult!" He heard a small gasp before, "Pardon my language, hun!" was called out, directed towards him.

Amused by the whole scenario, Naruto smiled to himself as he headed towards the bathroom. He'd taken a shower the night before, after Kiba and he had gone to pick up some of things from his house. Kiba offered and well, staying here with him was better than spending the night alone at his place where there was nothing to do. Plus Mizuki wouldn't be back until this weekend so it wasn't like he had to ask permission or anything. He had just told Kiba to lie to his mom and say that Naruto's guardian had let him come over.

He scratched at his bare chest, peering blearily into the mirror after he had relieved himself before his eyes adjusted to being awake and he could start on his hair, face, and such. It would probably seem weird to anyone that knew him that he would actually put work into his appearance, but it was a small thing that he didn't mind doing since he'd perfected it to almost taking no effort whatsoever.

Finishing up and heading back into the room to get dressed, he looked up as he heard softer padding steps heading towards his room, meaning that had to be Kiba. He didn't look up even as he tugged his pants on, doing up his belt. "Nice wake-up call you guys offer here, man," Naruto joked, pulling a dark gray wife-beater on to go under his uniform shirt before turning back towards the mirror in the bathroom to fix where the shirt had slightly flattened his hair.

"Tell me about it," Kiba groused, rubbing his nose slightly as it had hit the floor on impact. He had already thrown on a logo'd t-shirt and his school uniform pants, stretching as he yawned again. "I'ma grab a bite to eat before I finish getting ready, you want anything?" he asked, scratching at his stomach now, still stretching his one arm above his head until his shoulder popped.

"You sleep alright?" he asked as he glanced over to Naruto's shoes on the floor, his mind still half-asleep from the abrupt awakening. It wasn't _his_ fault that no matter how much sleep he got, it never felt like it was enough, and hell, they even went to bed fairly early since the alcohol had caused them to feel a bit worn out after the night's events. "Don't mind her, she'll show her true face soon enough," Kiba said, glancing over his shoulder to make sure his mother wasn't standing _right_ behind him.

"Yeah I slept fine and if you guys have any blueberry Pop Tarts, I'll gladly take one of those," Naruto replied, buttoning his uniform shirt halfway up before pulling the tie around his neck and letting it dangle like he had the day before. "I'm sure she will," he added a moment later, grinning over at Kiba.

He popped on his wristbands, not bothering to put on his socks and shoes just yet since he preferred to be barefoot. "And I'm sure she won't approve of my real one either," the blond started with a snort, "She actually thinks I'm a good kid." He snickered low, bending down to look under the bed for his messenger bag.

"We might, I think Hana likes those, but I can't remember if it's unfrosted or frosted." Kiba arched a brow as he tried to remember what his older sister preferred. "Hope either is okay with you," he added, turning to lead Naruto downstairs since he was going to grab a bowl of cereal first. He grinned at the other's statement, which just now hit his mind that had previously been occupied. "I'll warn you now, phonebooks are her weapon of choice, and Konoha's is fucking thick!" Kiba rubbed the back of his head with the memory that popped into his head.

Heading downstairs, Kiba whistled, calling Akamaru to him so he could let the dog out and feed him as well as himself before he pulled two cokes out of the fridge and opening one, leaving the other for Naruto when the blond was finished looking in the pantry while Kiba got himself a bowl, milk and spoon. "You wanna grab my Lucky Charms while you're in there?" he asked, sitting down at one of the stools.

"I don't care either way," Naruto replied, walking into the pantry and looking around. He found a box and grabbed it, opening it to pull out a pack. Then he reached up and pulled out the requested cereal, taking it out of the pantry along with his pastries. "Okie doke," he said, tossing the box over to the brunet.

He perched on a stool, pulling the other can that had been gotten for him and popped it open, taking a sip before he pulled out one of the breakfast tarts from the foil.

"Sorry Ma's an early bird." Kiba sighed as he filled his bowl with the sweet cereal, slitted eyes watching the colorful marshmallows as they poured from the wax bag they had been in, the smell making Kiba hungrier now that he had the food in front of him. He picked up the milk once his bowl was full and poured it over the cereal, quickly digging into the yummy goodness before stopping to take a drink of his coke.

"We'll get to school a bit early, but it's totally worth it since we get to sit in the gym bleachers till they open the rest of the building." Kiba eyed Naruto, grinning at the blond. "I'll show you around." He added as Tsume headed down the stairs, Kiba quickly shoveling a few spoonfuls off food into his mouth.

Naruto grunted in reply, not too thrilled about being up this early. This had to be the earliest he'd woken up in years. "It's fine," he replied dully, taking another sip of his coke. It took a while for his systems to kick in and the earlier he woke up, the longer it took.

"I'm heading to work now. Don't you two goof around too much and end up late for school," Tsume said, loading up one of her briefcases with a couple of manila folders that she had left on the counter. The case clicked shut and she shuffled over to Kiba, grabbing his face and planting a kiss on his forehead. "Toodles, sweetie. I'll be back around six like usual. I expect to see you here if I don't get a phone call beforehand." Her look darkened a second, before she looked over at Naruto and waved as she headed out the door. "Nice to meet you, honey. You can come back over here this afternoon as long as it's okay with your guardian." After that, she was gone, the door shutting loudly behind her.

"Your mom…_is_ an early bird," Naruto stated slowly, eyes still on the front door even after the older woman had disappeared through it.

The second that his mother lips had left his skin Kiba grunted, wanting to slam his head into his red tinted milk but refrained. "Ma!" He groused, quickly getting up to grab a paper towel which he dampened with water before vigorously scrubbing the spot on his forehead as she spoke to Naruto before leaving. He sighed softly, rolling his eyes as he walked back to the stool and sat down. "I think she's wanting me home for dinner, or rather wants to make it look like we normally have dinner…" He sighed. "I _suppose_ I'll indulge her, and you can come if you'd like." Kiba offered, lifting his spoon up to use as a mirror while inspecting his forehead for any trace amounts of bright red lipstick.

"Nah, I don't mind. Does your—" Naruto looked up and caught Kiba's eyes, "Does your mom do the cooking?" He was slightly worried because if she relied on snacks feeding her and her children, there had to be a reason.

"Yeah, she cooks, just not breakfast." Kiba nodded, double checking his forehead once more before sliding off his stool to put the empty bowl and his spoon into the skin. "I mentioned last night that it was always a bit spicy, didn't I?" Kiba arched a brow, his mind trying to recall if he told that vitally important fact or not while he sipped at his coke. "In any case, I hope you have a strong stomach." Kiba grinned. "I'ma head upstairs and finish getting ready, I'll meet you outside in ten."

Naruto sat a little straighter as he remembered. "Ohh yeah I remember that now. Yeah, I've got an iron stomach. I don't mind some spicy here and there." A grin curled his lips as he tapped his abdomen with his fist for emphasis, though Kiba had already started heading upstairs.

"Mkay," he replied before getting up himself to go get his socks and shoes on, last bit of his breakfast in his mouth.

Once Kiba had finished getting dressed and ready, his books packed in his bag as well as his small computer he used on his engine, the scruffy brunet headed downstairs, where Naruto was waiting for him, smoking as he leaned against his bike. After he was finished with his smoke, they headed back into town and school, Kiba drifting around the curves with Naruto following closely on his bike.

When they were close to school, Naruto took off ahead of Kiba, the brunet wrinkling his nose at the other since he couldn't weave as easily through traffic as the blond. Pulling into the parking lot, Kiba pulled his red Honda into the space next to Shikamaru, who was sitting in his car on his own small computer, the longer haired male looking up, cigarette hanging loosely between his lips.

"Morning, Sunshine!" Kiba waved as he climbed out, dark brown eyes following him as he walked around to the other male's green Nissan.

Driving up to the others, he parked his bike by a light post, figuring it would be okay since it was between two cars that belonged to people he mostly knew. Naruto then tugged the helmet off his head and clipped it to the side as he kicked down the kickstand and dismounted. "Sup?" he greeted, waving a hand in short greeting.

Shino, who was also parked alongside Shikamaru on the opposing side, walked up and leaned against the green car, tugging up his sleeve to check the time.

Naruto caught sight of the other teen and his brow twitched. He leaned against the light post and took out a cigarette. It didn't matter that he'd just finished one before he drove over there, he needed it.

"Heard you got busted last night," Shikamaru stated flatly as Kiba began digging into his messenger bag for his own computer before handing it over to the long haired male who instantly opened it and began to mess around with a few of the settings Kiba had re-set.

Grinning, Kiba straightened up, eyes moving over to Shino, then onto Naruto. "Heh, yeah, though it was just blondie here." Kiba gave a nod towards Naruto, giving the other teen a silent apology for what had happened the night before. "But I do hear he met Sasuke." His grin returned, Shikamaru pausing in his typing for a second before continuing on.

"And?" he asked, feigning uninterest, though really it was rather interesting since the Uchiha tended to not really speak to many people to begin with, but to speak to the brash new kid?

"Mm, yeah he totally digs me," Naruto answered, leaning more against the post, idly brushing some ash off his leg. "I could see it." He grinned and pointed to his own eyes, before turning back and taking a drag from his cigarette.

"When you have as much experience with this as I do, you know these things." He tapped his temple for emphasis.

"Did he spend the night in your bed?" Shino spoke up from his spot still on the car.

Brow twitching again, Naruto turned to fix Shino with a glare, waiting until he had released all of the smoke from his lungs before replying, "No, but I know he wanted to." He took another drag, eyes narrowing more before he turned away from the other, going back to ignoring his existence.

Kiba, having seen the Uchiha give Naruto that small tease, simply leaned back against his car, watching as Shino's shoulders rolled back just a little bit, knowing that the bug-collector felt he had the upper hand, and he did really, since Sasuke tended to tease people, sometimes unknowingly, and then leave them broken-hearted or feeling somewhat used. Shikamaru simply arched a brow as he pulled the cigarette from his lips, exhaling the smoke as he continued to do what he knew best.

"Your locker is right beside his, I'm sure if you wait till after the first bell you just might catch him," Kiba stated, turning to give Naruto a grin. "I mean, after that little…" He did as the raven had the night before and ran his tongue along the line of his upper teeth before nodding. "I know he usually doesn't give people here the time of day, but you did talk to him." Kiba couldn't help himself. He knew that Naruto had gotten to talk to the dark-haired beauty, and that while he knew that Sasuke would more than likely simply blow off the blond as he did everyone else, something told him that Naruto was different, and that meant that everything could be different. Though he kind of had the feeling that this might end up in a fight, but he didn't want to have to break one up out here in the parking lot. "Either that, or he'll punch you in the face." He shrugged, turning to look back at Shikamaru as he placed his cigarette between his lips once more.

"Try that," he stated, handing the small device back to the shaggy brunet who practically jumped up and ran around to climb into his car and start it, hooking the computer up to all the electronics in his dashboard.

"Thank youuu~" Kiba sing-songed.

Pulling back his foot as to not get run over by an excited brunet, Naruto furrowed his brows as he took another drag. "I'm pretty sure I know what I'm getting into with him." He arched his neck back, looking up at the cloudless sky before blowing some smoke up into the air. "And I don't doubt I'll have his tight, sexy ass wrapped around me in no time." He smirked as he blew out more smoke. "Then I'll handle Sakura. She's going to take more time," he mused, completely sure of his plans. The ones he hadn't made yet, but those were the best ones weren't they? Geniuses played it by ear.

"Or he'll have you wrapped around the tire of his bike," Shino stated plainly, growing bored with the blond's ignorant confidence. He turned, waving slightly to Shikamaru as he strolled towards the school building, his first classroom being open earlier than others.

Luckily, Naruto hadn't caught the other's snide remark, currently too busy with twirling his fingers through the smoke of his cigarette and watching Kiba nearly ejaculate in his pants from how much fun he was having with whatever Shikamaru had done to his car.

"Sakura would be easier," Kiba informed him as he glanced up at Naruto, knowing the Uchiha's tendencies, and knowing that Sakura had a thing for the 'bad boys'. All Naruto would have to do was hit her up while they were out, win a race or two and he'd be able to at least speak to her during school, possibly in class. She spoke to him more often than any other guy, besides Sasuke. "And I don't mean she's easy, just that she would be easier when compared to Sasuke," he corrected, revving his engine, which purred happily in response.

"You're a freaking Genius!" he called to Shikamaru, who was simply staring up at the clouds from his completely reclined position in his car.

"We should head inside, first bell's about to ring." Shikamaru slowly sat up, opening his door as he did and climbed out, dropping his completely smoked cigarette onto the ground before crushing it with the toe of his sneaker.

"Yeah, yeah." Kiba tossed a dismissive wave at the other before closing the small computer and pushing it into his glove compartment before climbing out of his own car and shutting the door. "You ready?" he questioned Naruto with an arched brow as he ducked under the strap of his messenger bag.

"I suppose," Naruto said with a slightly exasperated tone, not looking forward to school… ever. He flicked his cigarette hard enough to knock the "cherry" of the embers loose before dropping the useless filter. Adjusting his own strap, he started to walk towards the building while going slow enough for Kiba to catch up.

"I'll just have to see for myself about Sasuke then," the blond thought aloud, keeping his gaze in front of them as they walked. "He seemed pretty damn interested last night and I don't think that'd just suddenly _change_ overnight," he continued, giving the brunet at his side a glance before pushing open the doors to the inside.

Kiba laughed as they entered the gym, walking around the side towards the hall where their lockers would be located. The bell rang before they had even set foot on the carpeting and students began to rush around them as they continued at the same pace. "He's a bit different at school," Kiba insisted when they stopped at his own locker. "I can wait for you if you'd like." He tossed the books he needed into his bag while putting up what he didn't.

Kiba knew enough that most people acted differently in front of teachers, but Sasuke simply didn't bother giving anyone the time of day, even Sakura and Ino who were constantly fluttering about him. He wasn't the kind of guy to hit a woman, so instead, he simply existed, keeping himself detached when they were around. "Who knows though, man. I've seen things that I thought were impossible." He grinned, nodding down the hall where a few girls had gathered by the entrance. "Looks like he's here." Kiba smirked.

"You can wait if you want, it won't take me that long to get my stuff," Naruto replied, giving a look towards where Kiba nodded, noticing the hoard of girls deviating towards a door that led to where the blond had parked the day before.

He took his time, heading towards his locker, knowing Sasuke's the one right next to it and he wanted to talk to the raven before classes. _I'll show those guys what this Uzumaki-charm can do,_ he thought with a rough snort, tilting his head in mild, cool interest as he saw the blue-streaked raven locks head towards him.

Kiba watched as Naruto headed farther down the hall, Sasuke appearing though the gaggle of girls who followed him. He shook his head lightly before turning back to his locker and quickly finishing up, content to wait down the hall a little bit to witness what would happen, if anything. But from what he had seen, there would be at least a little something.

Dark eyes moved over the girls surrounding him, most whispering promises of a good time and other things that he highly doubted they even knew what they were. His head pounded a bit as the second bell rang and most of the girls scampered off towards their classes while the few that remained were simply ignored as he headed towards his locker. It wasn't until he drew closer that his gaze fell on the mop of blond hair poking from behind the locker door beside his own. A smirk slid onto pale lips as he drew closer, shifting his messenger bag so he could empty what he didn't need into his own locker.

Pulling the extra charcoal he had picked up out from his locker, Naruto was done getting things ready for the classes that he would be attending that day and shut the door before leaning his shoulder against it. Blue eyes raked unashamedly over the form next to him. The other wore his pants loose, but not baggy. Shirt was tucked in as per dress code—Naruto tucked his in, but not neatly. His tie was actually tied but hung loosely around his collar over the small expanse of exposed chest from a few of the buttons being left undone. There was the same belt and accessories from the night before, but the leather jacket that the other was often seen with was being placed into his locker, leaving his arms exposed from the sleeves being rolled upwards to sit above his forearm.

With difficulty, the blond pulled his eyes from taking in more of the Uchiha as he relaxed more against the cool metal, arms folding across his chest as he grinned. "Hey there, you're looking particularly sexy this morning." He nodded once, eyes taking another drop down to the tease of chest he could see. The scabbed over wound on Sasuke's lip caught his attention, but he didn't say anything, guessing he probably missed that from last night.

Pulling one last book from his locker, Sasuke slowly slid his hand up over the bottom of the cool metal door before pushing it closed, dark eyes moving over to regard the blond standing next to him and the grin the other wore. The corner of his lips turned upwards slightly as he let his gaze fall to the other teen's feet and move upwards, taking in the mostly disheveled appearance, his tie loose around his neck, not even tied, shirt shoved into his pants, the orange spikes sticking up even higher today. He repressed a snort of amusement, instead he simply allowed himself to smirk before turning away, pushing his messenger bag back onto his hip.

From the impression he had gotten from Naruto the night before, and the look the other teen was giving him, he knew that the blond wouldn't stand for the reaction he had just gotten. And after how he had felt the night before with their playful banter, he wondered if it was just the blond himself or if it had simply been the situation, which he had pushed into the back of his mind until the other teen made his presence known.

"Um..." Naruto started, whirling around Sasuke to stand in front of him, resting on his opposite hand on the lockers now and raising an eyebrow as he tilted his head forward in question. "Aren't you gonna—haha—reply? Say something? You sure weren't being so cold in return to my advances last night," he reminded in a little higher voice than before.

Sure he was acting a little differently than his normal, cool self, but… this started to seem like he was being blown off. Nobody blew off Naruto Uzumaki, especially in front of this many people that didn't even know him yet. He had a reputation to create and uphold here!

Sasuke paused in his step when the tanned body was suddenly in front of him again, blocking his path. "I suggest you move out of my way," he warned, dark orbs gazing up the inch or so that separated them to the crystal blue. He gave the blond a few seconds to move, and when he didn't, he stepped around him, snorting softly when he passed the other teen. There was a difference between playful and overconfident, and at the moment the blond needed to be knocked down a few notches.

The second bell had already rung, and while most of his teachers tended to only state that he was late, Ebisu had a habit of sending him to the office every time he arrived later than the teacher himself, and with the class being not but two doors down, it would be a waste for him to get sent to Tsunade again this week.

"Hey!" Naruto wheeled around, baring his fists at his sides as he glared through the back of the dark-spiked skull. A few of the classmates who were lingering on their way to class paused to watch the events, others leaning out of the classroom doors that were nearby.

Once he was sure he had the other's attention, he continued, "What's with this sudden Prissy-Bitch-Ice-Princess act, huh?" His head tilted sideways slightly with the question, upper lip curling with the blond's annoyance at being ignored.

It hadn't been until the insulting name left the other teen's mouth that Sasuke halted in his steps, turning around slowly, dark eyes narrowed dangerously. He slid his hand up along the strap to his bag, lifting it from over his shoulder as he re-traced his own steps, walking up to the blond. "What did you just call me?" He couldn't help the small twitch to his brow as he dropped his bag onto the floor beside his feet.

It was one thing to be cocky and hit on him, but to just flat out insult him? Sasuke growled low in his throat, not caring that people had poured out of their classrooms to form a circle around them, chattering amongst themselves.

Kiba had been one of the first people to step closer to the pair, but had been easily run over when Naruto had called out to Sasuke, the scruffy brunet now standing on his toes to see over the taller boy in front of him and all the girls wearing heals. "Fucking move!" he growled, wanting to get closer to see.

Seeing that he'd gotten to the other, Naruto stood straighter and relaxed his pose as he hooked his thumbs into the pockets on his pants. He arched his neck to the side, tossing his bangs as he lifted a brow. "Are you deaf, Uchiha? I said… Pri-ssy Bitch Ice Prin-cess," he repeated, nearly spitting each of insult's syllables, mouth over-exaggerating its movements as he annunciated each word. A sly smirk curled one side of his lips as he leaned forward. "That would be _you_, hot stuff. Maybe if you spoke better Eng_l_ish, you'd understand." He made sure to pronounce the "L" clearly.

The smirk that had coiled its way onto his lips broke out into a full grin, the blond proud of himself for thinking of that at the last minute.

With each syllable that left Naruto's mouth the muscles in the pale jaw clenched, tightening as his fingers curled into a fist at his side. No one insulted him without sustaining at least a few injuries, but the blond was asking to have his ass handed to him. A few students had 'ooh'd' and a few other brave ones cheered the other teen on, but it wasn't until the last word left Naruto's mouth that Sasuke acted, his left arm quickly pulling back as he let his fist fly towards the other's whiskered cheeks. It was more that his family heritage had been insulted than himself that had pissed him off, and there was no way that the other was going to get off with insulting him like that without consequences, even if it was a low blow, considering his English was nearly perfect.

The blond reacted, though he hadn't been expecting the punch from the left, so he had turned his head _into_ Sasuke's punch, which landed square on the bridge of the freckled nose, breaking it. A smirk curled onto pale lips when hands instinctively flew up to protect his face, knowing that tears would be forced into those crystal depths, he'd had his own nose broken a few times before. But he was ready for the other to fight back once he recovered from the hard blow.

Pain erupted from the center of his face, forcing tears to instantly start peeking from his lids and Naruto knew he'd made a wrong move by assuming Sasuke to have been punching with his right. He cupped his nose and staggered back, bending over slightly as he tried to right it on his own. "Ah, fuck!" he exclaimed, voice slightly nasally before he corrected the sensory organ with a crack. "Ahhh shit, my nose! You broke my _fucking_ nose!" he exclaimed in almost disbelief, another misassumption being that the Uchiha wasn't going to punch _that_ hard.

Hearing a few giggles and chuckles around him, he growled as he pinched his nostrils closed, already feeling blood dribbling down his lip while glaring over at Sasuke. With a short thrust forward, he gave his return blow, catching the other in the mouth even though he was aiming for the nose, but as long as his punch landed. Tear-filled eyes glanced down to the blood coating his knuckles before he looked down, happy to know he'd reopened the cut on Sasuke's lip. _Bastard deserved it,_ he thought angrily in his head.

Sloppily licking the blood from his lips, he watched the other teen, preparing for things not to end here. He hoped they didn't end here.

As soon as Naruto had swung, he dodged, though he hadn't expected the other teen to be as fast as he was, he wasn't as fast as himself, but it had been enough that his lip was now throbbing even more, blood dripping down onto his shirt front. He growled, turning his head back to glare through tousled blue-black bangs at the blond who was now watching him intently, blue orbs sparkling almost happily, excitement clearly written on the other's face. He couldn't deny that adrenaline was being pushed through his veins, his heart pounding against his ribcage. It had been almost two years since someone had picked a fight with him, and having someone who he could tell could handle themselves hit him, it was a rush, somewhat the same as it had been the night before with their banter.

Stepping forward, Sasuke pulled his left fist back, knowing that Naruto would see it and this time properly block, but instead of throwing that punch, he threw one with his right, knocking the other body back a few steps with the blow. If he was going to stumble from a punch, so was he.

_Fucker's a fucking ambi,_ Naruto thought as he rolled his tongue along his now-aching cheek. That was twice now he had been taken off-guard and it wasn't putting him in a good mood. Though he had to admit this was already promising to be one of his better fights.

Growling audibly, the blond launched himself at Sasuke, tackling the other to the floor and feeling, as well as hearing, his head hit the floor heavily. He made sure he got a punch in before hands came up to attempt to wrestle him off, Naruto fighting back roughly since he technically held the upper hand and didn't want to lose it.

The sound of his own skull hitting the linoleum-covered concrete floor echoed in his ears, even as his vision returned, though just in time to see fist heading towards his head, which he turned in time to take the blow against his high cheekbone, the soft skin splitting where Naruto's ring had hit. He growled, the sound more gruff with the other teen's weight on his abdomen, and he blocked the next two punches before grabbing a tanned wrist and shoving it back as he arched his hips off the ground, causing the blond to teeter off balance for a second.

Pulling his fist back as he quickly arched his shoulder off the floor, Sasuke threw a punch at the other's side, hitting him in the ribs before twisting, rolling them over. A smirk curled onto the bloodied, pale lips before he rocked back, grinding down against the other teen's lap, though no one would notice such an action, thinking that he was just settling back for his next punch, but he knew that Naruto would know just what it was he had done, even if he was punched in the jaw afterwards.

The jeering and other general loudness from the crowd around them was drowned out as adrenaline pumped through his veins, attention completely focused on Sasuke.

A loud grunt sounded from Naruto as he was forced on his back, breath being knocked from him by the combined punch to the side and weight landing on his stomach. His eyes peeled open just as he felt a sensation that _wasn't_ pain, down below his belt. Blue eyes locked on onyx just before he attempted to lessen the blow he realized was coming towards his face.

There was no way this was turning the Uchiha on as much as it was him. That was just—that was just _too_ perfect.

"Where have you been all my life?" Naruto asked breathily, even as he rolled upwards, knocking the other back and pinning his hands above his head. His breath rasped through his lips since it stung to do so from his nostrils, pain echoed in various other locations of his body, but it was being ignored. The teen attempted to hold both wrists with one hand before he realized that was nearly impossible this early in the fight and he went to land another punch on the Uchiha's face before he was yanked up from behind by his shoulders, effectively rendering his arms useless though he began to kick his feet instead.

"_Fight_ing in the halls. Just what _are_ you two thinking?" came an obnoxious sounding voice from behind Naruto as the blond continued to attempt to wrench free from the new person's grip, managing to jar the man to and fro some.

Even after he had been knocked onto his back again, Sasuke continued to smirk, more so with the question that rolled breathily from sun-kissed lips. He struggled, and while Naruto's weight held down his hips, he still managed to keep the other teen from being able to pin him _and_ punch him. He licked his own lips when he saw Ebisu coming up behind the blond before he grabbed the tanned body under the arms, effectively freeing him from being pinned, even while Naruto still sat on him.

Without hesitation he threw another right punch, and with Naruto's struggling, he managed to unintentionally dodge the blow, the teacher behind him taking it, square in the bridge of his nose, breaking his round sunglasses, which cut the soft flesh of the raven's fist. Ebisu let go of Naruto, who instantly pulled back to punch the pale body on the ground. Growling, Sasuke rocked upwards into Naruto again, dark eyes locking onto the blue ones above him before pushing the tanned shoulders back, throwing them over once more, straddling the tanned hips. Again, he rocked down against the blond, feeling his excitement through the dark cloth, though before Sasuke could throw another punch he was grabbed from behind and lifted up off Naruto, Asuma being much stronger than Ebisu, who was still clutching his nose in pain.

Even as he struggled to get away, nearly doing so before the well-muscled man locked his arms under his own, and lifted the lighter body up off the ground, Sasuke glared at the blond, though his amusement was clear, knowing that they weren't finished.

"Break it up!" Asuma watched as Zabuza grabbed Naruto in the same fashion as he held the Uchiha, the teacher grumbling about 'damn brats' under his breath.

"Get to class! All of you!" Ebisu yelled over the diminished shouts from the remaining students, those who had been brave enough to stick around after the teacher had been punched. "Detention to those students I still see in the hall in the next thirty seconds."

Naruto continued to struggle against the hold on him, even if Zabuza was _much_ stronger than Ebisu. He caught the Uchiha's glare and returned it though a grin played on his lips, returning the promise that there would be more to come.

"Stupid kids, troublemakers… causing messes in the hall even before classes," the man holding onto the blond grumbled, Naruto able to hear it now that he was close enough.

Asuma sighed even as he continued to keep a firm hold on Sasuke, "Looks like it's a trip to the principal's office for you two." As he said that, he started towards the center of the school, toting the teen in his arms and being followed by Zabuza. "I would just send you to the nurse's office, Uchiha, like normal, but Ebisu was involved so… you know how that goes," the gruff man said low enough for the man that was still shooing off students to not hear.

The blond allowed himself to be led, not seeing it getting him anywhere to keep up the fight. His head hung a little low as he focused on breathing without choking on the blood still seeping down his nostrils. Mind buzzing with the events that had just passed, he winced slightly as the adrenaline started to subside, allowing all of his injuries free room to complain.

"He was the dumbass who got in the way," Sasuke spoke low as well, knowing that Asuma understood enough that fights would happen, and that as such the children involved would learn from the experience. He also tried to keep the raven out of trouble knowing that Sasuke would never fight with anyone who couldn't handle themselves as well as knowing that he didn't have anyone they could call when he _did_.

"You do realize that Tsunade is going to be disappointed, you had been doing so well." Asuma's deep voice was gruff when he whispered, the larger man easing the smaller body down so that Sasuke could walk on his own.

"Tch," Sasuke scoffed at the statement as he ran his tongue over his lower lip, which was still bleeding slightly from Naruto's last punch that had landed. He could feel the blood drying on his chest as his arms were released, causing the taunt skin to relax. He turned to glare over his shoulder at the blond walking beside Zabuza before a smirk slid onto his lips when he turned back around. He could hear Ebisu complaining behind them all, and he couldn't help but snort at the teacher's faux misfortune.

"I knew you were a troublemaker. From the start. Just like him over there," Zabuza said in his growling voice, walking alongside Naruto after finally putting him down.

"And I told you I'm only trouble if you make me that way. See if you hadn't butted in, this wouldn't be any trouble for you at all," Naruto said with a grin, before turning just in time to catch Sasuke's glare, which he returned. He wasn't sure at the moment what was up between the two of them, nor was he clear on if he should be planning on bringing Neosporin or condoms to their next meet up…maybe both.

It wasn't long before they made it to the office and were ushered in and past the secretary's desk towards the principal's. Zabuza knocked firmly before he was given the go-ahead to come in. The two boys were directed in first, followed by the two teachers that had been responsible for peeling them off each other.

Ebisu followed in after the other four, still complaining, but he quickly hushed up when his eyes met the light browns ones on him. The busty woman cleared her throat, eyes on the Uchiha as she leaned more onto her desk. If Sasuke was involved it was more than likely a fight, and if it was a fight, parents had to be called. She sighed. "Ebisu, go to the nurse, then to class, I'm sure your students are waiting, Zabuza, you as well since I know you have a class waiting as well. I only need one of you in here," She ordered, eyes moving over to Asuma. "You two." She eyed both teens. "Sit." She barked the order out, even though Sasuke had been in the process of rounding the comfortable leather chair to sit down in it, leaning back and spreading his legs comfortably as he did so.

"But!" Ebisu started but stopped as soon as Tsunade's eyes were back upon him. "Yes, ma'am." He gave a nod and followed a grumbling Zabuza out of the office, closing the heavy wood door behind him.

As soon as the door shut Tsunade sighed, her fingers lacing together in front of her face as she looked between the two bloodied teens. "First off, I don't care what the fight was over, girls, cars, what have you. I just need to know who started it and who punched Ebisu." Tsunade sighed again. "I'm going to have to call your guardian, Naruto." She eyed the blond then slowly turned to look at Sasuke. "Since you don't have anyone I can call, I'll have to inform the Agent assigned to you." The raven snorted at the statement even as Tsunade stood to head out of her office to retrieve their student files.

"Asuma." She met the dark brown eyes and the large man opened the door for her as she rounded her desk. "I want you two to behave in here. Not a peep." She shook her finger, her large breasts jiggling with the movement. Her heals didn't make a sound on the rough carpet that lined the office as she passed them both by, the door being shut behind Asuma as he stood just outside the door.

Sasuke closed his eyes as he leaned his head back; his body ached and his head pounded with each pump of his heart, and while anyone else would be asking for aspirin he would refuse it, loving the constant throb of pain, which mingled with the lingering sensations his own teasing had caused.

Frowning at the chewing out he was going to get—and maybe belt lashing, Naruto chewed on his lower lip, cleaning the blood from it. He furrowed his brow, but the wrinkling of his nose caused it to hurt so he stopped that and merely did as the teen beside him and eased back into the chair.

Silence hung in the air for a while, before a thought occurred to him. The lady—Tsunade he thought it was—said that Sasuke had an agent assigned to him. What did that mean? Was he some sort of super troubled student or a ward of the state or what?

Blue eyes turned to the Uchiha reclining in the other chair, eyes closed but he still had a slight amused look to his lips. Naruto turned back away and sighed as he gazed at the odd supplies on the principal's desk and the pictures on her wall.

Hopefully he didn't end up expelled, it'd be a bitch of a time redoing _another_ year. He'd already done that shit…_twice_; he didn't plan on doing it anymore than that.

He turned back towards Sasuke, needing something to break up the heavy quiet. "You still gonna ignore me now?"

Slowly, Sasuke rolled his head towards the other teen, his eyes opening once his bangs fell from his field of vision. A smirk slowly slid onto his lips. "Are you still going to pretend you're Mr.-Big-Shot, Usuratonkachi?" He slowly slid his tongue out to wipe the fresh blood from his lower lip, eyes still locked onto the crystal blue ones on him. He'd been in this office enough his first year here that he didn't need to look around, nor care that he was in trouble. She would call and come back in here to send him to the nurse's office before he would have to return to class. Naruto on the other hand… He would have to learn that it wasn't the same here in school as it was out on the streets. And while it was different, there was no way he was going to allow everything he had worked to get so far be messed up simply because some new kid back talked him at school. He couldn't afford the setback.

While the blond seemed to bring out something in him that he hadn't ever really felt, something that he had wanted to find but didn't for a long time now, he couldn't give into it. Sure, his interest had been piqued, and the other teen's offer and promise from the night before looked even better now, Sasuke couldn't allow himself to be seen with the new guy, not when he didn't have any reputation, not when he was so close.

Naruto let out a rough scoff, turning away from the Uchiha. "I'm not pretending to be anything. I just got here, you don't know what I'm capable of yet," he grinned as he spoke, sinking lower into the chair. He rested his arms over the armrests and let them dangle over his legs. "And if you think a phonecall to my Uncle is gonna stop me, then," he turned to look fully at the raven," you really have me wrong."

Konoha may be different from his other schools, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be as well known in as short of time as he had become at the others. The kids from then called him "Made for Awesome," and it was true, there wasn't much he couldn't do once he set it as his goal.

Even Sasuke was prey to his determination.

"What about you, hm? How long have you been here to earn your spot in a place like this?" Naruto asked, truly interested in finding out what he was up against.

Having turned his head back so that he was staring up at the ceiling, Sasuke glanced over at the blond sitting beside him from the corner of his eyes. He could tell that Naruto was confident, and that he was more than likely trying to figure him out, somehow, and while most people simply gave up with his silence, Naruto did not. It was rather annoying.

"Haven't had to fight anyone since my first day," Sasuke answered. "Two years ago." He moved his gaze back up to the ceiling, a smirk slowly tugging at his lips. While it was true he had immersed himself into the Yakuza, he never admitted to it, nor had he ever had to, the tattoo on his back tended to speak for itself when the large guy had pulled his shirt off to try and prove that the Uchiha was nothing but a fake. He ended up in the hospital on life-support for more than a month.

"Hm," Naruto said, humming more with interest. "So I guess the rest of your rep comes from your racing, eh?" His lips curled slightly, remembering what he saw of the Uchiha's race the night before. Was it really the night before? He felt like he knew Sasuke longer than that.

It wouldn't be so bad if they spent the whole day in the office, it was pretty comfy albeit kind of boring, though if Sasuke stayed here too, that would take care of that. Classes sounded like a buzzkill at the moment.

Snorting at Naruto's comment, Sasuke closed his eyes. "Partially," he answered, not really caring if the other knew these trivial things about him, he was sure that Kiba had told the blond a lot of the things he needed to know, and while if it were anyone else, Sasuke would have simply sat silent, he was bored, and from what he had seen, the other teen didn't seem to ever shut his mouth. He was saving himself the actual headache.

He turned to glance at the other male again, eyes moving over the whiskered cheeks, mind idly wondering just what happened to him. "People talk," he stated, turning away before Naruto looked at him again. "I'm sure you know how that goes." He snorted again. It was obvious that the blond had been well known from wherever he had come from.

Naruto also turned away, inclining his head a bit to stare at the ceiling. "Pf, yeah I do. Too bad the towns I came from are too far away. I'm sure rumors about me would travel otherwise." He grinned to himself, musing over a couple of the things he'd gotten into over the years. Particularly this one time…

"Hey," the blond started, sitting up and leaning on his forearms that were now crossed over his thighs. "What if I offered you a good fuck," he tapped the heavy wooden piece of furniture in front of them, "right here on this desk? I know you've got a sense of adventure. It'll make for a good thing for people to 'talk' about." He smirked, one canine peeking from his lips as he looked over Sasuke's face.

It was worth a shot even if he currently looked like some sort of loser who lost a race with a brick wall at the moment.

Another amused puff of air left the Uchiha's nostrils, Sasuke unable to help the upturn to his lips. It was true that no one had heard anything about the other teen until he was here, and really no one had said just _why_ he was here now to begin with. It also seemed that Naruto's ego didn't know when to quit, and while wondering just where the other had come from, he didn't bother asking, which was fine since the blond quickly changed the subject for him.

Slowly turning his head back to the blond, Sasuke stared at him for a few seconds, watching as sparks of excitement danced in the crystal blue gaze. Again, he could tell that Naruto was serious, that he knew he could back up his own offer, and as tempting as sex was right now, especially after the fight they had just had, Tsunade would be back any second now. He liked excitement and danger, but he wasn't stupid.

"Mm, I have a better offer for you." He straightened up a bit, lifting his head up off the back of the chair, blue-black bangs falling over his right eye once more. A smirk easily slid onto the pale lips. He could see the curiosity and anticipation, the excitement grow in the Persian pools with his words. "I'll let you have me, anytime, anywhere," he paused, dark eyes not missing the deep inhale, Naruto's pulse picking up with the idea. "On one condition," he continued, though paused, knowing that the hesitance of the condition would silently drive the other mad in those few long seconds.

Fingers dug and his nails squeaked slightly against the leather, Naruto now gripping onto the arm rest as he leaned over it, completely hooked bait and lure to Sasuke's words. His brows lifted, urging the raven to go on. When he figured he'd have to say something to get the tantalizing offer to continue, he spoke up, "Yeah? I'm game on _anything_."

The smirk that was curled onto the raven's lips grew more. "You have to beat me in a race," he finished, leaning back against the chair once more, though not dropping his head back; instead, he was keen on watching the other teen, knowing that it was an offer he wouldn't refuse, and if Naruto did, then he was a fucking moron.

A drawn out raspberry came from Naruto's lips as the blond fell back in the chair. His brows furrowed as he arched one. "That it? The hard part will be thinking up where I wanna take you after I win!" He chuckled low, tongue flicking up to lick half of his upper lip.

After eyeing Sasuke for a while, the blond decided that yes, the Uchiha was serious. He gave a nod as he sank down in the chair, making himself comfortable again. "Consider me in, princess." He grinned widely. _Oh, I can't wait to plan what's in store for you…_

Snorting at the ridiculous sound the other teen made, Sasuke turned to look at the other as he sunk back into the chair. "What are you, a child?" He arched an elegant brow as the door to the office opened again, preventing him from correcting Naruto on his choice of nick-name for him. The princess thing was going to have to stop, lest they be in here everyday for the same thing.

Tsunade sighed as she walked back behind her desk, Asuma shutting the door behind himself again, and standing in the back. The blond woman's breasts were the last thing to settle once she had sat down, her eyes now on both boys in front of her. "It seems…" She sighed again. "That your guardian was more annoyed by us calling him about your misbehavior than he was about what you did." She arched a brow at Naruto, wondering why the other had been stuck with such a person but unable to do anything about it even if she wanted to. "As for you," she turned to Sasuke, another sigh shifting her hefty breasts, "he didn't care either, as long as you're not seriously injured." She glanced up at Asuma.

"Escort them to the nurse's office, please." She stated the command more like a question, though Asuma simply gave a nod in response. When both teens made a move to stand, Tsunade cleared her throat. "Not so fast you two." Waiting for their full attention before continuing, she stood, slowly. "Just because your 'guardians' don't seem to care what happens, I can't very well allow you to simply go without punishment. So, You'll both be in in-school-suspension next week, don't bother going to class, or your lockers, just head straight over to the building on Monday." She paused, "Naruto, have Sasuke show you where it is." A small smile curled onto her lips as Asuma opened the office door, motioning for the teens to follow him out.

"Augh," Naruto didn't bother to repress his displeasure at having _in_-school suspension. That meant being stuck in a boring room to do your schoolwork and homework all day without anything fun or distracting. Hopefully they didn't do the student-per-room thing like his last school. That shit sucked harder than a shit-sucker. At least in a bigger room there'd be other kids to mess with or talk to.

He gave a glance to Sasuke before inclining his head towards Tsunade, then turned to leave the room, sticking a hand in his pocket and waving lazily. "Alright, will do, Teets, Later." His gait sped just a tad, just in case she was the type to throw things.

The blond paused to wait on his two companions, allowing Asuma to take the lead to take them to wherever the nurse's office was. He picked up his bag that was outside the door, probably from Zabuza going to fetch their things after they'd been taken to the room.

"Why you little—" Tsunade was shut out by the heavy door when it was quickly pulled closed, Asuma sighing softly after something hard hit and _dented_ the other side of the door in. He quickly lead both boys towards the nurse's office though Sasuke knew the way well enough. While they picked up their things from the hall, Asuma slipped inside, greeting the pretty brunette with a wave and a smile, the woman blushing ever so softly before Sasuke slipped into the room, Naruto following a step after.

Not bothering to say anything further, since really nothing had to be said, Sasuke had shut Naruto up for now, and it wouldn't take long for their little 'deal' to make it around school, and outside of it. Sasuke headed over to one of the exam tables, dropping his bag beside it, he climbed up on it and scooted himself back, annoyed that he even had to be here, but at least Kurenai would clean his cuts for him so he wouldn't have to later. She was a sweet woman, completely infatuated with Asuma, since she hadn't even noticed them both come into the room yet.

Doing similar to Sasuke and placing his things down by a table, he hopped up on it, lifting himself up using his arms. His eyes roamed over the white room and the only other vacant exam table. There were little things here and there reminiscent of an official doctor's office, tools and instruments of the mild kind decorating some of the counters and part of the floor. A pharmaceutical cabinet was up over the sink where simple medicines like aspirin were available.

The nurse that passed them by to greet Asuma was pretty hot. She had dark hair that pooled in light waves just over her shoulders and she wore her makeup in a light, but sultry way. Her body was curvy and honestly, if she weren't so much older and obviously not on the menu, the blond would consider having a naughty nurse/student escapade. Asuma was a big man though.

Snorting in mild amusement with the look the blond was giving the nurse, Sasuke leaned back on his arms, which ached somewhat, more so his shoulders from where he had been tackled to the floor. He stretched his neck slowly while Asuma hit on Kurenai, the Uchiha used to this since he tended to get into trouble and the older man seemed to like to keep after him for whatever reason. Once his neck popped, a small jolt of pain running through it before he could feel his muscles relax somewhat, Sasuke turned his eyes to look out of the large window to his left. It was fairly nice outside, and really he didn't care to be here, though he knew that once they were finished in here he would be expected to report to Kakashi's class, and really that was the only one he enjoyed.

"…They got into it in the hall, Tsunade would like for you to patch them up for class." Asuma's voice grew louder as he and the brunette stepped closer to them, neither were looking at either teen, though Kurenai smiled sweetly at Asuma once he finished speaking.

"Wait over there while I work." She shooed him over to sit at her desk while she pulled out some latex gloves so that she could inspect the two boy's wounds.

Asuma nodded and headed over to sit, making himself comfortable and leaning back in her chair. He poked at a few random things on her desk, knocking a small, empty cup over and catching the other three's attention. "Um, sorry," he mumbled and righted the cup after picking it up off the floor.

A snort puffed from Naruto before the amused teen turned his attention back to where the nurse was cleaning up Sasuke first. He watched her hands while she took a small alcohol cloth and wiped away the blood that had stained the otherwise clear, light skin. She then took some antibiotics and rubbed them lightly on his wounds before placing bandages on each of them.

Straightening, she smiled down at Sasuke, rubbing at his shoulder kindly. "I see you in here a lot more than I like. Try to stay out of trouble, at least for the rest of the semester, could you?" Kurenai tilted her head slightly, smile still on her lips.

While he was being tended to, Sasuke simply let his thoughts wander, mulling over the things he needed to do when he got home, before he would be interrupted by a certain loud-mouthed idiot, though it seemed that while he was trying to think, the offer he had just made to the blond beside him continued to poke at him. He shouldn't have bothered to indulge the other man, and while it would amuse him later when he did win, the simple fact that Naruto had managed to get to him was unsettling.

When Kurenai spoke, Sasuke slowly lifted his gaze to her own. He couldn't help that people tended to want to try and prove themselves by fighting him, and while this one had been different, it wouldn't matter to the other students. Instead of being snarky to her, he simply nodded. "Alright," he agreed, though he knew he would end up back here more than likely next week, especially if he and Naruto were going to be stuck in the same room together all day.

She smiled, rubbing his shoulder once more before turning her attention to Naruto, doing the same for his wounds as well as fixing his nose up for him. "You're lucky, most of the others who fought Sasuke came back looking much worse," she said as she placed bandages on him as well.

The blond scoffed even as he winced from where she had messed with his nose. "I'm not like those others, Miss. I'm sure I have a much higher win-ratio than any of those losers." Also, none of those kids had Mizuki as a guardian, pain tolerance and natural self-defense came to those who had to dodge kitchen and office utensils on a nearly daily basis.

Kurenai just smiled, brows curling slightly. "Oh dear. Don't tell me you're going to become another regular." She turned, pulling her gloves off before tossing them into the trash.

Sniffing, Naruto scratched at his chin. "I'd probably become a regular even if I had to make up problems if I got to see you every day." He grinned, not able to help himself.

The woman laughed lightly, looking over to Asuma who seemed to not have caught that comment, or was pretending not to. "If your nose starts to bleed again, come see me. You two stay out of trouble on your way to class. Wait a second and I'll have your excuses ready," she said, already heading over to her pad of doctor's excuse slips, scrawling a few things on a couple before giving them to the two.

Taking the paper being handed to him, Sasuke slipped off of the table and bent down to pick up his bag, ducking under the strap of it before adjusting it on his hip. He eyed Naruto, scoffing quietly to himself at the other's audacity to hit on the woman and exude his over confidence about winning, which he didn't do. Though really neither of them did since their fight had been interrupted.

Asuma stood, clearing his throat as he walked over to the two teens before bopping Naruto on the back of the head with his palm. "Boy," he warned, having overheard the blond.

"Asuma!" Kurenai scolded the large man even as a subtle hint of a blush flushed her cheeks.

Asuma grinned back, his hand lifting to rub at the back of his neck. "Sorry." He chuckled lightly. "We'll be going now, thank you." He lowered his hand and headed towards the door.

Naruto sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he pulled his own bag on. He took his own slip from the nurse before heading out the door, the bell ringing as he did so. The halls started to fill around them and he wondered if it really took that long to settle this whole thing.

A few of the other students whispered to each other after catching sight of both of them, probably discussing their fight. That was fine; Naruto loved it when he was being talked about. More people would be talking after he beat the Uchiha's ass at that race coming up. He really needed to get to work on thinking on what he wanted as a prize.

He heard a throat clear behind him and he looked up to see Asuma, who'd had to rush to catch up, Sasuke trailing at his side. "I have to take you guys to class to make sure you don't get into trouble before getting there. Try not to leave me, hm? That just makes things more difficult," he said with a sigh, resuming his place as escort.

"Yeah sure," Naruto grumbled in reply.

A smirk curled onto pale lips when Naruto sped up, the blond obviously lost in his own thoughts, the thoughts that he knew he had put into the other teen's head. It would definitely keep him busy for a while. Asuma growled beside him, annoyed that he needed to speed up to catch up to the other, even though they were both going to the same pace.

A few girls eyed him, their manicured brows arching at his appearance, but then smiling, apparently deciding that they liked the way an injured guy looked, though Sasuke ignored them. It never failed that wherever he went people were approaching him, and while he had known it would happen here, it was still something he didn't care for. He wasn't exactly proud of his past, and having it glamorized was something that pissed him off.

The second bell rang, students nearly running one another over to get to class before they were too late, one bumping into Sasuke and nearly shitting himself when he saw who it was, and while he would have punched the kid otherwise, Asuma was there, and they had just gotten into trouble, he really didn't want to have to see Tsunade again today. Instead, the three of them slipped into Kakashi's classroom only five minutes after the bell rang, since Asuma had been stopped by their guidance counselor, Iruka. It was surprising to see the man already in the room, giving out their assignments.

"I'm glad you could join us," He drawled lazily, pausing in his instructions to eye the two teens as they entered the classroom, showing the other man their slips but holding onto them to give to their first period instructors. "I just had everyone pair up for your next project, and since you both are late and without one, you can be one another's," he added, turning to Asuma.

Sasuke sighed softly as he dropped his bag next to his easel, knowing that they had to wait for all the instructions to be given out before moving. This was going to be interesting.

Naruto raised his gaze slightly to take in Kakashi's masked face before snorting and going on towards the back, pretending to get supplies before he grabbed his easel. He really came to speak to a certain brunet who he could clearly tell was bouncing on his toes to hear the news.

"So, dude! What happened? I saw the fight and then you both got drug out while Ebisu was all bitching at us." Kiba perked up when Naruto stopped by him.

"Umm, well I got in-school suspension for all of next week," the blond replied, rubbing his head with a slight grimace, which Kiba mimicked.

"Bummer, man."

"Yeah, _but_," a grin spread across his cheeks as he leaned a little closer to the Inuzuka's ear, "I got a chance to get me some sweet, sweet Uchiha ass."

"Ye-hehe-ah!" Kiba nodded approvingly, giving the other a high-five. "How'd you manage that?"

Catching the teacher looking, Naruto bent over a little to fondle with the workings on the easel until Kakashi looked away. "Just gotta beat him in a little bike race is all. Nothing impossible."

Kiba snorted, loudly.

"'Nothing impossible' my ass! Look, buddy, you're good—I mean, you definitely held your own against the guy in a fight which I've only seen done once before—but… you can't seriously think you'll beat him on a motorcycle. That's all the guy does! He's—" the brunet stopped himself before looking around and leaning in closer to whisper it, "I've heard he _killed_ a guy."

Letting out a scoff, Naruto straightened with a laugh. "Yeah right. Severely fuck up, yes, but I doubt he's _killed_ anybody."

"Whatever, man. I'll be sure to come to your funeral, even if I'm the only one," Kiba said, raising his brows as he rolled his eyes and pretended to sketch.

"There won't _be_ a funeral." Naruto got closer to the brunet again, raising his finger as he spoke, face serious as his voice hissed out, "You've never even _seen_ me on a bike. I'm winning this, dude. I'm winning it _so_ hard and afterwards, I'll take my victory all the way to—" he paused, finger drooping as his eyes fell, "Wherever I'm fucking him, I haven't decided yet," the blond finished, raising a hand to his chin as he started pondering on that again.

Kiba stared at the other for a long while, before going back to sketching, "Well I'll definitely be there. To either witness your amazing victory against all odds… or to pick up your pieces." His eyes cut over to Naruto, grin on his lips.

Returning the grin, Naruto punched Kiba lightly in the shoulder. "I like you, dude, even if you _are_ a momma's boy. 'Scuse me while I go partner up with the future lo-ser of tonight's race." He chuckled as he turned around, easel in hand while he headed towards the front where Sasuke was waiting.

Rubbing his arm even though it didn't hurt, the brunet glared at the back of the other teen's head, a mildly amused smile curling his lips shortly after.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto kishi does

A/N: So it's been close to a month since the last chapter was posted, and while we're slowly working on chapter 9 -clears throat- we're also waiting on chapters 6-8 to be read over for grammar and such -eyes- But yeah, I figured I'd just go ahead and post this up now since Skully asked sometime last week  
We're getting closer to the newer chapters that aren't so hard to read (i think so anyway) -is excited-  
well, I'm posting this when I should be getting to bed...  
as always, any females in this are simply for plot movings along  
anyway, I hope you guys like it 8D (also i apologize for any spelling things I might have missed on my last run though, im tried _-_ )

* * *

Jerking in his seat from the vibrations, Naruto checked his cell-phone for the fifth time since he got out of school. Another goddamn call from Mizuki. He had already responded to his text messages, what else could he want?

Either way, the blond ignored it, not wanting to start a scene in front of Kiba's mom—and because he didn't want to deal with all of that just yet. Tonight was going to be a good night, and then as soon as he figured out where they were going, the resulting fuck was going to be even better.

He pulled up another spoonful of jambalaya from his plate and stuck it in his mouth. A grunt of approval sounding in his throat before he took in another spoonful.

"Like my cooking, sweetie?" Tsume asked with a small laugh, not used to somebody being so enthusiastic about her cooking. Her own children usually complained about how spicy everything was.

"This is delicious!" Naruto exclaimed through a mouthful, scooting up in his chair for better access. Konoha had to be full of chefs or something. There was good food everywhere!

"I'd slow down if I were you, it can sometimes be unforgiving later," Kiba leaned over and whispered to the blond, even though he could be heard by his mother anyway. He glanced down at his own plate, having only picked up another spoonful of the spicy rice after eating something more neutral, like… green beans, which he chewed slowly.

Pulling back from the blond when Kiba caught his mother's glare, he quickly scooped up a large spoonful of the rice in question and shoveled it into his mouth, then took a large drink from his can of coke before chewing. "'ets 'ood, ma!" He smiled around the bite, pulling in a few quick lung-fulls of air to try and calm the fire on his tongue.

"Well that's good," she said with a smile before continuing to eat her own portion.

Naruto snorted to himself quietly, eyes moving up to watch the Inuzuka nearly whine in pain, his face turning an obvious shade of red that almost blended into the triangles on his face. "Don't hurt yourself," he said with a cruel grin, shoveling another bite into his mouth. It stung, but not to the extent that the younger Inuzuka was making it seem.

"You hush." Kiba kicked his foot out to the side, nudging Naruto's own enough that it moved across the tiled floor a few inches. "I built up this intolerance," he groused, unhappy that his stomach had revolted against some of his favorite foods. He'd eaten too much of a good thing, and Kiba fucking _loved_ food.

Turning to glance up at the clock on the wall, seeing that it read 7:45pm, Kiba shoveled the rice in a bit faster, managing to shove in a few green-beans and such as well. He wanted to leave early since they'd have to drive _through_ Katon to get to the industrial side of town where tonight's races would be held. And as much as he really wanted to support Naruto, Kiba knew he had to bet on Sasuke, and at least he would be able to make a profit that he could split between the two of them and hopefully make it up to the blond. _He'll probably almost make it at least_, he smiled. He was certain that Naruto would see the finish line, but more than likely never cross it before the raven did.

Kicking the brunet back, blue eyes followed the other's and caught sight of the time as well. Naruto then followed suit and started to quickly empty his plate. Even if it made him sick later, he needed to make sure he was nice and fed before the race, he always did horrible even if he was just a little hungry.

There was still the thought of _what_ he would get. Oh well, he'd have to worry about that some other time. He would be the winner, he should be able to pick whenever he wanted.

"Are you two boys _that_ hungry?" Tsume said, looking up with a slight surprise on her face. Then she got up out of her chair, her cell-phone buzzing from in her pocket. "Well _shit_," she hissed out, seeing it was a business call. After tugging it to her ear, she stepped just out of the kitchen, leaning against the wall, "Hello?"

Naruto looked up to watch her leave, then turned to catch Kiba's eye. If they were going to jet out of here before his mom could stop them, now was the time.

Kiba quickly downed his coke before scooting back in his chair. He had cleared everything on his plate in a matter of minutes, and he knew that, while his mother didn't care if he went out or not, it was getting out the door without the standard 'be safe and such' speech, which usually lasted at least thirty minutes, that he was worried about. "Let's go while she's on the phone," Kiba whispered, knowing Tsume had good ears.

He picked up Naruto's plate once the blond had cleared it as well and quickly walked them over to the sink before grabbing them both another coke from the fridge as he passed by it. "I need my bag." He nodded, before eyeing the doorway his mother had disappeared out.

"MA~! We're heading out! I'll see you in the morning!!" he called loudly, a hand flailed in the doorway, silently telling him to hush up while waving goodbye. Kiba grinned, taking the stairs up two at a time, Akamaru at his heals.

Taking the coke the other had grabbed him, Naruto made his way towards the door, slipping out to stand on the porch and wait on Kiba. It wasn't long before he heard the brunet bounding down the stairs, telling Akamaru something as he pulled open the front door and shut it behind him.

"Ready?" the Inuzuka asked, even as he turned to stroll towards his car.

"More than you know," Naruto replied, going over to his bike and mounting it. He slipped the can into the side pocket on his messenger bag and tugged on his helmet, turning on the bike and pulling it to the side so he could follow the brunet once the other had started out.

It took a little more than two hours to work through the heavy evening traffic, more so since cops had been out hiding along the outskirts of the city when they entered Katon. Though, since Kiba had a radar detector installed, they managed to get past without being stopped, and even then, they were forced to take it easy on the highways until they were near the other side of the city. It was a good thing they tended to stay ahead of the cops on these things, since they were expecting them to be on the same side of the city as they had been the night before.

Once they were in the clear, Kiba quickly weaved through the traffic, making it to the nearly abandoned factory where the start and end of the race, as well as the after party, was being held. They were far enough away from the general population that the cops would simply leave them be, or it was more than likely that they profited more than anyone, so they didn't want to ruin their non-taxed income.

Pulling through the gates with Naruto behind him, Kiba giving the guy guarding the entrance a grin and a nod in greeting before they passed, he quickly sped up to the back where everyone was at, the music growing louder and more chaotic with all the different genres playing. He slowed down, waving at Naruto to pull up to him. "I'll find the banker while you look for Sasuke." Kiba nodded at a group of girls who eyed him, giggling amongst themselves. "That cool with you?"

Tossing his head to jerk the bangs from his eye, Naruto set his helmet down on his bike that was parked alongside Kiba's car. Getting off of it, he stashed his bag in the front seat of the red vehicle and shut the door. He craned his head, looking for anyone that might lead him to Sasuke, though he wasn't sure he knew who the Uchiha hung out with besides that blond and redhead from the other night.

Stepping up to a group, the blond put on his most charming grin and looped his arm around a girl's hip from behind. "Hey there, hotstuff, do you know where I can find an Uchiha?" he purred in her ear, making her giggle and shove at him.

"Oh, you'll find him over there," she said, pointing over to a small group—mostly girls—who were standing around somebody. No wonder he couldn't find him on his own, the guy was hidden.

"Thanks, babe," Naruto said with a wink, pinching the girl's chin before walking towards where she had gestured.

"An 'okay' woulda been nice…" Kiba arched a brow as the blond headed deeper into the crowd after getting the information he needed, even before he had gotten out of his own car. "Yeah, sure I'll watch your stuff for you too, man." He grinned, not really complaining, but more so happy that it seemed Naruto was warming up to him a bit, either that or he had been just a little bit too hospitable. "Nah." Kiba shrugged, turning from his car and ducking into the crowd of giggling girls. "So how are you lovely ladies doing tonight?"

Sasuke turned from his half of a conversation with Juugo when a slender hand slowly made its way up his thigh, the two of them sitting on the hood of the larger man's car. Dark orbs followed the line of skin that lead to a pair of scarlet eyes which were taking their time moving up from where they had been set. "Karin." He couldn't help but scowl, but otherwise did nothing to move her away just yet.

"Did you get my note?" She tilted her head to the side, voice almost innocent-sounding with the question.

"There you are," Naruto drawled out, shoving Karin aside with barely a glance, "'Scuse me, babe." He placed his hands on either of the Uchiha's knees, peeling them apart to slip between them.

"You ready for our little race? Hope it doesn't hurt ya too bad when you lose. I'll make sure my prize is _your_ prize later," the blond grinned cheekily, rubbing his thumbs on the inside of Sasuke's thighs. "Which reminds me, wherever we go, I want it to be somewhere you've _never_ done it." His eyes narrowed a tad while his tongue snaked over his bottom lip.

"Um, excuse _me_," Karin spoke up, getting up on the car and shoving the blond away with her foot. "I was talking to him first, thank you." She narrowed her eyes, tilting her foot to dig the heel in Naruto's ribs.

Grabbing the small ankle firmly, Naruto laughed breathily and shoved it away, forcing a grin. "He didn't seem too excited to talk to you, chick, or is it just me?" Blue eyes cut over to the Uchiha.

"Who the _hell_ are you?!" Suigetsu nearly jumped on the blond, but Juugo stopped him, knowing that he would end up hurting Sasuke in the process, and the Uchiha was racing tonight, he didn't need to get into a fight beforehand.

A smirk played on pale lips with the forwardness Naruto exuded, the other teen actually having enough balls to walk up to and _touch_ him before instantly starting on getting the prize he had been promised _if_ he should win. "Hn." He grinned. "There's not many places where I _haven't_." He tilted his head to the side a bit, leaning back on his hands. He could care less about Karin or her interests; Naruto was certainly more interesting than anyone around here had been in a long while.

It amused him to see Karin huff in annoyance while Suigetsu growled possessively, Juugo still holding onto the flailing frame.

A deep chuckle rumbled through Naruto's chest as his eyes passed over the two who definitely weren't pleased with what his aims were. "You can have him back in a while," he said with a grin and an incline of his head, brow rising in amusement.

"I can have him back whenever I want, fuckhead," Suigetsu snarled, still trying to break away from Juugo's grip.

Naruto turned his head from the other blond, leaning forward to match the angle that the Uchiha was now at. "Well that just makes things better for me then. Less choices." He grinned more. "How about after this race, you give me the rundown on these places?"

A raven brow arched, hidden under the blue streaked locks covering his right eye. Dark eyes stayed where they had been this entire time, locked on the blue ones now intently looking into his own. "Once you _win_, I'll consider it." He smirked, leaning up so that their lips were only a breath apart. "Dobe." He grinned more, knowing that the blond was clueless as to what that word meant, though he was positive that Suigetsu would gladly tell the other for him.

"Put me down!" Suigetsu struggled more, wiggling about in the redhead's grasp even as his eyes never moved off of the two males in front of him. "I wanna know who this fucking punk thinks he is!"

"Oh you're just jealous because Sasuke found someone less diseased than your skankalicious ass!" Karin shouted at the loud-mouthed teen, from where she now stood beside the sleek car.

"Now, if you'll excuse me…" Sasuke pushed himself back upright, forcing Naruto to move with him, his own hand moving forward so that short, black painted nails dragged up the inside of the blond's thigh before he cupped the other teen's endowment, lips curling up to the left a little higher. "Hn." It was amusing to know that his earlier thoughts had been correct.

Pushing past Naruto, as well as leaving Karin behind unanswered, Sasuke headed over to where he had parked his bike earlier, knowing that he was being followed by Suigetsu, then Juugo, more so since he could hear the white-haired teen grumbling to himself.

Blue eyes followed the leather-clad ass intently, Naruto licking his lips in anticipation. There was no way he could lose this race; there was no way he _was_ going to lose this race.

Blood instantly pooled in his lower abdomen from the crude touch, making the blond feel way more eager than he already was just from being in the Uchiha's presence. It was as if Sasuke's pores just leaked sex, forming an aura of lusty heat that choked you if you even took a sniff.

With a nod in the raven's direction after he caught his eye, he headed towards his own bike.

Kiba had spotted Naruto as the blond headed back towards his bike, the brunet having found the banker and paid Naruto's entry fee as well as place his own bets. The girls around him had decided to follow him after seeing just how much cash the scruffy brunet had on him. "Did you find him?" Kiba inquired, though the smirk on the other's face told him that he more than likely had. "Good luck man, it can get vicious out there." Kiba grinned more as engines around them revved.

Once on his bike, Sasuke slipped his leather jacket back on, eyes roving over the cheering crowd of people as more and more engines began to rev for the start of the race, Suigetsu had been stopped by a few of his usual hussies, but had ignored them in favor of following after the raven, violet eyes narrowed slightly. "What the hell was that?!" he groused, arms waving at his side.

"Jealous?" A raven brow arched, as he slipped one ear bud into his ear, leaving the other to be tucked into the collar of his mostly zipped up jacket. He smirked when Suigetsu nearly huffed in annoyance, still eyeing the Uchiha.

"Am not," he mumbled, turning from the other teen to head over to his own bike, wanting to follow the race behind the other racers.

Pulling his helmet on after starting up his playlist on his iPod, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as he turned on his engine, revving it a few times before peeling out of the area he had parked in, a cloud of white smoke following behind his back tire.

With a reassuring wave to Kiba, silently telling him he'd be fine, Naruto mounted his bike and pulled on his helmet. Turning the vehicle fluidly, leaving a black line on the pavement behind his wheel, he headed towards where the race's starting line was, stopping close to Sasuke and his black bike, the other racers continuing to line up as well.

He tugged up his helmet and gave the Uchiha a grin. "Ready to get started, princess?"

There was a roar of engines and the quieter cheering from the crowd. There was the sexiest man he'd ever seen in his life at his side. He was on his bike, doing one of the things he was best at. And there was no way he was going to lose. Life couldn't be better.

Sasuke turned when Naruto drove up beside him, his helmet sitting on his bike between his legs as he quickly scrolled through the songs in his play list, stopping on one of his favorites. When the blond opened his mouth, Sasuke wanted to punch him, but instead simply allowed a smirk to curl onto his lips as he lightly shook his head.

"You're overconfident, Usuratonkachi." He pressed his iPod back into his jacket pocket before reaching for his helmet. His grin grew more as the banker walked out in front of the line of bikers, giving out the same speech as he always did. "You ever have sex on your bike?" He arched a brow, dark orbs darting over to the two girls spray painting a line on cement just in front of their tires, indicating just where they had to cross over again in order to win.

Pushing his helmet back a little farther, Naruto turned his head to look at the other with both eyes. The question took him off-guard a little at first until the ulterior motives he made up to go along with it surfaced in his brain, making a grin curl his lips. "Hell yeah I have," he said, sitting back a little before revving his engine.

The banker slowly backed up a few steps, waiting for his two ladies to walk up to him so they could count them down to take off, the first girl already starting. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk more with Naruto's answer. It figured, and at the same time in intrigued him, wondering just what the other had done before getting here.

"While you were driving?" he asked before pushing his helmet down over his head as the second girl spoke up. It was rather amusing, playing this game, teasing the blond enough to get him riled up, only to leave him behind wanting more. There wasn't anyone else that could tease him back enough to get him to actually feel how Naruto had managed to, and it was something that Sasuke was going to figure out.

As soon as the black pools were hidden from his view, the man shouted out that everyone should go. Racers took off left and right and Naruto barely had the time to catch up after shoving his helmet back down. If he were less of a man, he would have gaped—though he probably had, dammit. Had that meant that Sasuke had? Was he really asking just to wonder if Naruto had? Which he hadn't, that—he'd never thought of that, but if Sasuke had…

Blue eyes narrowed from behind his visor as the blond sped up, popping a wheelie and kicking the stray dirt and gravel up as he passed the stragglers. He had to win this, there was no way, but fuck had that momentary brain-fart thrown him off. Fucker did it on purpose.

A grin still spread his lips though; the Uchiha had explaining to do after he lost.

The smirk stayed on his lips when he left the blond behind, able to see him in his rear-view mirror for a few seconds before other drivers quickly blocked the reflected image of the other teen as they quickly sped up to try and catch him. He took off, speeding up into the first turn on the side streets that surrounded the large area, knowing the set course well, if not by heart. He concentrated on moving forward, while the others behind him seemed more intent on shoving one another out of the way.

When Naruto appeared in his mirror once more, an amused snort passed over pale lips. _Now_ it was a race.

Dodging the bikes that went tipping over from some very violent person up front, Naruto quickly gained a few spots. It helped that he'd worked on his bike himself, increasing its speed and maneuverability. He sacrificed some weight, so it was pretty easy to throw his bike off if you hit it hard enough, but it was worth it. He was pretty good at not getting bumped into.

"One potato, two potato, three potato, four..." the blond chanted to himself as he passed the other racers—the "potatoes." These were definitely just small-fry punks who probably just raced to "race" and show off to their girlfriends. The ones he was most interested in were already at the front, where they belonged. Sasuke, of course, in the lead. Even Naruto could read enough about the other and what people said about him to know he was pretty fucking good.

The course progressed into the more closely built buildings, taking them through much more dangerous areas where equipment was being held as well as where late night workers were being let out onto the two lanes streets. The curve that Sasuke was looking the most forward to was coming up, and while it was followed by a ramp that most people managed to miss, he knew to hug the outside of it and use the ramp to launch himself farther forward. He could see Naruto quickly gaining on him, and while the thought of the blond winning was somewhat of an enticing thought, he couldn't afford to lose tonight, not when there was so much at stake.

A growl left the pale body when the driver behind him sped up, a pipe he had picked up somewhere in his hand as he grinned, thinking he was going to take him down. And while he swerved to miss getting hit by the heavy metal, he also missed the ramp, which annoyed him. It was cheap to cheat, and it took no skill whatsoever. If the moron was going to play it this way, then so was he.

Reaching down, Sasuke slowed a bit, allowing the other guy to catch up to him before he changed sides, coming up beside the long haired male and forcing him to switch sides. And while he was at an advantage being left handed, this guy was obviously not. He had to swing from the opposite side as to not throw himself off balance, and since he had come up behind the raven on the right, using his right hand to swig the pipe, it was easy.

Pulling his sword out after the next swing, Sasuke sliced the pipe in half while hitting the heated rubber of the guy's front tire, which instantly blew out, causing him to lose control of his bike. A smirk curled onto pale lips as he replaced the concealed weapon and sped back up, noticing that the others were getting even closer.

Naruto half-circled around the guy that the Uchiha had taken out, arching a brow at how badly the victim had gone out of control. He bit the inside of his cheek as he sped up again until he spotted the glint of the raven's tail pipes and giving him a boost of confidence—not that he doubted himself. A grin spread wide over his cheeks before he took a curve, hugging it tightly while speeding up rather than slowing down.

He was definitely pushing his bike a little harder than he was used to, but he was confident she would make it. This would just be the first race he actually tested his alterations on.

Another guy was slowly taken over by him, leaving only two more people in between him and Sasuke. He quickly scanned over the upcoming surroundings, trying to figure out a way to get a quick gain on these other guys. There probably wasn't much left to this course. He didn't know too much about it since he didn't look over the map more than once, a dumb move on his part honestly, but in his defense… he had Sasuke on the brain.

Looking up after a near run-in with the guy in front of him—_pay more attention to the road, Naruto_—he saw what he was looking for; up ahead there was a small path that led behind one of the residential houses that peppered the landscape. It cut straight through an otherwise wide, bending curve, gaining him a lot of distance between him and the racers in his way and possibly passing them if he kept his speed up. The path would be a tight squeeze and there was plenty of common background trash, but he was sure of himself, it being his trademark to come up with things out of his ass on the spot.

Quickly weaving to the side—catching the interest of the guy ahead who looked back and shook his head—Naruto got on the small path, finding it to be mostly soft dirt to his annoyance, but he couldn't slow down or else it'd forfeit his reasons for using it. Instead he rose up in his seat, riding his motorcycle like a dirt bike as he bounced and jostled over the many eroded holes in the ground. Luckily, someone else used this road pretty frequently with some sort of vehicle because most of the trash he'd seen from afar was littered on the sides, giving him a clear shot.

He let out a loud laugh once he exited the other side, now way ahead of the two that had been in his way and closer to tailing the Uchiha. Way closer.

Rolling his neck slightly, the blond sat back down in his seat and flexed his shoulders. _Time for this race to get serious._

Glancing to the side when Naruto suddenly slid into his rearview mirrors, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, his tongue lightly rubbing against the cut on his lip. He figured the blond would use that shortcut, he had a few times when he had first gotten here, but the one he tended to like the most was the alleyway that was coming up. Instead he took the curve, passing by the back entrance to the large factory grounds they had started on, passing by the people cheering and shouting.

He took the next turn quickly, skidding along the pavement, his foot coming out to drag lightly against the cement as it was the second sharpest turn, the last one being the sharpest, and then sped up as he straightened. He glanced in his mirrors again to see one of the back two guys fall over, though Naruto was still right behind him, and he knew that the blond was smirking, thinking he was close. Sometimes this was too easy.

Glancing over and seeing the factory building again, Naruto knew this was soon coming to an end. With that in mind, he tightened his gloved fists around the grips of his bike, taking the engine up to as far as it would go. The bike jerked a little, but he just took it in stride, leaning forward. He had seen the alley but was a little too late. Oh well, he could still do this without the second shortcut.

Taking the turns as Sasuke had, though maybe his bike leaned a little more than he liked, Naruto found himself quickly working his way towards the black bike. Had he a good reason to, he could probably reach out and touch the raven's rear lights in no time. As long as nothing went wrong, he'd be in front right before the finish line. It'd be close, but he'd win.

He couldn't help the little spark of electricity that danced up his spine, boiling the adrenaline that was already pumping into his veins.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side a little, getting a better view of the orange Suzuki behind him as it jerked slightly. It seemed that the blond hadn't been paying attention to the map, or rather: his mind had been a bit too preoccupied with something else. He smirked, knowing that the next turn was extremely sharp, and it was better for drift around it.

The crowds of people grew thicker as they neared the finish line, a few obviously more than surprised that the new guy was still in the race, let alone right on the Uchiha's tail. They backed up when both bikes neared the turn, Sasuke hitting his brakes as he threw out his foot and hit the gas, drifting around the sharp corner before taking off again, leaving a white cloud of smoke behind him. If Naruto made it past that, then well, he would at least allow the other teen another chance at beating him.

"Fucking…" Naruto cursed, his voice echoing loudly back at him from the confines of the helmet. Luckily, he'd dealt with this trick before and was used to memorizing what was ahead of him before going on ahead. _You're not __**that**__ distracting, Uchiha/_

He took the turn, going in fast before hitting his own brakes and drifting while nearly sitting on the other side of the bike rather than throwing his foot out, using mainly his arm strength to keep the motorcycle steady. The blond maneuvered his Katana straight again underneath himself and took his speed back up to what it had been before.

Blue eyes narrowed from behind his eye shield as he finally made it to Sasuke's side. Now the only struggle left was getting in front of the raven before the end as the track after that last turn was pretty straight.

Turning to look at Naruto, the blond now beside him, Sasuke eased closer to the other, he'd seen his bike jerk a bit earlier, instantly telling him that with whatever modifications the other teen had made to his bike, they also had some consequences. They were close, but all he needed was a tire length between them and there would be no question as to who won. While some people tended to use enhancers, like nitrous oxide, Sasuke never did. Those were cheap, and a real racer didn't need them, not to mention that on his bike it would be just plain stupid to do so anyway. His car, however, had a back up of it, knowing that half the people who raced cars tended to use it, simply because they didn't know better.

"Hn." He smirked, easing himself over just a bit more, enough so that he bumped against the other bike, his own only jolting slightly before he righted himself. Crouching even lower, the air moving over him much more quickly, Sasuke added a bit more gas, pulling ahead of Naruto again as the line on the ground came into view. It was just a few seconds away now.

As soon as he saw the Uchiha edge closer, Naruto knew something bad was about to happen. As the black Ninja neared, he tried to get them further apart. _How the hell could he know—_, but it was too late to focus on how with his bike trying to tilt over on him at the moment.

Letting out a string of curses, the blond forcibly righted his motorcycle again, but not without severely distancing himself from Sasuke. "Shit!" he spat out, hitting the top of the bike angrily even as he tried to regain some of the distance between them. You didn't lose until you were on the other side of the finish line, so he hoped that his raw determination would help him somehow.

Smirking, Sasuke slowed down a bit, allowing himself to lean to the left, then the right a few times before crossing the finish line, Naruto not but two seconds behind him. He continued on for about fifty feet before throwing his back tire out and kicking up a large cloud of smoke as well as leaving a thick, black, half circle on the cement under his bike before stopping. Suigetsu was at his side in a matter of seconds, even as he knocked the kickstand down and pulled off his helmet.

Blue-black locks splayed over his vision, and the cool night air felt amazing against the back of his neck as he climbed off his bike, hearing people cheering now that his ears weren't cushioned. He reached into his pocket to turn off his iPod while popping the ear bud out and tucking it in.

"…Fucking amazing." Suigetsu was talking to him but he hadn't really been paying attention, rather the dark eyes were set on watching the orange bike as it neared the Inuzuka's bright red car once more. While most people would have thought that he ran well, really, he had been bored, that is, until Naruto had caught up to him. He would have to make sure to show the other his gratitude later.

Juugo patted his shoulder lightly, the larger man gaining the raven's attention. "Glad you're safe," he stated before pulling his hand back. Sasuke gave him a nod before turning back around as more people quickly gathered around him.

Shoving Kiba's arm away angrily from where the other came to pat him on the back, Naruto huffed loudly as he yanked off his helmet, tossing it to the ground. He jerked the kickstand of his bike into place and swung his leg off, immediately starting towards where he could see people gathering their "winner." That just pissed the blond off more.

He wasn't sure what made him angrier, the fact that the Uchiha shamelessly exploited his weakness, or that the fucker _won_ because of it, or that he lost a fucking good chance at getting Sasuke wherever he wanted him. Wasn't sure, but didn't care, all that mattered now was socking that fucking asshole in his sexy face.

Naruto yanked and pushed people out of his way as he cut through the crowd and towards Sasuke, who turned around just as he got there. Taking only a second to do so, the blond reared his fist back and punched the raven solidly in the face, seething afterwards as he glared at the other. "What the hell, huh? Can't win with just speed? Gotta ruin other people's _fucking bikes_?" he groused out loudly, voice coming out rough from anger.

Smirking as he turned back to face the fuming blond, Sasuke let his tongue glide along his lower lip, lapping up the blood that was trying to run down his chin from the cut Naruto re-opened for the second time. Sasuke chuckled softly, "You're not pissed about your bike, or about losing." He stepped closer, dark eyes lifting up slightly as Naruto was about two inches taller than he was. "I think you're pissed about the sex." His lips curled up more.

He could see the fury swirling in the crystal depths, and with the way the tanned chest was heaving, Naruto clenching his fists at his sides, he knew he was right, and that thought excited him, his own pulse jumped. Most people simply got pissed because they lost, more so because they were trying to showoff rather than actually trying to show the fact that they had skills, that they were just as good as he was. Naruto was different; he was trying to prove to him that he was good, that he had the skills.

"There's not a scratch on your bike." He leaned in a bit closer. "I saw your weakness and used it against you." He stepped back, tongue darting out to catch the blood again. "At least you finished." He chuckled again, giving the blond a subtle nod, silently telling him to give him everything that he had.

If there was one thing Naruto hated more than being bored, it was people knowing him better than he knew himself, and Sasuke was trying to prove himself psychic.

He heaved out a breath, eyes narrowing more as he glared at the Uchiha. "I—you… that's not the point here!" the blond growled out. "Of course I finished! I woulda _won_ if you hadn't pulled that little stunt! _Both_ of them actually!"

Stepping forward, Naruto went for another punch, this time to the Uchiha's gut. Though he knew the other would see it coming and would probably block or something else asshole-ish—which he specialized in, but he didn't care.

It was rather amusing to see the anger build in the blue orbs, even as the clear want for him swirled around with it as well. He could see that Naruto was being pulled between two extremes, and while he was fighting one, he was allowing the other to clearly push through. Which was why when the other teen moved to punch him, he stepped back, allowing the power of the punch to pull Naruto forward before he slipped closer to the blond again, turning in a half spin to land his elbow into the tanned side, right about where Naruto's fist would have hit him.

He smirked. "Both huh?" He licked his lips slowly, a raven brow arching as Naruto coughed from the blow. "Mm, I only asked because I never got to finish, so technically…" He leaned in even closer, pale lips lightly brushing against the soft skin of a lobe. "I've never had sex on a bike while it's moving." He whispered the words close to the bronzed earlobe, his breath fanning softly against it before pearly canines dragged lightly along the skin, tugging on the metal before Sasuke stepped back. "Though I guess it doesn't matter now…"

Naruto let out another rough cough, wiping the side of his mouth as he straightened, turning to level a glare at the Uchiha. He'd never been so pissed off in his life, nor so turned on even if it was a different type of arousal. The type of arousal that snuck up on you slowly and burned much longer.

His breath huffed out in a couple of pants before he leapt on Sasuke, throwing him backwards as he had in their earlier fight, but instead of punching him, he just pinned his wrists above his head and glared down. Blue eyes narrowed a little more at the smirk that seemed to _live_ on the raven's lips whenever Naruto saw him.

Suigetsu was shouting as well as fighting against Juugo's hold again. Karin was merely cursing and shouting from the sidelines as were a few more girls, the guys just mostly entertained on what should be a good fight.

"What is with you? You lead me on, then piss me off and then go through the whole _fuck_ing cycle again," Naruto nearly spat out, shifting his weight to grind the Uchiha more into the ground beneath him.

Once he caught the air that had been knocked out of his lungs from the sudden tackle, Sasuke licked his lips, still tasting blood, dark orbs lifting up to take in the crystal blue ones locked on him. It didn't matter that there was a crowd around them, that most of the guys were cheering on a fight, while most girls were either envying the blond for sitting on Sasuke as he was, or hating him for touching what they wanted. It was all too amusing, enough that he couldn't help but chuckle even more, the sound of it only loud enough for Naruto and possibly Suigetsu who had paused in his struggling when he noticed that the raven wasn't angry.

"You're much more amusing than the others." Sasuke twisted his wrists in the strong hold, feeling the twinge of pain as his veins were pulled from one side to the other, a purple bruise almost instantly forming. He could feel the skin of his back that had been exposed from under his jacket and shirt rub against the concrete. "And you can't deny that you're not enjoying it too." To prove his point, pale hips arched upwards into the hardening appendage, and with the action he pulled a wrist free, only to punch Naruto square in the jaw, where one of his earlier blows had landed.

There was a loud cheer from the crowd when the blond was knocked off balance and Sasuke instantly rolled them over, sitting on top of the other just as he had him. "Kick his fucking punk ass, Sasuke!" Suigetsu struggled a bit, but was more flailing in excitement than anything, and while he was focused on the punches being thrown, Juugo noticed what the white-haired teen did not.

Grunting loudly from hitting the ground as he was rolled over, Naruto glared up with one eye, the other closing in a wince from the pain now pulsing along that side of his face. "Good to know that my constant confusion on how I should approach you is funny," he groused, easing his other eye open.

Bringing his knees up quickly, he jammed them against the Uchiha's back, forcing him to roll forward as Naruto rolled back. "I'm not enjoying myself. Enjoying myself would mean I got to _fuck_ your ass after kicking it," he breathed out, stumbling slightly from unsure footing. The blond straightened and instantly went to kick the Uchiha in the chest before the other had fully gotten to his feet as well. He then wrenched the limb away quickly so that it couldn't be used against him.

Once he was on his feet again, even after the blow to his chest, Sasuke growled low in his throat. He had expected the blond to fight back, but being taken off-guard was another thing. He hadn't had time to block, with having the air knocked out of him. But if the blond wanted a fight, then he'd get a fight. "If you…" He pulled in a breath, still trying to fill his lungs from both hits Naruto managed to get in. "…want _this_ ass," dark orbs lifted up through the veil of blue-black bangs, "you'll have to try harder." He lunched forward with his fist, and when the other teen dodged, he kneed him in the gut.

It seemed that the crowd was enjoying this almost as much as the race, since there were bets being taken on who would win, though really it was fair game. Naruto had more muscle mass that the Uchiha, but Sasuke was faster than the blond, and both could take one another's hits well. Though this time there wasn't anyone around to stop them, Suigetsu was much more into watching Sasuke kick the crap out of the other teen, and Kiba had been pushed back out of the tightly packed bodies.

Doubling over from the kick, Naruto gasped and turned to glare darkly at the Uchiha before raising up to throw a punch. It was blocked like he knew it would be so he threw his other fist, catching Sasuke in the jaw before the other could pull back.

He received a hit to his own face in return, but he rolled with it, using the momentum to get a kick into Sasuke's side. "Hah," the blond started, breath rasping through his parted lips. "Trying hard is what I'm known for." He grinned, even as he was hit again.

Snorting, Sasuke ducked under the next kick, spinning as he did so and catching the back of a tanned knee. He pulled his leg back, jerking Naruto's out from under him at the same time, the muscled frame thrown off-balance. "You're not known here." The crowd agreed with him, cheering and mocking the blond as he climbed back onto his feet. Sasuke didn't give him much time to do anything other than stand, giving the other teen the same courtesy as he had been given himself, he threw another punch to a whiskered cheek, landing the blow before Naruto came back on him, hitting him in the side as well.

He stepped back to pull in a few quick breaths, a pale hand lifting to wipe the blood away from the corner of his mouth, a smirk tugging at the raven's lips once more. "I just might give you another chance." He straightened, blood pumping quickly through his veins. Not even Suigetsu could make him feel this way, could get him as _hard_ as he was now. "I'll even up your prize."

Throwing himself up from where he'd had to catch his fall using his hands, Naruto spat to the side, wiping at his own mouth afterwards as he watched the Uchiha. The crowd was getting annoying, but he tried to keep that off his mind. It wasn't like being the underdog was new to him or anything and it made it more satisfying to wipe those smart-ass grins from their faces later.

"Hmm, I'll think on it," the blond replied with a haughty smirk, though there was no actual backing in his brain for _not_ accepting the hot raven's offer up front.

Naruto stepped up to throw a punch, readying his leg in case the other ducked. Adrenaline polluted his system, keeping him from getting tired or feeling the pain he'd otherwise be suffering from. He was excited, to say the least, in every meaning of the word. Sasuke was definitely the toughest opponent he'd had in a while as well as the hottest.

When Naruto threw the next punch, Sasuke blocked it with his own arm, knowing the other would more than likely grab his wrist when he did so, though it didn't matter much as he used his other arm to throw his own punch which landed against Naruto's exposed ribs. "I'm sure you will," he practically purred the words against a tanned lobe before pulling himself back.

Stepping forward from where he'd been knocked aside by the punch to his ribs, Naruto threw another fist to catch the damn Uchiha bastard in the lip, making sure that cut _stayed_ open. "You're so confident that I'll stay the drooling little puppy following your ass around," he grinned, tossing his head at an angle in a crude nod, "It really pisses me off."

Sasuke sucked his lip into his mouth, pulling a bit of the blood in before spitting it out as he stepped up to Naruto, fisting the blond's red t-shirt. He yanked the other teen closer to him before allowing his hands to unclench, though his nails were pressed and were dragged down the taunt skin underneath. "You can't tell me you don't want my ass." He couldn't help but smirk, fingers trailing down over the blond's hardened cock in his jeans. "Not when you're this hard." He squeezed the base of Naruto's erection, grinding his own against a tanned thigh before he stepped back.

"Just get back to me on that then." He smirked turning away, though as he did so he could see the anger build up in the blue irises, his hands balling into fists.

"You fucking bastard!" Naruto lunged at the Uchiha's back, but before he could reach him, a few sharp snaps sounded, gaining everyone's attention when tires squealed right after, people already scattering to get to their cars knowing just what that sound was, even before someone yelled 'gun!'. The rapid firing grew, coming closer to where they were as two black cars drove through the center of everyone. Sasuke narrowed his eyes seeing the men hanging out of the windows, grins on their faces as they shot at anyone they thought they would hit.

Sasuke turned to look at Juugo and Suigetsu, both of whom had instantly stilled when they had heard the first few shots, then looked back at Naruto, the blond still looking startled. Turning again, he quickly ran over to his bike and hopped on it, tossing his helmet at Juugo before starting his engine and revving it loudly. "Get out of here, they're after me," he ordered, making sure to meet the larger man's eyes before he sped off.

There was no way those men where there for anyone else, and with how the driver was looking around, and the tattoo on the lug's big head... He growled low in his throat, Sasuke stopping when he hit an open area where the driver could clearly see him. If they were going to come after him now, it was fine; at least he was getting somewhere, unlike the agents who had brought him here. He had been lucky to make it this long without being confronted before, but it figured the douche that had arrested him the night before had gone ahead and made a report with his name in it. There were leaks everywhere.

Darting his eyes around as soon as the initial confusion was clearing and spotting a few people down on the ground, Naruto looked for Kiba, hoping the other hadn't gotten caught in it. He winced as he passed by some of the people that had fallen near him, helping one up to get to his friends. Sasuke had already taken off—_figures_—and so had most of the people with him.

"Hey, dude! Get your ass over here before they drive back around!" Kiba yelled over the people that were still shouting as they climbed into and onto their vehicles. He patted the roof of his car before slipping inside once the blond had turned towards him.

Sprinting towards his bike, Naruto crawled on it after snatching his helmet off the ground from where he'd thrown it. He'd take off for now to make sure he didn't get his own ass shot, but Sasuke and him weren't finished. Though he wished he had his own gun to get those guys back from ruining his Sasuke-ass-kicking time.

Once the driver had spotted him, he smacked the guy hanging out of the passenger's side window, who turned to look back in the car before his eyes were pointed at the Uchiha. He shouted to the other two men in the car, who also turned. Sasuke smirked as he reached down and pulled his katana from his hidden sheath on his bike, keeping it low so the men didn't see it.

The back car caught onto the fact that the one in front was now quiet, but instead of following behind it, it quickly turned around, then began to make a large circle, the men inside shooting at whoever they spotted, one of which was Naruto, as the blond was still close enough to be in their 'way'.

Revving his engine, Sasuke quickly turned himself in a circle until he was facing the car. He waited a moment before taking off towards it, the man behind the wheel telling the others to shoot at him, which they did. Sasuke pulled his front wheel up as he drew closer, growling when he could hear a few of his lines being punctured by bullets. He flipped his katana over in his hand before slamming the front wheel of his motorcycle down on the hood of the car, then continued on up it, jamming the blade into the aluminum of the car and dragging it along behind him as he went over the roof and trunk.

The driver stopped when his shoulder had been cut, shouting at the men to get out as Sasuke climbed off his bike, knowing that his tank had been hit as well. He pulled his key out and shoved it into his pocket as he headed back towards the car and the men now climbing out from it.

"What the hell?" Naruto shouted to himself as bullets whizzed by. Who the hell were these people and what the _fuck_ was their problem?

He ducked down low on his bike, using the heavy machinery beside him to guard him from a few of the stray bullets that were still riddling the air. Hearing Kiba take off, he followed alongside him quickly, shamelessly using the other's car as a shield to keep himself safe. The brunet would get over it.

Hearing more commotion from a different way, Naruto turned out of curiosity, catching sight of the Uchiha starting towards the men with a sword in his grip. Furrowing his brows and rolling his eyes, the blond shook his head and continued alongside Kiba.

Figures that someone as sexy and dangerous as Sasuke would carry trouble with him.

A grin quirked his lips up as he thought about it. This could actually turn out to be fun. He just needed to make a note to get his hands on some kind of weapon bigger than his pocket knife first if he was going to go against guys with guns.

Flipping the katana over in his hand as he brought it up, still walking slowly towards the men running at him, Sasuke didn't take his eyes off the young guy closest to him. He looked slightly afraid, unsure of what to expect from him since he had just sliced through their car. He stepped forward anyway, lifting his gun, which shook slightly as the other guys slowly circled around the raven. The other car made a quick turn and headed towards them, honking it's horn to try and distract anyone they could, which just happened to be the guy who was apparently new.

Snorting, Sasuke moved in on him, using the unsharpened side of his katana to knock the gun out of the other's hands before turning around on him and pressing the blade to his throat. He was slightly taller than the guy, so he stepped behind him more, eyeing the other men as he simply stood there. They seemed to be armed well, he could see handguns pressed under their belts, and one also had a sword, though, with the car rapidly approaching, and probably another on the way, or a van, there was no telling what he was up against.

Driving by a pile of industrial trash, Naruto noticed a very long and decently large pipe sticking up from the junk. Slowing down, he yanked it out before turning, stopping his bike as he sat and pondered a moment. Was he actually going to fucking do this? Was he really that reckless and crazy and _stupid_?

"Hell yeah I am," the blond answered himself, revving his engine as he took off after the car that was now heading back towards the Uchiha.

The vehicle arrived before him and the men were quickly getting out in order to provide backup for their comrades who were already having a rough time.

Grin pushing up both cheeks, Naruto narrowed his eyes, letting his arm dangle the pipe along the ground, small sparks flying up from metal meeting concrete. As soon as the men were looking up towards the sounds of the bike that had originally been driving _away_, the teen pulled back the pipe and swung it hard, catching two guys with the momentum of his swing plus the speed he was going. Blood spattered in the air from the blow, some landing along the blond's arm.

When the second car arrived with backup, the men from the first quickly took action, though it was slightly unexpected that the driver from the first car simply shot the kid that Sasuke had pinned against himself, before his face was smashed in with a pipe. Sasuke turned his head, catching a glimpse of the blond on his bright orange bike driving past, then slowing down and turning for another pass by. _What are you doing?_ He turned back in time to see the larger man from the second car come at him with a bat, which he quickly dodged and hit him in the gut with his elbow as he dodged a blow from one of the other men.

Turning around and flipping over the fat man's back, he threw out his leg to kick the next one in the face while brining his blade up to catch the next guy in the neck, blood flying out everywhere and spraying him as well as the two men behind him. He crouched when another tried to tackle him, then brought his blade around to come into contact with the muscle on the back of his leg. Sasuke couldn't help but scoff in somewhat amusement when another man told the others to not kill him.

Biting his lip in enjoyment, Naruto caught another guy in the head just before he'd gone to shoot at Sasuke. _Heh, just saved your life,_ he gloated with a grin in the Uchiha's direction.

He ducked just in time for a katana to graze over his head. _Wh-what the f—__**katanas**__?!_ This was definitely getting serious... or ridiculous, both seemed to fit the situation at the moment.

Well Kiba _had_ mentioned something about the Yakuza, Naruto just never thought he'd been serious.

Jumping off his bike and resting it on his side as quickly as he could manage, the blond ran back into the fray, which had gotten considerably smaller since he last looked at it. He pulled his helmet off and turned to toss it back towards his bike. Facing forward again, he realized he'd turned his head just in time to see a smaller man dive at him and he leaped over the other with a clipped shout, landing on his feet and twisting around to land a heavy, metal blow to the guy's skull.

He jerked his head around to make sure nobody else was coming out of nowhere before he continued towards Sasuke.

After turning to see another guy get smacked in the side of the head with a metal pipe, Sasuke narrowed his gaze, deciding that he wasn't going to play around anymore, not that he was, but that had been close. Turning sharply, Sasuke undercut the next guy, slicing through his arm just above his elbow, the man flailing his nub-of-an-arm around, spraying him with blood before falling to the ground to find his lost limb. A smirk curled onto pale lips when the next guy came at him with a katana, though it was more than obvious that he didn't know how to use it as he was holding it with both arms above his head, ready to bring it down on the top of the Uchiha's skull, but he was stopped short when the already blood coated blade wielded by the raven entered his gut sideways and twisted before it was pulled up quickly, slicing through everything until there was nothing left to cut.

When the man fell over, Sasuke blinked for a second, seeing Naruto on his feet fighting off another guy with a katana, though this one was at least a little bit skilled. He smirked before turning away from the punch that was aimed at his head, rolling himself against the large man's body and grabbing the handgun from his belt where it was hidden against his lower back. He kicked the man over, flipping the safety off and shooting him in the head, followed by the skinny guy who was about to come down against the metal pipe in the blond's hands.

When those blue orbs turned to look at him, Sasuke grinned before shooting the man coming up behind Naruto as well.

After wincing and ducking his head a bit, Naruto whipped around to see just what the smug bastard had shot. He turned back after affirming that the guy that had been taken down would probably have done a bit of damage. So they were even, whatever.

Blue eyes caught onto a man coming up behind the smirking raven. He waited for the Uchiha to notice, but Sasuke's attention turned to the man squirming at his feet, still screaming about how he was now missing an arm.

Thinking quick, he tossed his pipe javelin-style towards the goon that was bringing down his bat and caught him in the eye. The organ was probably forced into the guy's brain stem by the time he fell backwards, droplets of blood hitting Sasuke from behind as he simultaneously flicked his katana through the writhing man's neck below him.

Naruto was the one with the smirk now as he wiped some stray blood from his cheek, nodding once at the Uchiha and raising a brow. Then, hearing a door slam behind him, he turned in time to see a guy sloppily and quickly climbing into a car, hurriedly throwing the vehicle into drive even before he got the door closed and taking off.

Glaring at Naruto, Sasuke took a few steps forward as he raised his arm, aiming the gun and firing, hitting the back tire twice, as well as hitting the gas tank once. It didn't matter how far the fucker would get on just the rim, he was going to run out of gas before then. Lowering his arm, he turned to look at Naruto once more. "What the hell are you doing here?" he growled out, snapping at the other teen's impudence.

Before the blond could answer though, he turned back around to sweep his eyes over the men now littering the ground. There was no way to cover this up, and with how many people had been involved, there was going to be an investigation. As Sasuke narrowed his eyes, he stepped over the still slightly twitching hand of the man he'd shot just a few seconds ago. He jammed his sword down into his back as he passed over, then grabbed the barrel of the gun he was holding in his right hand with his shirt, wiping his prints off of it before turning it and wiping them off of the hilt and trigger, as well as anywhere else he might have touched.

Naruto watched the raven work, a ghost of a wince passing over his face when the other stabbed a guy brutally to finish him off. Then he looked up, face hardening once he'd figured out what he was going to say. "Never mind why _I'm_ here. Obviously, I just _saved your_ ass," he wiped another trickle of blood from his neck, he didn't hurt so it shouldn't be his own. "Why are _they_ after you?" He finished the second question with a wave of his hand, gesturing the bodies around them.  
Corpses, had he just seriously killed some people? Now wasn't really the time to worry about that though.  
Dropping it on the ground, he walked over to the man with the large pipe sticking out of his skull, his feet twitching sharply as his brain was still somewhat working. He grabbed the pipe with his shirt and pulled, wiping off Naruto's prints before dropping it on the ground beside his head. He really didn't feel like explaining exactly why these men were after him, so instead he just continued doing what he needed to get done so they could leave.  
When he turned around, dark orbs moved over the bodies again, double-checking to make sure that he hadn't touched anything else. Getting his bike out of here was another story, though he figured he could drive it until it ran out of gas then park it somewhere he could come get it later.  
"We need to get out of here." Sasuke started walking back towards Naruto when he was satisfied that there was nothing left to lead back to them. He pulled his katana from the body, flipping it over once to fling off the excess blood before using his shirt to wipe off the rest.

"Are you even going to bother to answer my question? Which—by the way—I think is a pretty legit one?" Naruto groused, starting to follow the Uchiha as he continued to wipe the blood off him. He hoped none of these guys had some sort of disease, like AIDS.

Still not getting an answer, he stepped forward and reached out to grab Sasuke by the shoulder. He couldn't avoid that as an attention-getter.

When tanned fingers dug into his shoulder, Sasuke turned to look up at Naruto, a scowl on his lips, brows scrunched slightly in annoyance. "You don't need to get involved more than you already are," he snapped. It was bad enough that he had taken a silent interest in the blond, and now Naruto was going to be associated with him once that guy got back to whoever it was who sent him, and then they would be after him as well. He didn't want to explain his life and the things he did to anyone; it was best left untouched anyway. He had grown tired of people's sympathy when he was little, and since most everyone here either hated him or respected him, it made it that much easier to be able to cut ties with everything when he left. An annoyed growl rolled though the pale body as he passed by the other to walk over to his own bike, eyeing the small puddle of gas on the ground beneath it.

He was going to have to have a talk to Kabuto about this since the man was supposed to be on top of these things. He'd have to do that while walking though, since it seemed his brake line had also been hit, there was no way he could drive it now. Reaching into his jacket pocket, wincing slightly as he did so, pain shooting sharply up his side; he pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lighter, pulling two of the tobacco sticks from the package and lighting them both, the nicotine rushing into his system. Muscles seemed to relax a bit more as he dropped his head back, pulling both lit rolls from his lips and separating them.

It was somewhat saddening to see such a good piece of machinery go, but it had to be done, and it wasn't as if he couldn't afford another one anyway. Pulling his sheath out from the scratched up metal it had been hidden behind, Sasuke hooked the strap around his shoulder once he had slid his katana into it. Tossing the lit cigarette down into the puddle, he briskly headed away from his bike and towards the entrance. He'd toss his keys off the pier when he was close to getting home.

Even though Naruto's curiosity screamed at him to know more, the Uchiha did have a point. He'd let it drop for now, but Sasuke was going to have some explaining to do eventually.

Gaze never leaving the raven, he watched the other male light his cigarettes and toss one down, the blond backing away immediately since he could guess what was about to happen. Sure enough, there was an explosion as soon as the fire had reached the tank, fighting against the pressure of the container. Wondering why the hell the other had done that, he looked over at his own bike, hoping nothing had happened to it after he'd left it; it looked okay.

Naruto turned back around and noticed that the Uchiha had kept walking, which didn't make sense when there was a perfectly able-bodied driver with his own vehicle _right here_. "Hey," he spoke up, jogging after Sasuke to catch up to him, he patted the other on the back as he continued his offer with a grin and jerked his thumb back towards his own bike, "Why're you walkin', princess? I'd be more than happy to give you a ride." He could let their earlier differences slide for the time being, provided that Sasuke didn't suddenly feel the need to be a total asshole in return to Naruto's kindness.

Pulling the cigarette from his lips, the smoke trailing out from between them, Sasuke eyed Naruto, then the tanned hand resting on the back of his shoulder. He narrowed his gaze, having punched the other teen earlier that day for the same nickname, and while it was tempting to do so again, he bit his cheek. "Don't call me that again, dobe," he growled again, torn between taking the blond up on his offer and simply walking and calling Juugo, whom he knew wouldn't have gone too far.

Blowing the rest of the smoke out from his lungs, Sasuke glanced over at the fireball that used to be his bike, then over at the orange one lying on its side. A raven brow twitched before he quickly lifted the strap for the sheath over his head, hooking it around himself so it wouldn't need to be adjusted later. "Alright," he agreed, though he growled, knowing that he was going to have to ride sitting behind the blond. "Just get me to downtown," he added as they both headed towards the downed motorcycle.


End file.
